Segredos que Ferem
by jurobsten
Summary: Minhas memórias mais preciosas começam com nós dois juntos. São tão preciosas que sinto como se o que vivi antes não tivesse a menor importância. Com se minha vida tivesse começado no momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram. E de certa forma, foi exatamente assim. E eu achava que seria assim pra sempre. Eternamente. Mas nada é eterno. E eu aprendi isto da forma mais do
1. Chapter 1

_Minhas memórias mais preciosas começam com nós dois juntos._

_São tão preciosas que sinto como se o que vivi antes não tivesse a menor importância._

_Com se minha vida tivesse começado no momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram. _

_E de certa forma, foi exatamente assim._

_E eu achava que seria assim pra sempre._

_Eternamente._

_Mas nada é eterno._

_E eu aprendi isto da forma mais dolorosa _

Cap 1

Acordo com a chuva batendo na minha janela.

Meu coração está disparado, como se algo tivesse me assustado.

Não sei se um sonho ruim, ou o simples barulho da chuva.

Suspiro, jogando as cobertas para o lado e caminho até a janela, a  
abrindo..

–Bom dia, Forks. – murmuro, ao ver a manhã fria e chuvosa com seus  
vários tons de Cinza.

Há alguns anos aquilo teria me desanimado.

Não agora.

Eu estava finalmente em casa.

Aspiro o ar puro, estremecendo de frio, mas adorando sentir o cheiro de  
mato molhado.

Deixando a nostalgia tomar conta de mim.

Anos vivendo em outro país nos curavam de certas implicâncias.

E agora eu podia concordar com Doroty: não há nada melhor do que o  
nosso lar.

Observo que o carro de polícia ainda está parado no jardim, indício de  
que Charlie ainda estava em casa também.

Fecho o vidro da janela antes de congelar e me troco rapidamente, ainda  
querendo ver Charlie antes de ele ir trabalhar.

Ele está na cozinha e sorri ao me ver.

Meu coração se aquece de algo bom, doce e nostálgico.

–Bom dia, pai.

Ele franze a testa.

–Está sorrindo.

Eu dou de ombros.

–Por que o espanto?

–Está chovendo. Você costumava acordar de mau humor.

Pego um prato e encho de cereal.

–Acho que estava com saudade de casa.

-Até da chuva, do frio...

–Até disto. Mas o senhor esquece que eu vivi em Londres nos últimos  
anos. Lá o tempo também é horrível.

–Ainda acho estranho que tenha escolhido viver lá. Sempre achei que se  
fosse mudar de país, seria algum lugar como o Brasil. Muito sol o ano inteiro.

Eu rio e encho minha boca de cereal.

–Já ligou para sua mãe? – Charlie pergunta por cima do jornal.

–Hum hum. – murmuro de boca cheia. – Alguma notícia interessante?

–O de sempre. – Charlie fecha o jornal e se levanta.

–Já vai? – há uma certa decepção na minha voz, e quando o encaro, vejo  
uma certa incerteza em seu olhar.

Por um momento me parece algo mais que um simples lamento por ter que  
ir trabalhar quando eu estou em casa depois de tanto tempo.

Mas a sensação desaparece do mesmo jeito que apareceu.

–O dever me chama. – ele fala com voz solene.

–Claro, chefe Swan. – falo no mesmo tom.

–Vai ficar bem sozinha?

Rolo os olhos.

–O que acha que poderia acontecer?

–Acho que ficará entediada aqui.

–Eu acharei algo para me distrair, não se preocupe.

–Deveria ir a La Push.

–Farei isto, mas quando não estiver chovendo.

–Jacob vai gostar de te ver.

–Eu também. – respondo sorrindo, me lembrando que parece um tempo  
infinito que não vejo Jacob Black, meu melhor amigo.

E sinto um certo receio desta expressão, "melhor amigo", não caber mais  
entre nós.

Afinal, fazia dois anos que eu estava fora.

Charlie se despede e sai.

Fico olhando as gotas de chuva na janela e o carro se distanciando, até  
restar apenas o silêncio rivalizando com a chuva lá fora.

Me sinto sozinha de repente.

Arrumo a cozinha. Arrumo meu quarto.

Desfaço as malas.

Sorrio ao ver meus velhos livros na estante.

Como senti falta deles em Londres. Folheio as folhas amareladas de meu  
velho exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito.

Talvez eu faça isso esta tarde. Ler Jane Austen para passar o tempo.

Mas ao terminar de almoçar sozinha, já me perguntando o que faria para  
Charlie jantar, olho pela janela e vejo que a chuva finalmente deu uma trégua.

Animada, visto o casaco e pego as chaves da minha velha caminhonete.

Ontem à noite, ao me buscar no aeroporto, Charlie me contara que a  
minha velha Chevy vermelha ainda funcionava. Graças a meu amigo mecânico Jacob  
Black.

Faço uma nota mental para me lembrar de agradecê-lo por isto.

Dirijo pelas ruas de Forks por um tempo.

A cidade continua a mesma, como se parada no tempo.

A loja dos Newtons, onde trabalhei quando era adolescente, ainda parece  
exatamente igual.

Me pergunto se devo parar e dar um oi. Será que Mike Newton ainda está  
por ali?

Me indago também se ele ainda tem aquela paixonite adolescente por mim.  
Provavelmente não.

Sempre achei que ele iria se casar, mais dia menos dia, com Jessica  
Stanley.

Precisava me lembrar de perguntar ao meu pai as fofocas da cidade.

Decido por fim voltar para casa.

Mas encarar novamente minha casa vazia, me parece meio deprimente  
agora.

Tenho vontade de rir de mim mesma. Desde quando eu me tornara carente  
daquele jeito?

Sempre fora uma garota independente. Criada com uma mãe avoada, a  
muitas milhas dali, na ensolarada Phoenix, eu me tornara madura bem cedo.

Renée era ótima e eu a adorava, mas ela nunca fora uma mãe comum.

Ou talvez eu não fosse uma  
garota comum.

"Uma alma de meia-idade", Renée costumava falar.

Paro o carro no meio fio, com uma vontade súbita de caminhar.

O bosque parece convidativo. As folhas molhadas fazem barulho sob meus  
pés e eu me embrenho na mata verde.

A chuva deixou um cheiro bom no ar.

Cheiro de casa.

Nunca me perdi naqueles bosques, mas também não me lembro de ter me  
embrenhado muito antes. Mas desta vez eu caminho sem intenção de parar.

Não tenho nenhum rumo enquanto caminho mata adentro.

Mesmo assim, era como se em meu íntimo, eu soubesse onde estava indo.

A mata é escura, densa e fria. Não consigo ver o céu.

Mas então de repente algo quente e inesperado toca minha pele.

Sol.

Paro estupefata e prendo a respiração.

Estou numa clareira no meio da floresta.

E ali surpreendentemente tem sol.

Um sorriso deliciado se forma em meus lábios e eu olho para cima,  
adorando sentir os raios esquentando meu rosto frio.

Era como um paraíso.

Um paraíso escondido e só meu. Saboreio aquela sensação de ter  
descoberto algo especial, enquanto caminho distraída por entre as flores no  
chão.

Até que meus pés tropeçam em algo no chão e eu solto uma imprecação.

Mas então escuto uma outra voz também xingando baixinho e olho para o  
chão entre surpresa e assustada, ao ver que o algo não era uma pedra e sim um  
cara que agora olhava fixamente para mim.

Minha garganta se abre num grito abafado e meu coração dispara  
assustado.

Coloco a mão sobre a boca, dando vários passos para trás  
automaticamente, me perguntando que diabos um cara estava fazendo deitado no  
chão no meio de uma clareira que até poucos minutos estava vazia.

A minha clareira especial.

Ele se senta também me encarando surpreso.

Então em meio ao meu aturdimento, reparo que ele tem os cabelos cor de  
cobre bagunçados, o rosto pálido e a camisa aberta.

Ainda estou assustada.

–Deus... da onde você saiu, me assustou! – consigo falar por fim,  
tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

Ele está fechando a camisa agora, mas ainda me encara.

–Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção... Acho que adormeci... Não  
percebi... – ele se levanta.

Eu dou um passo atrás.

–Não se assuste.

Eu solto uma risada nervosa.  
Constrangedora.

Mas até onde eu podia saber se aquele estranho podia ser algum  
assassino, psicopata ou tarado em potencial.

Tento não demonstrar meu medo enquanto o estudo e, ao mesmo tempo,  
penso se conseguiria correr se precisasse.

O que era uma piada. Do jeito que eu era desastrada, provavelmente  
cairia na primeira curva.

–Eu realmente não a vi se aproximando. Me desculpe. – a voz é bonita.  
Tenho que admitir.

Bom, ele todo é bonito.

Com seus cabelos cor de areia perfeitamente bagunçados e suas roupas  
sob medida. Ele agora veste um casaco por cima da camisa. Parece absurdamente  
caro.

São simples, mas parecem cair perfeitamente sobre seu físico.

Perfeito. É a palavra que salta em minha mente.

–O que faz aqui sozinho? – indago desconfiada, ainda tentando avaliar  
se ele não era um serial killer.

Ele sorri.

E de repente eu estou deslumbrada.

Deus do céu.

Mordo os lábios com força para não suspirar.

–Eu sempre venho aqui. –  
responde.

–Ah... eu... – tento organizar meus pensamentos caóticos. – Estava  
caminhando... nunca vi este lugar... fiquei... fascinada pelo sol.

Seu sorriso se alarga e eu sinto borboletas dançando em meu estômago.

E sim, agora eu sinto medo.

Não mais dele. E sim de mim.

Eu estou no meio de uma floresta, conversando com um estranho há cinco  
minutos e me sinto deslumbrada.

–Eu também me sinto deslumbrado. – as palavra dele parecem fazer eco  
com meus pensamentos e por um momento louco, eu acho que ele está falando de  
mim, até entender que está se referindo certamente à clareira.

–É lindo. – murmuro.

"Você é lindo"

Ele passa os dedos por entre as mechas quase claras sob o sol.

Fecho minhas mãos tamanha é a vontade de fazer o mesmo.

–É meu esconderijo. – ele diz, e eu dou uma risada sem graça.

–E eu achando que tinha achado meu esconderijo.

–Podemos dividir.

Ah, eu gostaria daquilo, penso, com vontade de rir feito uma colegial  
boba e não como uma pessoa de 22 anos que sou.

–Tudo bem... Não sei se conseguiria chegar aqui de novo... na verdade  
não tenho certeza se acharei o caminho de volta...

Ele ri.

E eu estremeço. Ok, já está ficando patético.

E o pior é que eu não sinto a menor vontade de parar seja lá o que  
tenha começado.

–Bom, eu posso te ajudar nesta parte, te acompanhando de volta.

Mil negativas passam pela minha mente, todos os motivos pelos quais não  
era nem um pouco seguro aceitar a companhia de um estranho naquela floresta,  
mas eu jogo fora todas elas.

E fico com o perigo.

Naquele momento eu me sinto bem atraída pelo perigo na verdade.

–Certo. – murmuro.

Seu sorriso agora é algo deliciosamente inebriante, enquanto ele se  
aproxima e eu prendo a respiração.

Ele estende a mão.

–Acho que não me apresentei... Edward Cullen.

Eu seguro sua mão.

–Bella Swan.

–Bella e não Isabella. – ele diz. É uma afirmativa.

Ele solta minha mão e começamos a andar lado a lado.

Ainda sinto meus dedos formigando onde ele tocou.

Quero formigar inteira.

–Sim, prefiro Bella.

–Suspeitei.

Saímos da clareia e adentramos na floresta escura.

Quase sinto uma tristeza infinita por estar deixando a clareira pra  
trás.

Um vazio inexplicável.

–Como descobriu este lugar?

–Caminhando.

Eu o encaro de soslaio. Minhas mãos estão no bolso e eu caminho com  
cuidado com medo de cair.

–Você mora em Forks? Achei que conhecesse todo mundo da cidade...

–Não. Meus pais moram. Há alguns anos nos mudamos pra cá, mas eu estava  
fazendo faculdade em Dartmouth.

–Mora aqui agora então? – tenho vontade de morder a língua por esta  
sendo tão curiosa.

Mas eu preciso saber.

Sinto que preciso saber tudo sobre ele.

Edward Cullen.

–Por enquanto... – ele deixa no ar e eu sinto como se ele não quisesse  
falar sobre isto.

Ou não quisesse falar comigo.

–E você. Nunca a vi por aqui.

–Eu estava na Inglaterra estudando.

–E veio pra ficar.

Eu dou de ombros. Também deixando no ar.

Mas eu não sabia o que ia fazer agora mesmo.

Ficar em Forks nunca fora uma opção desejável pra mim.

Forks era apenas a cidade onde meu pai morava e onde eu era obrigada a  
vir passar todas as minhas férias.

O lugar frio e chuvoso onde eu passara um tempo antes de ir pra  
faculdade.

Mas desde que eu voltara me sentia meio diferente.

E agora...

Agora era o lugar onde morava Edward Cullen.

por enquanto.

De repente Forks parecia cheia de possibilidades.

Uma chuva fina começa a cair de repente e eu me encolho dentro do meu moletom  
fino.

–Devia estar usando um casaco.

–Está no meu carro.

Ele tira o próprio casaco.

–Não, não precisa...

–Vai congelar.

–E você também.

–Não sinto frio.

Eu pego o casaco relutante e o coloco.

Tem um cheiro gostoso.

Único.

Contenho a vontade de levar o tecido ao nariz e cheirar Edward Cullen.

–Obrigada...

-Não deveria andar sozinha por aqui. – ele diz e eu o encaro com  
ironia.

–Se você pode, eu também posso. E por favor, não diga "mas eu sou um  
homem".

Ele ri.

–Apenas pode ser perigoso. Eu conheço este lugar.

–Eu também. Morei minha vida inteira aqui. Eu e... – eu ia dizer "eu e  
Jake", mas algo me fez parar. De alguma maneira eu não queria citar outro cara  
na frente de Edward. Mesmo este outro cara sendo apenas meu amigo. – Eu e meu  
pai às vezes também fazemos caminhada por aqui. Meu pai é o xerife da cidade.

–Chefe Swan.

–Conhece meu pai?

–Todos conhecem.

–E será que eu conheço seus pais?

De novo sei que estou sendo curiosa, mas não me contenho.

–Acho que não. – responde evasivo.

Avisto minha caminhonete parada no meio fio e sinto um pesar por meu  
encontro com Edward Cullen está chegando ao fim.

Procuro maneiras de prolongar aquele momento.

Quero parar o tempo e segurá-lo ali para sempre.

–É seu carro? – detecto uma certa desaprovação na sua voz e me irrita  
um pouco. Levanto o queixo em desafio.

–Sim, é meu carro.

–Ele ainda anda?

Agora eu fecho a cara.

–Quer uma carona? Posso comprovar pra você que ele ainda é melhor que  
muito carro novo por aí.

Edward ri.

E eu descubro que é impossível me manter brava quando ele sorri daquele  
jeito.

Eu tenho simplesmente vontade de ficar na ponta dos pés e devorar seu  
sorriso com minha boca.

-Não, prefiro caminhar.

–Tem certeza? Está começando a chover... – tenho consciência que estou  
meio implorando, mas neste momento eu não tenho muito senso de proteção.

Talvez mais tarde eu pense nisto e me arrependa, ardendo de vergonha,  
mas agora...

Agora eu quero apenas que não acabe.

–Tenho sim... – ele abre a porta do carro pra mim.

Me parece bem cavalheiro. Eu gosto disto.

Gosto de muitas coisas em Edward Cullen.

Entro na minha caminhonete e ele fecha a porta.

Por um momento nós não falamos nada.

E era como se realmente o tempo tivesse parado.

Ele me parece perfeito parado sob a chuva fina, que molha seu cabelo  
cor de areia.

Eu dou partida no carro, e rezo para que meu chevy não me deixe na mão.

–Até mais... Edward Cullen. – murmuro.

–Adeus... Isabella Swan. – ele diz por cima do barulho do motor velho,  
enquanto deslizo pela estrada molhada.

Fico olhando sua imagem ir diminuindo no espelho retrovisor.

Suas palavras parecem inadequadas pra mim.

Não porque ele me chamou de Isabella.

Edward Cullen podia me chamar do que quisesse.

Eu não me importava.

Mas porque ele dissera Adeus.

Como se não fôssemos nos ver de novo.

Mas um pequeno sorriso se forma em meus lábios.

Nós nos veríamos de novo.

Afinal, ali era Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu ainda estou sorrindo quando chego a La Push.

Não sei bem o que me fez mudar ligeiramente o caminho e em vez de ir pra minha casa, dirigir até a casa de Jacob.

Mas de repente sinto uma vontade imensa de ver Jake.

O vento frio atinge meu rosto e bagunça meus cabelos quando salto da pick-up em frente à velha casa quileute.

Um rapaz moreno sai de dentro do galpão, limpando as mãos no jeans velho.

Ele pára incrédulo ao me ver e um sorriso surpreso e feliz se distende em seu rosto bonito.

Em alguns segundos sou erguida do chão por um abraço de urso e girada no ar.

–Não acredito que está aqui!

–E em breve estarei morta se não parar de me apertar deste jeito! – brinco, quando ele finalmente me põe no chão e me encara com o sorriso brilhante.

Estou feliz. E não me importo dele não me soltar.

–Finalmente voltou pra casa, Bells.

–Claro que sim! Fala como se eu estivesse...

–Do outro lado do mundo?

Eu rio.

–Se sentiu minha falta devia ter ido me visitar.

–Não, obrigado. Preferia que não tivesse ido...

–Mas agora estou de volta.

Parece um diálogo estranho.

Eu me sinto estranha de repente.

–Você está bem? – seus olhos sondam meu rosto.

–Por que não estaria?

–Não te vejo faz tempo.

–Estou aqui agora.

Seus braços me apertam um pouco mais antes de me soltar.

–Eu sei.

Uma chuva fina começa a cair.

–Vamos entrar.

–Não, vamos caminhar. – digo, colocando meu capuz.

–Sempre procurando o perigo... – Jake ri, mas se coloca ao meu lado enquanto caminhamos em direção à praia.

Ele não usa blusa.

Jacob é assim. Nunca sente frio.

Aperto a blusa de Edward Cullen contra o corpo.

Pensar em Edward Cullen parece esquisito estando com Jacob.

E eu não sei porquê.

Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

Jacob é meu amigo.

E Edward é...

É o quê?

Eu respiro fundo e me concentro no momento. Esqueço o cara misterioso da clareira por um tempo.

Pergunto a Jake sobre seu pai, suas irmãs e seus amigos quileute.

Ele responde a tudo e então me lança um olhar entre curioso e ressabiado.

Eu quase adivinho sua pergunta.

–E aí, encontrou algum cara lá na terra da rainha?

–Nenhum como você.

–Não sei se encaro isto como um elogio ou...

–Sabe que eu não estava lá pra isto. – rolo meus olhos.

–Estas coisas não avisam pra acontecer.

–E você, conheceu alguém?

–Nenhuma como você. – e seu olhar é penetrante e eu sei que ele não está falando de brincadeira como eu.

Ele está falando sério.

Desvio o olhar, ligeiramente incomodada.

Na minha mente me vem uma declaração de amor e um beijo roubado.

Mas jogo isto para o fundo da memória. Onde deve ficar.

–Que você pretende agora? – fico grata com a mudança de assunto.

–Eu não sei. – paramos em frente ao tronco caído na praia onde tantas vezes sentamos. - Neste momento sou como uma folha levada pelo vento.

–O vento te trouxe pra cá de volta. Talvez devesse se segurar nesta árvore.

Eu sorrio e passo os dedos pelo tronco velho, onde nossos nomes foram escritos há tantos anos que nem me lembro mais.

–Ainda tem nossos nomes.

–Aqui ainda é sua casa.

Será?

Nos sentamos olhando o mar em silêncio.

E eu me pergunto se posso fazer de Forks minha casa de novo.

Edward Cullen volta a minha mente. Tenho vontade de perguntar a Jake se ele o conhece, mas me calo.

Não quero dividi-lo ainda.

**  
Anoitece quando finalmente estaciono em frente a minha casa.

O telefone toca insistentemente e eu corro para atender.

–Bella, é Angela!

–Angela! Que bom que ligou. – digo realmente feliz.

Angela e Jessica eram minhas amigas do tempo de colégio, e como tudo ali em Forks, tinham ficado pra trás.

Ela ainda parece a mesma pessoa. Simpática e animada, enquanto faz as mesmas perguntas que eu acredito que ouvirei muito dali pra frente. Como foi em Londres, se vou ficar em Forks...

A primeira pergunta é fácil de responder. Já a segunda eu não sei responder nem pra mim.

E eu acabo dizendo isto a Angela, que ri, compreensiva.

–Vamos sair amanhã? Podemos tomar um café, conversamos com mais calma.

–Claro, eu adoraria.

Marcamos dela passar na tarde seguinte para me pegar.

Desligo e subo para me trocar. Ainda tenho que preparar o jantar antes que Charlie chegue.

Hesito ao tirar a blusa de Edward Cullen.

Será que o verei de novo?

Eu quase estou ansiosa demais por isto.

Meu pai parece imensamente aliviado ao comer de novo a minha comida e não a sua própria, e eu fico satisfeita com isto.

Eu gosto de cozinhar para Charlie e fico imaginando como é que ele sobreviveu dois anos sem mim por ali.

E enquanto estamos sentados na sala depois do jantar e Charlie toma sua cerveja assistindo jogo, eu o observo.

Ainda parece o mesmo Charlie de sempre. Talvez alguns cabelos brancos se olhar mais de perto. Será que ele nunca mais pensou em se casar mesmo?

Já faz tanto tempo que minha mãe foi embora e nunca vi Charlie com ninguém.

Obviamente ele deve sair com alguém. Mas nunca deve ser nada sério.

Porque ele nunca me apresentou nenhuma namorada.

Talvez seja este meu destino. Ficar ali com Charlie.

–Está vendo algum cabelo branco? – ele resmunga ao me pegar o encarando.

Eu rio.

–Vários na verdade.

–Devia sair, em vez de ficar aqui contando os cabelos brancos do seu velho.

–Eu fui até La Push hoje.

–Ah é? Aposto que Jacob ficou feliz em te ver.

–Eu também fiquei feliz em vê-lo.

–Por que não liga pra ele? Podiam ir dar uma volta.

Franzo a testa.

–Ainda tentando me jogar para cima de Jacob?

Charlie fica surpreendentemente vermelho.

–Por que não?

–Somos amigos, pai! Já devia ter percebido isto!

–E daí? Muita coisa pode surgir daí...

Eu rolo os olhos e me levanto.

–Achei que este papo tinha ficado lá na minha adolescência... – eu me aproximo e o beijo no rosto. - Vou dormir, boa noite, pai.

–Boa noite, Bells.

Na porta eu me viro.

–Pai?

–Sim?

–Você conhece... – eu paro. Eu ia perguntar se ele conhece Edward Cullen.

Mas de repente acho que não será uma boa perguntar isso a Charlie.

–Conheço quem?

–Nada... nada não.

Subo para o quarto e vou até a janela.

A noite está escura e gelada.

Estremeço de frio, enquanto me preparo para fechar o vidro e então paro, intrigada.

Tenho a impressão de ver um movimento perto das árvores adiante.

Mas a noite continua silenciosa. Provavelmente é apenas o vento.

Fecho a janela e vou dormir.

Naquela noite eu sonho com Edward Cullen.

Há sol acima de nós e estamos deitados sobre a campina.

Seus olhos verdes dourados fixos nos meus.

Ele está tão perto que sinto seu hálito quente.

Aspiro.

Ele respira dentro da minha boca.

Acordo ofegante. Frustrada.

Ele não me beijou no sonho.

Quase posso rir de mim mesma.

Talvez deva ficar preocupada. Estou desenvolvendo uma leve obsessão por Edward Cullen.

Angela aparece na hora combinada e ela parece genuinamente feliz em me ver.

–Você ainda é a mesma Bella. – comenta enquanto dirige.

–Você também não mudou nada.

–Não fala isto. Fala que eu mudei pra melhor. Não reparou que não uso mais aqueles óculos horrendos?

–Sim, reparei.

–Uso lentes agora.

–Como vai Ben?

Ela me conta sobre seu namorado que está cursando direito em Yale, mas que estará ali para as férias em breve.

E enquanto ela descreve sua ansiedade por vê-lo e todos os planos que eles têm para quando Ben voltar, eu me vejo sentindo inveja de Angela.

Eu não sou uma pessoa invejosa, mas Angela parece tão satisfeita com sua vida. Tão completa.

Tão certa de seu futuro.

Ela tem alguém.

Este pensamento me incomoda. E eu fico aliviada quando passamos em frente à loja dos Newton e Angela pára de falar de Ben e me pergunta se eu quero entrar e dar um oi a Mike.

–Claro! Ele ainda namora com a Jess?

–Jess está em Seattle. Eles ficam de vez em quando, mas acho que nunca vai dar em nada! Jessica não se decide... vai acabar perdendo de vez.

–Sempre achei que eles iam ficar juntos.

–Eu também...

Entramos na loja. Tudo ali ainda é o mesmo.

Mike Newton parece ligeiramente mais gordo e abre um grande sorriso ao me ver.

–Olha só, Isabella Swan!

Nos abraçamos como velhos amigos e eu tento fingir que Mike não me mede com interesse mais do que amigável.

Então isto também não mudou?

–Você está... ótima.

–Obrigada. – digo, e reparo que Angela tem um olhar malicioso.

–E aí, veio passar férias ou...

–Por enquanto apenas férias, veremos... E seus pais, estão ai? Gostaria de dar um oi pra eles.

–Ah, eles estão no fundo da loja...

Mike me leva para ver seus pais.

Eu e Angela nos despedimos depois de um tempo e Mike diz que vai me ligar.

–Vamos marcar um cinema...

–Claro... vai ser legal, né Angela?

Angela percebe minha manobra, mas não se esquiva.

–Claro! Vamos marcar no fim de semana que Ben vem!

–Combinado então. – Mike diz desanimado e de repente ele me encara meio sério. – E Bella... espero que...

–Vamos, Bella. – Angela me puxa antes que Mike consiga dizer seja lá o que fosse.

O vento frio nos atinge em cheio no estacionamento.

Angela está rindo enquanto caminhamos para o carro.

–Mike parece ter 13 anos quando te vê!

–Ai deus, e eu que achei que isto tinha passado com as espinhas!

Nós duas rimos e então eu paro, com a mão na maçaneta do carro.

Um carro prata está estacionado há alguns metros.

E de lá de dentro sai Edward Cullen.

Meu interior se agita inteiro.

Ele caminha pelo estacionamento em direção à loja

Angela acompanha meu olhar. Mas eu não estou prestando mais atenção a nada.

Eu murmuro um "espere um minuto, Angela", enquanto corro atrás de Edward.

–Edward, espere!

Ele se vira e parece muito surpreso ao me ver.

Na verdade, surpreso não seja o adjetivo correto.

Eu o alcanço, ofegante.

–Ei... tudo bem! – digo com um sorriso trêmulo nos lábios.

Eu não havia imaginado. Ele ainda é lindo.

Ainda me deslumbra.

–Oi.

Apenas isto. O rosto perfeito está sério.

Distante.

Meu coração dói.

–Preciso devolver sua blusa. – digo, meio sem graça agora.

Imagino meu rosto corado. Meu sorriso idiota.

–Pode ficar, tenho várias iguais.

–Oh... – meu sorriso congela no rosto.

Agora estou vermelha não mais de excitação. Mas sim de consternação.

Quem diabos era aquele cara estranho?

Ele fora tão gentil comigo na clareia e agora...

Agora está claramente me tratando friamente.

–Não, eu preciso mesmo te devolver. – falo no mesmo tom.

–Edward?

Ele se vira quando a voz feminina chama seu nome.

Eu olho através dele.

Não preparada para a onda de ciúme que me toma ao ver a loira perfeita que sai do carro.

Ela me encara como se eu fosse um ser rastejante que ela gostaria de esmagar com seus saltos finos.

–Já vou, Rose. – Edward me encara novamente.

Ainda distante.

E agora eu me pergunto quando foi que eu achei que ele um dia esteve ao meu alcance.

Fico esperando que ele diga alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

Mas ele apenas acena casualmente com a cabeça e se afasta.

Entra na loja com a loira.

Os dois parecem perfeitos juntos.

Tenho vontade de chorar. E isto me assusta.

–Bella? – Angela está ainda no mesmo lugar

Eu a encaro e ela tem as feições grave.

–Tudo bem?

–Claro. – respondo, tentando soar realmente bem, enquanto dou a volta para entrar no carro. – Vamos?

–Você os conhece? – pergunto depois de um tempo.

Ainda me sinto meio chocada com toda a cena no estacionamento.

–Os Cullens? Casualmente... são muito ricos. –Angela responde. – E você... conhece o Edward?- ela pergunta como se fosse algum muito absurdo eu, Isabella Swann, ter alguma amizade com Edward Cullen.

–Eu o conheci ontem... – conto a ela a versão resumida da clareira.

–Entendo... – ela tem o rosto fixo na estrada.

–Aquela moça... é a namorada dele?

–Rosalie? Não! É irmã. Adotiva.

–Ah...

Quero perguntar mais. Quero perguntar tudo.

Se fosse Jessica em vez de Angela com certeza já estaria me contando toda a árvore genealógica dos Cullens.

–Eles moram na cidade?

–Moraram por um tempo. Foram estudar fora. Só voltam para feriados, estas coisas.

–Sei...

Mordo os lábios, olhando a estrada.

Angela não fala mais nada.

Ela me deixa em frente a minha casa.

–Me liga, ok?

–Sim, ainda temos que marcar o cinema com Mike. – brinco e ela ri.

–Com certeza! Encontro duplo!

Eu rolo os olhos.

–Que Jess nunca te ouça dizer isto!

–Deus me livre! – ela ri e eu salto.

Quando entro em casa, me surpreendo ao ver Charlie e Jacob sentados à mesa.

Eles param de falar ao me ver.

–Jake! Por que não me avisou que viria? – pergunto, tirando o casaco.

–Estava passando.

Eu finjo que acredito.

–E você, pai, não está cedo pra estar em casa?

–Não tão cedo... Como foi o passeio com a Angela?

–Foi ótimo.

"Encontrei o cara que estou obcecada e ele me tratou feito lixo, mas tudo bem"

Tento não pensar nisto e muito menos falar enquanto preparo o jantar.

Charlie convida Jake pra ficar e eu gosto disto.

Distrações.

Preciso muito disso no momento.

Depois do jantar, Jake pergunta se quero dar uma volta e eu digo que não.

–Estou marcando um cinema com Mike Newton, Angela e o namorado... você está convidado, claro!

–Mike Newton?

Eu me lembro que Jake não gostava muito de Mike.

–Não me diga que ainda não vai com a cara dele?

–Ele continua o mesmo babaca de sempre.

–Não fala assim. Ele é legal.

–Ele era afim de você...

–Coisa de adolescente. – desconverso.

Jacob não parece muito convencido.

Depois que ele vai embora, eu resmungo alguma desculpa a Charlie e subo pro meu quarto.

A blusa de Edward ainda está ali.

Me lembro de como ele me tratou hoje. Isto me deixa tão intrigada.

E até um pouco irritada.

Será que vai ser assim então?

Nos encontraremos casualmente pela cidade e ele vai me ignorar ou me tratar friamente como se eu não fosse nada?

Bem, eu realmente não era nada!

E talvez estivesse sendo ridícula.

Eu ficara deslumbrada com um cara desconhecido. Um estranho.

Mas ele não tinha o menor interesse em mim.

Fim da história.

Cansada, eu pego a blusa e a dobro, colocando numa sacola.

Edward podia ter dito que tinha várias, mas eu ia mesmo devolver.

Não quero nada que me lembre Edward Cullen.

E depois, eu mesma nem me lembraria de sua existência.

O difícil era dizer isso ao meu subconsciente.

Desta vez sonho que estou na clareira. O sol banha meu rosto e quando olho para o lado à sua procura, não vejo nada.

Edward não está ali.

E meu coração se despedaça, porque eu sei que nunca vai estar.

No dia seguinte, depois que Charlie sai, eu pego a lista telefônica.

E lá está. Carlisle Cullen. Deve ser o pai do Edward.

Anoto o endereço.

Não quero pensar muito no que estou fazendo enquanto dirijo pelas estradas molhadas de Forks.

A casa me surpreende.

Angela dissera que ele eles eram ricos.

Mas talvez eu esperasse que fosse um exagero.

A casa à minha frente é linda, clara e toda de vidro.

Respiro fundo e pego a sacola. Toco a campainha e espero um longo tempo.

Até me dar conta de que não há ninguém ali.

Dou a volta pela casa. Espio lá dentro como um ladrão curioso.

Não há menor sinal de vida.

Mesmo assim eu largo a sacola em frente à casa e vou embora.

E naquela noite, eu finalmente tenho coragem de perguntar a Charlie.

–Conhece os Cullens?

Tento parecer casual, enquanto jantamos.

Charlie pára e me encara com a testa franzida.

–O que tem os Cullens?

–Nada... vi dois deles na loja dos Newton estes dias... Edward e Rosalie...

–E por que o interesse?

–Oras, não os conheço! Angela comentou que são ricos... fiquei curiosa, só isto...

–O que mais Angela disse? Este povo da cidade fala demais...

–E o que há pra dizer? Alguma fofoca?

–Claro que não, Bella! – Charlie parece irritado.

Ele volta a comer e eu acho que deu o assunto por encerrado, mas então ele volta a falar depois de um tempo.

–Carlisle Cullen é médico. Um bom médico. Sua esposa Esme é uma mulher muito digna. Gosta de decoração e jardinagem parece. Eles são ainda jovens e têm 5 filhos adotados. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Edward. E os quatro primeiros são casais.

–Uau. – exclamo em meio a tanta informação. – Por isto que as pessoas comentam, então... são irmãos e são casais...

–São adotados.

–Entendi. Mas é esquisito... e o tal... Edward? Ele mora por aqui?

–Não sei Bella, quanta pergunta!

Eu não falo mais nada.

Para quem quer fingir que Edward Cullen nunca existiu eu estou muito curiosa sobre sua vida.

Preciso começar a agir como adulta e esquecer esta paixonite sem sentido.

Edward Cullen não é pra mim.

Ele mesmo deixou bem claro isto.

Angela aparece no dia seguinte.

–Oi, e aí, o que anda fazendo?

Dou de ombros.

–Nada... lendo... cuidando de Charlie... Vejo Jake...

–Jacob Black? Ainda são amigos... – ela parece muito espantada.

–Por que não?

Ela fica vermelha.

–Nada, é que... passou tanto tempo fora...

–Eu também fiquei meio na dúvida se as coisas ainda seriam as mesmas, mas meus receios foram infundados. Ainda somos amigos.

–Ele... bom... ele gostava de você né?

Eu suspiro.

Sim, eu havia confessado muitas coisas a Angela, me recordo agora.

–Isso foi há tanto tempo...

–Bom, eu só fico preocupada...

–Esquece isto, Angela.

–Tudo bem, na verdade eu vim aqui te fazer uma proposta.

–Proposta?

–Sim, então, você sabe que estou dando aulas no Forks High School.

Angela havia se formado em Biologia. Era engraçado pensar nela dando aula no mesmo colégio em que estudamos.

–Sei, me contou ontem.

–Eles estão precisando de um professor substituto de literatura. Eu indiquei você.

–Eu? Nunca dei aula, Angela!

–Eles sabem disto, mas acabou de se formar... está sem fazer nada aqui...

Mordo os lábios, pensativa.

–Eu não sei...

–Vai ser legal! Vamos trabalhar juntas!

–Não sei se quero ficar...

–Mas é temporário. E se decidir ficar... quem sabe. Pode conseguir a vaga efetiva... Marquei para ir lá amanhã, com o diretor, ok? Vá, converse com ele, por favor.

–Tudo bem. Eu vou.

Angela bate palmas, animada!

–Vou adorar você lá!

Eu começo a me animar também.

No dia seguinte estou contratada.

E estou realmente animada com a perspectiva.

Mesmo que seja temporária.

Jacob me espera em casa e eu conto a ele meus planos.

–Então vai ficar?

–Não disse isto. É temporário...

–Bom, pode acabar gostando.

Eu dou de ombros.

–Vamos entrar?

–Pensei em darmos uma volta.

–Claro.

Entro no carro dele, e enquanto ele dirige, eu me lembro de quando andávamos de moto.

Jacob ri quando eu conto isto.

–Achei que seu pai fosse me matar quando descobriu.

–Ele estava mais propenso a me matar. Nunca fiquei tanto tempo de castigo.

–Ficou sim...

–Fiquei não... ou não me lembro disto... – franzo a testa forçando meus pensamentos.

–Esquece, acho que foi seu maior castigo mesmo!

–Culpa sua! Me levava para o mau caminho.

–Nunca te levei pro mau caminho naquela época... – suas palavras são carregadas de uma certa malícia e eu desvio o olhar.

Me recordo dos temores de Angela.

–Uau. – digo de repente, olhando para o penhasco que beira o rio. – Nunca me canso de olhar, é tão lindo.

–Sim...

–Lembra quando eu queria pular? – pergunto. – Você nunca deixou.

–Você sempre buscou o perigo... depois vem dizendo que era eu que te levava pro mau caminho!

–Você sempre me protegeu na verdade... – murmuro.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu penso naqueles dias.

Eles não voltam mais.

É um pouco triste.

Éramos inocentes. E esta inocência não existe mais.

De repente fico atenta ao reconhecer o lugar por onde estamos passando.

Estamos passando pela estrada que leva à casa dos Cullens.

Fico tensa. E quando passamos em frente à casa de vidro, eu não consigo deixar de comentar.

–A casa parece vazia...

–Eles foram embora. - Jacob diz friamente.

Há satisfação em sua voz.

–Pra sempre? – murmuro.

–Não faço ideia. Já foram tarde...

A casa fica pra trás.

E eu sinto um pesar profundo.

Os dias passam arrastados.

De manhã eu dou aula.

À tarde eu passo com Jake, à noite com Charlie.

O namorado de Angela aparece e como combinado, saímos todos para ir ao cinema.

Convido Jake e ele e Mike passam a noite trocando farpas. Seria engraçado, se eu não estivesse começando a me preocupar com Jake.

As coisas são diferentes agora e eu não tenho mais como negar.

O jeito que ele me olha, como ansiasse algo.

Como se esperasse algo, me assusta.

Mas não deveria. Este é Jacob, meu melhor amigo desde sempre.

E ele está apaixonado por mim.

O que devo fazer?

Me afastar de vez é impossível.

Me aproximar não parece certo.

–Quero te levar pra jantar amanhã.

Eu e Jake estamos na varanda da minha casa. Jantamos com Charlie que agora assiste um programa de pesca na tv.

Eu mordo os lábios, incerta.

–Não gosta da minha comida? – tento levar na brincadeira, mas Jacob não ri.

–Estou te chamando pra um encontro, Bells.

Lá está. O que eu temia. O que eu esperava.

–Não sei o que dizer. – confesso.

–Diz sim.

–Jake...

–Bells, não quero te pressionar. – sua mão segura a minha. - Eu não vou te pressionar. – garante com firmeza e eu acredito.  
E por que não? Me recordo de Angela e Bem.

Da inveja que sinto.

Daquele anseio profundo de querer o mesmo pra mim.

De sentir falta de algo que nem sei o que é.

–Tudo bem. – digo por fim ele sorri.

–Boa noite, Bells. – ele se despede e vai embora.

Ele parece feliz.

Eu fico feliz por ele.

Mas não por mim.

Isto me faz sentir culpa.

Porque quando fecho os olhos na minha cama à noite, não é em Jacob que eu penso.

E sim num cara de olhos dourados e cabelos cor de areia bagunçados pelo vento.

Um cara que nem existe mais pra mim.

Mas quando acordo no dia seguinte e abro a janela, ainda sonolenta e vestindo pijamas, levo um susto ao ver um Volvo prata parado em frente à minha casa.

Em frente a ele, Edward Cullen me encara, alheio à chuva fina e fria de Forks.

Meu coração pára de bater

continua


	3. Chapter 3

Por um momento eu acho que ainda estou sonhando.

Porque realmente não parecia possível que depois de me tratar tão friamente como se lamentasse muito ter me conhecido e desaparecer por dias sem deixar rastro como se nunca tivesse existido, Edward Cullen agora estivesse na frente da minha casa.

Mas ele está.

Sinto meu coração bater disparado no peito, um calor esquentar meu rosto, apesar do frio.

Não sei o que fazer.

Quero fechar a janela na sua cara e ignorar sua presença ali.

Quero correr em sua direção e pedir que ele me beije.

Mas não consigo me mexer para fazer uma coisa ou outra.

Posso apenas ficar ali, deslumbrada com sua presença.

Então ele sorri. E sinto meu estômago sendo sugado.

–Vai descer ou quer que eu suba pela sua janela?

Respiro fundo antes de responder.

–Eu desço. – respondo rápido.

Um certo medo que ele desista e vá embora.

De vez.

Não estou preparada para isto de novo.

Saio da janela e desço as escadas pulando os degraus.

Nem sei como não caio, ao abrir a porta e vê-lo ali, agora de perto.

Ao meu alcance.

–Oi.

Ele parece mais lindo do que antes.

–O que faz aqui? – murmuro ainda perplexa.

Ele dá de ombros, desvia o rosto. Como se pensando numa resposta.

Acho que nem me importo mais com porquês.

Só quero que ele não vá embora.

–Parece surpresa.

–Você sumiu.

–Tive que viajar.

–Fui na sua casa

Ele franze a testa.

–Realmente?

Dou de ombros, vermelha.

Ele deve achar que sou uma stalker maluca agora.

–Fui apenas devolver a blusa. – minto. – Não havia ninguém.

–Todos nós viajamos.

–Parecia... que não ia voltar nunca mais. – tento engolir de volta minhas palavras, mas é tarde.

Cada vez mais me afundo.

–Enfim... – quero parecer prática e desinteressada. – Deixei sua blusa lá, não sabia o que fazer com ela.

–Podia mesmo ter ficado com ela. Como um presente.

–Não, obrigada. Não quero presentes.

Ele sorri.

Derreto mais um pouco.

Me mexo sem saber o que fazer com os arrepios no meu corpo.

–O que veio fazer aqui? – indago num murmúrio.

–Vim te convidar para dar uma volta comigo. Achei que tivesse gostado da clareira. Ver um pouco de sol.

Abro a boca várias vezes surpresa.

–Está falando sério?

Sei que pareço uma idiota, mas este cara me confunde demais.

Ele ri. Mais arrepios.

–Ao menos que não queira ir. – ele fica sério de repente. – Se tiver um outro compromisso.

–Não. – respondo rápido. – Eu vou apenas... trocar de roupa e...

Ele parece relaxar de novo.

–Tudo bem. Eu espero.

–Eu vou... subir. Se quiser entrar e esperar...

Ele entra e eu fecho a porta.

Edward Cullen é tão perfeito que parece muito estranho tê-lo ali na minha simples casa.

–Não vou demorar. – prometo, ainda com aquele medo idiota de que ele desista por algum motivo.

Subo as escadas correndo e troco de roupa rapidamente.

Me olho no espelho enquanto escovo os dentes, lançando um olhar critico ao meu jeans e suéter.

Nada bonito ou glamuroso.

Teria que servir.

Afinal, era só uma caminhada não era?

Mas sinto borboletas em meu estômago quando finalmente desço e ele ainda está ali.

Na minha cozinha.

E encaro a mesa surpresa, ao ver que ele preparou um prato de cereal pra mim.

–Achei que devia comer antes de sair.

–Não precisava ter feito isto. – digo sem graça.

–Apenas sente e coma, Isabella Swan.

Eu faço o que ele pediu.

E enquanto como, com Edward Cullen me observando, fico achando que perdi alguma coisa.

Aquele é o mesmo cara que me tratou feito lixo há alguns dias.

Agora está ali todo fofo na minha cozinha, me chamando pra sair e fazendo cereal pra mim.

Sei que deveria estar lhe fazendo perguntas neste momento.

Mas não consigo sair daquele estado de contentamento quase ilusório que a presença dele ali me causa.

Então apenas me apresso em comer e depois saímos para a manhã fria.

Ele abre a porta do reluzente Volvo prata mim e eu deslizo para dentro.

Uma música clássica toca no rádio.

–Se não gostar pode mudar. – ele diz enquanto coloca o carro em movimento.

–Eu gosto. Minha mãe colocava muito em casa.

–Temos isto em comum então.

Espio o tempo pela janela. Apenas tentando não ficar olhando pra ele, como gostaria de fazer.

E me pergunto quantas coisas teríamos em comum.

A julgar pelo carro super caro, a casa maravilhosa, e os parentes finos, acho que não muito.

Tento não me sentir deprimida.

Ele está ali. É o que importa.

Ele voltou porque deve gostar de mim. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

Edward pára o carro na estrada e saltamos.

Me preocupo em ficar em pé e não escorregar enquanto caminhamos.

Mas não tenho muito sucesso, quando nos primeiros minutos escorrego num musgo.

Edward ri e eu me sinto mais desajeitada do que nunca.

–Vem, me dê a mão. – ele estende a mão a minha frente e eu seguro sem hesitar.

Seus dedos s fecham em volta dos meus.

Não quero soltá-los nunca mais.

A caminhada parece fácil agora com Edward me guiando.

E chego a desejar que o caminho não tenha fim.

Mas chegamos na clareira que é como eu me lembro.

Linda e iluminada.

–Adoro este lugar... – murmuro, enquanto Edward me guia por entre as flores no chão.

–Eu também. Gosto de vir aqui para ficar sozinho.

–Oh... então por que me trouxe?

–Eu te disse que íamos dividir, não disse?

E seu sorriso é tão maravilhoso que sorrio de volta.

Suspirando.

–Tem certeza que não estragarei seu "lugar de ficar sozinho"?

–Eu quis dizer que gosto daqui pra me afastar um pouco da minha casa, da minha família.

O encaro curiosa.

Ele me faz sentar e se acomoda ao meu lado

–Sua família parece legal.

Ele ri.

–De longe.

Quero fazer mais perguntas.

Quero saber tudo sobre ele, mas não quero soar curiosa demais.

–Bom, fiquei sabendo que tem vários irmãos... deve ser divertido.

–Divertido ou sufocante. Depende do momento.

–Você... bom, me contaram que é adotado.

Fico vermelha quando ele me encara com um ar divertido.

–Andou me investigando.

Dou de ombros.

–Todo mundo conhece vocês na cidade. Cidade pequena...

–Eu sei... estava te provocando. Investiguei você também.

Eu o encaro surpresa.

–Sério? – fico imaginando o que ele descobriu sobre mim. – E...?

–Isabella Swan, filha do chefe Swan, morou aqui em Forks apenas nos verões, e o resto do tempo em Phoenix com sua mãe. Foi para a faculdade de Boston onde ficou dois anos e depois continuou em Londres, da onde acabou de voltar.

–Uau... acho que isto resume tudo. – me mexo, incomodada. – Me sinto meio incompetente porque não ter descoberto tudo isto sobre você.

–Disse que não tinha me investigado.

–E não fiz isto mesmo. Apenas minha amiga Angela e meu pai comentaram...

–O quê? – Edward parecia em alerta de repente.

–Que são ricos. Que seu pai é médico e que adotou você e seus irmãos e a grande fofoca é que seus irmãos namoram entre si.

Ele sorri.

–Sim, é verdade Acha esquisito.

–Um pouco...

–Bom, posso te pedir uma coisa?

Qualquer coisa.

–Sim.

–Se quiser saber alguma coisa sobre mim, pergunte a mim.

–E você irá responder?

–Por que não responderia?

Eu dou de ombros.

–Você me confunde. Uma hora foge, me evita, é frio. E agora estamos tendo um encontro.

–Eu tentei mesmo ficar longe de você.

Ouvir isto da boca dele me confunde ainda mais.

Então eu realmente não estava delirando.

Edward tinha mesmo me evitado.

–Por quê?

Ele dá de ombros.

–Não tem importância agora...

Respiro fundo.

–Bom, posso tecer algumas teorias.

–Conte-me. – ele deita sobre a grama e eu faço o mesmo.

–Você tem uma namorada. – digo, olhando o céu e rezando intimamente para que ele responda que não.

–Não.

Eu busco seu rosto, mas ele está olhando o céu também.

Ok, ele não tem namorada, mas ainda pode ser pior.

–Você é casado?

–Não.

–Você é gay.

Ele ri alto agora.

–Não, Bella. Não sou gay.

–Você está em Forks com uma identidade falsa pela proteção de testemunhas.

–É muito criativa em suas teorias.

–Você simplesmente não gosta de mim.

Desta vez ele me encara.

Não desejo que ele veja a insegurança em meu olhar, mas acho que é impossível.

–Achei que gostasse de você. Estou dividindo meu esconderijo. – há divertimento em sua voz, mas não em seu olhar.

–Talvez eu esteja enganada.

–Você não sabe de nada.

–Conte-me.

–Eu não sou uma boa companhia para você.

–Então por que estamos aqui?

–Porque não conseguir ficar longe.

–Então não fique.

Ele desvia o olhar.

–Não é assim tão simples.

Começo a me irritar.

E me levanto, limpando a grama presa na minha roupa.

–Quero ir embora.

Edward se levanta também.

–Bella, me desculpe...

–Por o quê? Por existir?

Seus dedos longos castigam os cabelos cor de areia.

–Eu realmente deveria ficar longe...

–E eu realmente queria entender por quê!

Ele respira fundo, olhando para longe.

O sol já não parece tão bom agora quando Edward está longe de mim.

Mesmo que seja em pensamentos.

–Ok, vamos descer.

E enquanto caminhamos de volta num silêncio tenso, sinto meu coração se escurecendo assim como o tempo a minha volta.

Então este é o fim?

Não estou preparada para o fim.

Não agora. Acho que nunca vou estar.

E então enquanto tento me manter em pé sem a ajuda das mãos de Edward nas minhas, penso numa maneira de não deixá-lo ir.

Mas o que uma garota como eu pode fazer para ficar com um cara como Edward Cullen?

Lindo, rico e perfeito demais pra mim.

Distraída com meus pensamentos, tropeço e quase vou ao chão, mas Edward segura meu braço, me impedindo de cair totalmente.

Mas chego a me inclinar pra frente, meus cabelos esvoaçando em volta do rosto.

Me aprumo rápido.

–Por favor, não caia. – sua voz é serena e eu o encaro.

–Falei que sou desastrada.

Ele sorri . É um riso triste.

Então ele levanta mão e toca um ponto entre minha orelha e meus cabelos.

Me encolho.

– Você tem uma cicatriz.

Afasto suas mãos, incomodada.

Meus próprios dedos tocam a cicatriz.

–Um tombo bem feio, na verdade. – digo, voltando a andar.

Edward não pergunta o que aconteceu e eu fico aliviada.

Eu realmente sou uma pessoa bem propensa a acidentes.

Tanto, que é quase banal.

Mas aquele em especial, não fora banal.

Afasto meus pensamentos daquele assunto.

Não era apenas Edward Cullen que tinha segredos.

Entramos no carro e Edward não liga o rádio.

Tenho vontade de chorar.

Quando chegamos em frente a minha casa, saímos do carro e eu mordo os lábios meio nervosa ao ver a viatura do meu pai parada ali.

–Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite?

O quê?

–Está me convidando para jantar?

Ele sorri.

–Sim. Se quiser...

Eu hesito.

Aquele comportamento estranho de Edward me deixava confusa demais.

Era uma montanha russa de sentimento.

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Realmente não era uma pessoa boa pra mim.

Mas se ele conseguia ficar longe.

Eu não era diferente.

–Sim...

–Bella? – escuto a voz do meu pai e me viro.

Charlie está vindo em nossa direção com cara de poucos amigos.

–Onde esteve? Estava preocupado...

–Pai, não exagera, apenas fui dar uma volta...

Meu pai encara Edward.

–Com o Edward. – continuo e faço as apresentações. – Pai, este é Edward Cullen, acho que até já se conhecem.

Edward estende a mão.

Qualquer um ficaria nervoso em enfrentar meu pai.

Mas Edward parecia bem calmo.

–Oi, Chefe...

–Oi, Edward... posso saber o que quer com a minha filha?

–Pai, pelo amor de deus!

–Quero apenas saber as intenções dele...

–Chega, pai! – digo irritada e encaro Edward. – Então você me busca à noite.

–Sim. – ele entra no carro e eu ainda lanço um olhar irado ao meu pai, antes de entrar em casa.

Às vezes aquela superproteção era ridícula.

Entro no quarto e abro a janela.

E então me surpreendo ao ver Edward fora do carro.

Ele diz algo ao meu pai que não escuto e meu responde outra num tom frio.

Edward entra no carro e parte.

–Mas o quê...?

Desço as escadas e vejo Charlie entrando.

–Que diabos estava falando pro Edward?

–Nada demais. – Charlie pega uma cerveja na geladeira.

–Nada? Eu te conheço, pai! Espero que não estrague tudo! Este cara é importante.

Charlie me encara.

Parece preocupado.

–Bella, não devia se envolver com ele.

–Por que não?

–Os Cullens são...

–Ricos? Acha que isto é um grande problema?

–São gente diferente de nós!

–E daí? Eu sei o que estou fazendo, pai!

–Sempre diz isto...

Rolo os olhos.

–Eu sou adulta agora...

–Eu esperava que fosse realmente...

–Chega disto, pai! Eu vou sair com Edward hoje. Não sei se vai dar certo ou não. Mas eu quero que dê.

–Apenas tome cuidado...

–Eu tomarei.

–E Jacob. – ele pergunta antes que eu me afaste – Achei que fosse sair com ele hoje.

Fecho os olhos me xingando mentalmente.

Droga, eu tinha me esquecido totalmente de Jacob.

E como eu faria agora?

Desmarcar com Edward e dizer que eu já tenho um compromisso?

Me arrasto para o quarto, me sentindo arrasada, sabendo que o certo é fazer justamente isto.

Mas a tarde passa enquanto me deito fitando o teto.

Cada célula do meu ser grita para que eu desmarque com Jacob, mas minha consciência diz o contrário.

E quando eu me levanto e pego as chaves da caminhonete, penso se estou tomando a decisão correta.

Jacob sai da oficina atrás da sua casa e sorri surpreso ao me ver.

Eu não consigo sorrir de volta.

–Olá... o que faz aqui? Estava acabando o conserto do rabbit pra gente sair hoje...

–É sobre isto que vim falar.

–Algum problema?

–Preciso desmarcar.

–Por quê?

Mordo os lábios com força, pensando em mil desculpas diferentes, mas este é Jacob e mesmo sabendo que eu posso e vou magoá-lo, eu digo a verdade.

–Eu vou sair com Edward Cullen.

Minha voz não passa de um sussurro culpado.

Várias expressões passam pelo rosto de Jacob.

Incredulidade. Raiva. E por fim uma aceitação.

–Edward Cullen? – ele assovia ironicamente.

–Eu sei... parece bizarro que um cara como ele queira alguém como eu.

–Você é maravilhosa, Bella. Por que não ia querer?

–Eu sinto muito, Jacob, eu...

–Está a fim dele mesmo?

–Sim, estou. – confesso. – Sei que eu aceitei sair com você, mas somos amigos e não quero iludi-lo...

–Devia me sentir feliz por isto, mas só me sinto pior.

–Jake... sinto muito. Ainda é meu melhor amigo.

–Queria ser mais que isto, mas sinto que com Edward Cullen no páreo, eu já perdi.

Não sei o que dizer.

Porque ele tem razão.

–Bom, eu não tenho como competir, não é? Avisarei Mike Newton.

Ele se afasta, me deixando sozinha ali.

Por um momento quero correr atrás dele.

Quero pedir desculpas e...

E o quê?

Eu fiz minha escolha.

Agora tinha que aceitar as conseqüências.

E a verdade era que Jacob estava na minha vida há tanto tempo que nem conseguia me lembrar desde quando.

Era meu melhor amigo. Parte de mim.

Mas ele não me fazia sentir como Edward Cullen.

E eu queria saber o que mais eu poderia sentir.

E hoje à noite eu iria me encontrar com ele.

E descobrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Escuto o carro estacionando em frente a minha casa exatamente às oito da noite.

Dou uma última olhada no espelho, um tanto insegura, mas desço rapidamente.

Infelizmente não a tempo de impedir meu pai de abrir a porta para Edward.

Charlie me olha como se eu estivesse indo para um ritual de sacrifício.

Tento não ficar chateada ou brava com ele. Afinal, é meu pai.

Mas realmente não sei o que ele vê de tão errado em eu sair com Edward Cullen.

Vejo meu pai cumprimentar Edward friamente e me apresso a intervir.

–Oi, Edward, você é pontual.

–E você está bonita.

Eu quase suspiro com o olhar que ele me lança, me sentindo realmente bonita como ele diz.

Meu pai limpa a garganta com um pigarro chato.

–Vamos? – pego minha blusa e saio, ignorando o olhar do meu pai.

–Me desculpe pelo meu pai. – digo dentro do carro.

Mas Edward não parece impressionado com isto.

–Ele é seu pai, natural que se preocupe com você.

–Ele exagera... Desde que... – eu paro, mordendo os lábios.

–Desde o quê?

–Nada... – desconverso.

Edward mal me conhece. E há coisas que ele nem precisa saber sobre mim.

Ao menos por enquanto.

Nós chegamos em Port Angeles numa velocidade incrível e entramos num restaurante italiano.

Eu sorrio.

–Como adivinhou que eu gosto de comida italiana?

Ele sorri de volta.

–Apenas um palpite.

–Eu não sou italiana, apesar do nome.

–Eu sei.

–É que as pessoas às vezes pensam isto.

–Imagino.

Nós fazemos o pedido e a garçonete demora mais tempo que necessário com Edward.

Quase sinto uma simpatia por ela. Se fosse eu talvez estivesse fazendo o mesmo.

Edward é quase perfeito demais para não se interessar.

O que me faz de novo ficar em dúvida sobre os motivos dele gostar de mim.

–Parece muito pensativa.

–Apenas me perguntando o que você vê em mim. – talvez eu estivesse sendo sincera demais pra um encontro, mas não consigo evitar.

–Você é bonita.

–Não sou.

–Pra mim você é. Acha que é à toa que Mike Newton e Jacob Black são loucos por você.

Eu fico vermelha.

–Não é assim.

–Tudo bem, eu realmente não quero falar de outros caras. Me conte sobre Londres.

Eu conto a ele sobre minha faculdade, sobre minha adoração por Jane Austen e de como me emocionei em visitar sua casa.

–Então isto foi o de mais interessante na Inglaterra.

–Deve me achar tediosa agora.

–Não. Acho fascinante.

Minha respiração acelera e eu perco um pouco o prumo quando ele me encara.

É fácil fazer tudo desaparecer ao redor.

–Muitos caras deviam te achar fascinante. – ele diz.

Eu dou de ombros, incomodada.

–Achei que não queria falar de outros caras.

–Apenas curioso se você deixou alguém te esperando lá

–Ninguém. – me apresso a dizer. – Eu não... Fui pra Inglaterra para arranjar um namorado.

–Então não saía com ninguém?

–Eu não disse isto. Houve alguns encontros... nada marcante.

Não sei por que ele insiste em saber estas coisas.

Realmente não há nada de interessante sobre minha vida amorosa em Londres.

Eu estava mais interessada em pesquisar Jane Austen e outros autores preferidos do que paquerar.

–Mas espero que pelo menos tenha conhecido os lugares interessantes de lá.

–Já esteve lá?

–Algumas vezes, com meus irmãos.

–Acho que devem viajar bastante, não é?

–Às vezes. Minhas irmãs gostam de viajar mais do que eu.

–Como elas são?

–Rosalie é linda e sabe disto. É muito vaidosa. Até meio egoísta. Alice adora moda. E é muito enxerida. Gosta de se intrometer na minha vida.

–E seus irmãos?

–Jasper é calado, sempre fica na dele. Emmett é valentão. Ele é obcecado por Rose.

–Ainda acho esquisito, seus irmãos namorarem.

–Não somos irmãos de sangue. Fomos adotados quando éramos adolescentes.

–O que aconteceu com seus pais verdadeiros?

–Morreram. Tive sorte de Carlisle me adotar em sua família. Ele e Esme são os pais que eu conheço.

–Parece muito digno da parte deles. Gostaria de conhecê-los.

Acho que fico decepcionada de Edward não comentar algo sobre me apresentar aos pais dele, mas guardo pra mim.

O que eu estou pensando? Nós mal nos conhecemos!

De repente o celular de Edward toca. Ele olha o visor e não parece muito feliz com quem seja que está ligando pra ele.

–Eu vou atender, já volto. – ele se levanta da mesa e eu seguro minha curiosidade.

Aproveito para levantar e ir ao banheiro.

E quando estou saindo, vejo alguém conhecido.

–Ben! - exclamo surpresa ao ver o namorado de Angela.

–Oi, Bella, quanto tempo! – ele me abraça.

–Cadê a Angela?

–Ela acabou de entrar, não a viu?

–Nossa, acho que nos desencontramos.

Ele me mede, reparando no meu vestido.

–Hum, está num encontro.

–Sim.

–Uau. E eu conheço o sortudo?

–Não sei... – eu lanço um olhar a nossa mesa, onde Edward acabou de se sentar novamente.

–Edward Cullen? – Ben parece realmente perplexo e isto me incomoda um pouco.

Será que todo mundo achava esquisito eu estar saindo com Edward?

–Bella, está saindo com...

–Ben! – Angela aparece e o interrompe. – Deixa a Bella em paz. – e ela sorri, me abraçando rapidamente. – Oi, tudo bem? Entendi que está num encontro?

–Sim, com o Edward.

–Entendi. – Angela parece tão esquisita quanto Ben agora. – Bom, nós vamos nos sentar. Não queremos atrapalhar seu encontro. Eu te ligo amanhã, ok?

–Claro.

Eles se afastam antes que eu possa perguntar qual o problema.

–Mas isto é... – ainda escuto Ben falar e Angela o interrompe.

–Cala sua boca! Não é da sua conta.

–Mas este Edward...

–Chega, Ben!

Caminho de volta a nossa mesa intrigada.

–Eu pedi a conta. – Edward diz e eu me pergunto se o fato dele estar terminando nosso jantar abruptamente tem a ver com o telefonema.

–Tudo bem. - apenas digo.

E enquanto estamos no carro, o estranho diálogo entre Angela e Ben ainda me intriga.

O que eles sabem sobre Edward que eu não sei?

Quando Edward pára o carro em frente a minha casa todo os outros pensamentos se tornam secundários.

Há apenas um desejo dentro de mim.

Enquanto me acompanha até a porta da minha casa, ele segura minha mão, que cabe perfeitamente dentro da dele, aquecendo meus dedos frios.

Gosto da sensação.

Desejo que ele me aqueça inteira naquele momento.

Quero que ele me beije como nunca quis algo na vida.

E espero ansiosa, com a respiração presa na garganta e um frio na barriga.

Mas Edward solta minha mão, dando um passo atrás.

–Boa noite, Bella.

Ele se afasta, voltando para o carro e eu ainda fico ali, aturdida.

E ainda estou ali muito tempo depois do Volvo prata desaparecer na estrada.

Naquela noite, eu tenho pesadelos.

E quando acordo na manhã seguinte, Charlie me encara com mal disfarçada curiosidade enquanto como meu cereal.

–Como foi seu encontro?

–Quer mesmo saber sobre isto? – resmungo.

Uma leve dor de cabeça lateja em minha têmpora.

Resumo de uma noite mal dormida.

–Não está mais aqui quem falou...

Ele fica em silêncio por um momento.

–Vai sair com o tal Cullen de novo?

Sim. É o que também me pergunto.

–Não sei. – resmungo, me levantando e me ocupando em lavar a louça.

–Você está bem? – Charlie pergunta.

–Por que não estaria?

–Pensei ter ouvido você gritar ontem à noite.

–Apenas pesadelos.

–Bella... – suas mãos tocam meu cabelo. Suspiro pesadamente.

Quero afastar suas mãos e dizer pra parar com aquela preocupação.

Eu tinha ido embora pra Londres justamente por causa disto.

–Estou bem, pai. – garanto, com um sorriso não muito seguro.

–Sobre o que eram os pesadelos?

–Não me lembro... – dou de ombros e é verdade.

Apenas me faziam acordar com uma sensação ruim.

–Não deveria estar saindo com este cara...

Eu me irrito.

–E o que o Edward tem a ver com isto? Está começando a exagerar!

–Eu apenas me preocupo...

–Pai, já faz dois anos. Eu estou bem. Por favor, não faça eu me arrepender de ter voltado pra cá.

–Tudo bem. Vou deixá-la em paz. Apenas tome cuidado...

–Não tem motivo pra preocupação, acho que Edward Cullen nem está interessado em mim...

–Ah é?

–Não quero falar sobre isto.

–Certo. Eu vou dar um pulo na delegacia.

–Hoje é domingo. Achei que íamos almoçar juntos.

–Eu também, mas preciso verificar uns problemas na floresta. Ligue para o Jacob.

Depois que Charlie sai eu penso se realmente devo ligar para o Jake.

As coisas não tinham ficado nada bem depois de eu ter desmarcado com ele pra jantar com Edward.

Mas será que eu ainda podia contar com Jacob como meu amigo?

Só havia uma maneira de descobrir.

Pego e o telefone e ligo pra Jake.

–Oi Jake

–Bels?

–Sim, sou eu... ainda está bravo comigo?

–Bravo não é a expressão correta...

–Eu sinto muito...

–Para de dizer isto, Bels. Eu ainda sou seu amigo, ok?

Eu rio sozinha.

–Então quer vir almoçar comigo?

–Nem precisa chamar duas vezes.

E eu ainda estou rindo quando desligo.

Ia ser tudo como antes.

Antes de Edward Cullen aparecer e bagunçar minha cabeça.

Não que eu não quisesse que ele voltasse e bagunçasse mais um pouco.

Mas Edward era estranho demais. Uma hora parecia gostar de mim e outra me tratava friamente e sumia.

Talvez meu pai tivesse razão e Edward não fosse mesmo bom para mim.

Jacob aparece na hora combinada e tudo parece realmente como se nada tivesse mudado.

E eu gosto disto. Gosto da sensação de normalidade que ele me dá.

Mas em algum momento na tarde, enquanto assistimos um filme antigo na tv, ele me encara.

–Como foi seu encontro?

–Jake... Não precisamos falar sobre isto.

–Mas não somos amigos?

Dou de ombros.

Não quero falar de Edward com Jacob.

–Eu não sei... se ele vai voltar. As coisas foram meio estranhas ontem, mas podemos não falar sobre isto?

–Tudo bem.

E Jacob não pergunta mais sobre Edward e me sinto aliviada.

Mas as coisas já não são tão naturais agora.

Eu não posso fingir que Edward não existe.

Jacob diz que precisa ir embora quando o filme termina e eu o acompanho até o jardim.

E nós dois paramos surpresos ao ver um Volvo prata estacionando.

A alegria e o alívio que sinto quase transborda em meu peito e por mais que não deseje esfregar nada sobre o que sinto por Edward na cara de Jacob, tenho certeza que isto é transparente em meu rosto.

E tenho que conter minha vontade de correr pra ele, quando Edward sai do carro.

Mas sua expressão é fria ao ver Jacob, que também o encara com descontentamento.

–Edward... não sabia que viria... aqui. – gaguejo, sem saber o que fazer.

–Eu não sabia que estava ocupada. – ele olha pra Jake.

–Jacob está indo embora... Não é Jake?

–Claro que sim! – não me passa despercebida a ironia na voz de Jacob.

Mas eu já estou em outro mundo agora.

Um mundo onde tem Edward Cullen.

–Tchau, Bels. Adorei a nossa tarde. – e ele se aproxima e beija meu rosto.

Fico vermelha, pois sei que ele fez de propósito.

Olho para Edward para ver sua reação enquanto Jacob se afasta e entra no carro.

–O que veio fazer aqui? – pergunto aturdida. – Se eu soubesse que viria, eu... bem, Jacob veio apenas almoçar comigo. – eu nem sabia porque estava dando tantas explicações, mas de repente Edward estava perto de mim.

E sem aviso, ele está me beijando.

E tudo o mais desaparece ao meu redor.

Ele me beija com uma familiaridade surpreendente. Não há aquela estranheza normal de quando as bocas se encontram pela primeira vez.

Nossos lábios se acariciam como se tivessem feito aquilo milhões de vezes antes. Nossas línguas se entrelaçam como velhas amantes.

Estremeço de puro deleite e derreto nele, querendo saber se nossos corpos também se encaixarão à perfeição.

E todo meu intimo dói de um desejo quase desesperado.

Sinto vontade de arrancar suas roupas e as minhas com as unhas e travo meus dedos em sua camisa, enquanto sinto suas mãos em meus cabelos.

O barulho de um motor saindo em arrancada me tira do transe e eu me afasto. Só então me dando conta de que Jacob ainda estava ali.

Encaro Edward ofegante. Meus lábios ainda sentem o gosto dele.

Meu corpo ainda treme.

–Fez isto para que Jacob visse. – é uma constatação.

Ele não nega.

–Ele está apaixonado por você.

–Somos amigos.

–Ele é apaixonado por você. – insiste.

Seus dedos passam pelos cabelos num gesto de frustração.

–Te deixei em maus lençóis por te beijar? Você e ele...

–Não! Eu te disse, não há nada entre mim e Jake. Ok, pode haver algum sentimento da parte dele, mas somos amigos. Apenas isto. Não precisava... ter me beijado pra demarcar território!

–Talvez eu quisesse apenas te beijar.

Eu ofego de puro prazer.

Quero desesperadamente que ele me beije de novo.

–Eu vim te convidar pra dar uma volta na cidade. – ele diz e eu sinto um certo desapontamento.

Eu só consigo pensar que meu pai não está em casa. E que eu poderia levar Edward até meu quarto e...

Respiro fundo, tentando manter minha mente e meu corpo sob controle.

–Certo. Vou pegar minha blusa.

Entro correndo e pego a blusa. Ao passar por um espelho, vejo meu cabelo em estado lastimável.

Solto um gemido de desalento e resolvo simplesmente prendê-lo num rabo de cavalo

Edward me espera dentro do carro e eu entro.

Ele sorri pra mim e eu sorrio de volta.

Quero me inclinar e beijar sua boca. Mas não tenho coragem.

Nestas horas eu queria ser menos tímida. Ou mais experiente.

Queria saber seduzir um cara como Edward Cullen.

E me pergunto quantas garotas ele já deve ter saído.

Este pensamento me enche de um ciúme dolorido e ridículo.

–O que foi? – ele indaga intrigado.

– O que foi o quê?

–Parece estar pensando em coisas ruins.

–Nada... apenas... curioso sobre você.

Ele ri, olhando a estrada. Me delicio encarando seu perfil.

–Você disse que era pra eu perguntar qualquer coisa a você.

–Sim, eu me lembro. Pergunte.

–Você realmente não tem nenhuma namorada?

–Não, Bella, não tenho.

–Mas deve ter tido várias.

Ele pára em um farol e me encara divertido.

–Você quer um relatório de todos meus antigos relacionamentos.

–Não, claro que não...

–Porque talvez eu peça o seu também.

–Apenas imagino que um cara como você deve ter ficado com muitas garotas na universidade.

–Um cara como eu?

–Bonito, rico...

–Você me faz parecer bem superficial, Isabella Swan.

–Não quis dizer isto.

Ele ri, parecendo realmente divertido com minhas conjecturas.

–Você é tão absurda. – ele diz.

–Me acha absurda?

–Chegamos.

Ele pára o carro em frente a uma livraria e eu esqueço que ele me chamou de absurda, abrindo um sorriso.

–Como adivinhou que este é um dos meus lugares preferidos?

Ele sorri.

–Não é difícil de adivinhar, adoradora de Jane Austen.

Nós saímos do carro e ele segura minha mão enquanto entramos.

Gosto demais disto. De suas mãos nas minhas.

A sensação de compromisso que isso me traz.

No fundo sei que estou sendo precipitada, mas não consigo evitar.

Eu passeio pelas prateleiras como uma criança numa loja de doce.

E Edward me acompanha com divertimento.

–Gosto do seu sorriso. – ele diz e eu levanto o olhar de um exemplar de Mansfied Park.

–Você ganhou muitos pontos por ter me trazido aqui. – guardo o livro na prateleira.

Já tenho todos os livros de Jane Austen.

–Mas acho que se arrependerá disto... quando entro numa livraria não quero mais sair.

–Eu também gosto de livrarias.

–Sério? Agora vai me dizer que é grande fã de Jane Austen.

–Prefiro os mais modernos. – ele pega um livro na prateleira. – Já leu W.H Auden?

–Nunca.

–É um poeta e crítico inglês, foi a grande voz dos jovens intelectuais de esquerda dos anos 30. Sua poesia é sempre perturbadora... – ele abre numa página e me dá. – Leia.

Pego o livro de suas mãos e leio o poema que se chama Funeral Blues.

Pare os relógios, cale o telefone  
Evite o latido do cão com um osso  
Emudeça o piano e que o tambor surdo anuncie  
a vinda do caixão, seguido pelo cortejo.

Que os aviões voem em círculos, gemendo  
e que escrevam no céu o anúncio: ele morreu.  
Ponham laços pretos nos pescoços brancos das pombas de rua  
e que guardas de trânsito usem finas luvas de breu.

Ele era meu Norte, meu Sul, meu Leste e Oeste  
Meus dias úteis, meus finais-de-semana,  
meu meio-dia, meia-noite, minha fala e meu canto.  
Eu pensava que o amor era eterno; estava errado.

As estrelas não são mais necessárias; apague-as uma por uma  
Guarde a lua, desmonte o sol  
Despeje o mar e livre-se da floresta  
pois nada mais poderá ser bom como antes era.

Fecho o livro ao acabar de ler, sentindo toda a tristeza daquele poema triste.

Edward parece triste também.

–É lindo.

Ele sorri, pegando o livro das minhas mãos.

–É triste.

–Mas é bonito mesmo assim.

–Vamos embora.

Edward faz questão de comprar o livro pra mim.

–Não gosto de presentes. – reclamo, enquanto passamos no caixa.

–Nem livros?

–Não quero ganhar presentes de você.

–Mas eu quero dar.

É inútil discutir, então eu aceito o livro.

–Quer tomar um café?

–Claro. – aceito prontamente e Edward me leva a uma cafeteria no fim da rua.

Adoro estar ali com ele. Mas desconfio de que adoraria estar em qualquer lugar com Edward Cullen.

–Ainda não me contou o que estudou na faculdade.

–Nada extraordinário. Administração.

–Imagino que sua família tenha alguma empresa, algo assim.

–Mais ou menos. A gente trabalha com investimentos.

–E ninguém quis ser médico como seu pai?

–Creio que não.

–E você... não mora aqui em Forks não é?

–Eu moro em Seattle atualmente.

–Ah. – tento conter minha decepção.

–Mas estou sempre na cidade para visitar meus pais.

–Que bom. – meu sorriso é amarelo.

O que vai acontecer agora? Tenho vontade de perguntar.

Mas tenho medo.

Nós voltamos para casa quando já anoitece.

Edward pára o carro em frente a minha casa.

–Estou indo para Seattle amanhã.

Eu mordo os lábios, apreensiva.

–E isso quer dizer o quê? – pergunto, o encarando na semi-escuridão do carro.

–Bella eu não sei... se sou uma boa opção para você.

–Porque mora em outra cidade?

–Se fosse só isto...

–Qual o problema então? Por que todo mundo parece achar que não devo sair com você?

–Talvez eles tenham razão.

–Sou eu que defino isto. E eu escolho você.

Minha voz sai bem corajosa e decidida naquele momento.

E eu chego a ter orgulho de mim mesma.

–Então se você não quer ficar comigo, se... – eu não consigo continuar, pois sou puxada pela nuca, e sinto seu hálito delicioso em minha língua antes dele me beijar.

E é um beijo diferente do outro.

Sinto quase um desespero em seus lábios apertando os meus, de suas mãos infiltrando-se em meus cabelos.

Como se a qualquer momento ele fosse me soltar e nunca mais fossemos nos ver.

Como se fosse um último beijo.

Meu coração se aperta com a mera possibilidade de uma separação.

E agora sou eu que o beijo de volta com temor desesperado.

O desejo me percorre como fogo, marcando minha pele.

Crescendo em meu intimo desmesuradamente.

E um beijo se transforma em muitos. Paramos apenas para respirar e nossas respirações se misturam, até que de novo ele me beije, e sinto sua língua procurando a minha, que se enrosca na dele como eu gostaria que nossos corpos se enroscassem.

Meus dedos torcem seus cabelos cor de areia e eu sinto suas mãos deslizando por minhas costas, me apertando mais. Mas não é suficiente.

E eu gemo, perdida num redemoinho de sensações que faz eu desejar estarmos em outro lugar.

Um lugar onde ele possa tirar a minha roupa. E eu possa tirar a dele.

Onde eu possa sentir suas mãos em mim. Inteira.

Eu não quero me livrar do fogo. Eu quero me consumir nele.

Uma batida no vidro me assusta e Edward me solta.

E eu acompanho seu olhar e encaro horrorizada meu pai nos fitando com reprovação.

–Saia já deste carro, Bella.

–Oh deus. – murmuro, entre chocada e envergonhada.

–Acho melhor fazer o que ele pede. – Edward diz surpreendentemente calmo.

–Me desculpe por isto, eu...

–Bella, ou você sai ou... – meu pai ameaça e eu abro a porta saindo.

–Pai, o que pensa que está fazendo?

–Já pra dentro!

–Não! Não sou uma criança pra agir deste jeito...

–Mas está na minha casa e aqui são as minhas regras!

–Não acredito que está fazendo isto...

Charlie respira fundo e eu sei que ele está tentando se acalmar.

–Bella, entre. Vou apenas trocar uma palavrinha com seu... amigo.

Eu olho pra Edward.

–Bella, faça o que seu pai pede.

–Mas...

–Nós conversamos depois.

–Vai me ligar, não é?

–Sim.

E sem ter o que fazer eu entro em casa, batendo a porta.

Subo pro meu quarto e abro a janela.

E escuto meu pai dizer.

–Eu não pedi pra ficar longe da minha filha?

Não consigo escutar a resposta de Edward dentro do carro, mas estou absolutamente chocada por meu pai ter pedido isto a Edward.

–Você disse que ia se afastar, disse... – de novo Edward está falando e eu não escuto. – Sim, ela é adulta... mas é minha filha! E Você sabe porque eu te peço isto!

Sinto meu coração batendo descompassado. Quero ouvir o que Edward diz, mas não consigo.

–Tudo bem... Não posso concordar com isto, mas tem razão. Se ela quiser, eu não posso impedi-la! - e Charlie bate a porta do volvo com força.

Eu desço as escadas e o encontro.

–Pediu pra Edward se afastar de mim? – grito.

–Bella...

–Pediu?

–Sim, eu pedi.

–Meu Deus! Como pode ter feito isto? É a minha vida! Não pode me impedir de sair com quem eu queira.

–Você não sabe o que está fazendo...

–Não sei? Por que odeia o Edward? Qual o problema com ele?

–Não tenho nada a ver com o Edward e sim com você!

–Cansei desta superproteção!

–Você sabe o porquê.

–Isto é ridículo.

–Bella, escute. Você pediu pra ir pra Londres, e eu concordei... Você diz que está tudo bem, mas este Edward... Não é o homem certo pra você.

–Eu mesma devo definir isto e não você!

–Bella, apenas me escute...

–Não! Não vou escutar. Já cansei disto! De agora em diante não se intrometa mais, não vai adiantar, entendeu?

Eu subo as escadas de dois em dois degraus e ligo pra minha mãe.

Renée como sempre me escuta, enquanto choro e conto tudo a ela.

–Bella, Charlie apenas se preocupa...

–Ele não pode se intrometer assim na minha vida! Eu tenho 22 anos. Não devia ter vindo pra cá.

–Então venha pra Phoenix.

–Não posso, tenho um trabalho aqui agora.

–E tem o Edward, não é? – Renée diz e eu sinto seu tom preocupado também.

–Você também não, por favor.

–Sabe que nunca me intrometi na sua vida e nas suas escolhas. Apenas tome cuidado.

–Eu sou cuidadosa.

Era uma mentira. Mas eu não ia admitir isto.

Eu durmo mal naquela noite e acordo com olheiras para trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Angela pergunta se tenho algum problema e eu me calo.

Sei que posso confiar nela, mas simplesmente não quero falar sobre isto agora.

Quando chego em casa, pego a lista telefônica e acho facilmente o telefone da casa dos Cullens.

Uma mulher atende.

–O Edward está?

–Não, ele está em Seattle... quem quer falar com ele?

–Isabella Swan.

–Oh... – a mulher parece surpresa. – Eu sou Esme, a mãe dele. Você quer deixar algum recado?

–Não... tudo bem.

–Ele estará na cidade no fim de semana.

–Certo... obrigada.

Eu desligo.

Foi uma idiotice ligar.

Ele disse que estaria em Seattle.

Deito na minha cama e pego o livro que ele me deu.

Passo a tarde lendo e quando Charlie chega, bate a minha porta meio ressabiado.

–Quer pedir uma pizza?

Eu me sento atordoada.

–Nossa, perdi a hora...

–Não tem problema. Vou pedir uma pizza.

–Tudo bem.

Não falamos mais sobre Edward Cullen naquela semana.

E eu conto as horas para o dia em que ele estará de volta.

continua


	5. Chapter 5

Eu não era uma pessoa ansiosa.

Até agora.

A semana passara numa repetição de dias iguais.

Cinza e frio.

Dias sem Edward.

E enquanto caminho com Angela para fora da escola naquela tarde de sexta feira, eu tento parecer animada com seu convite de pegar um cinema à noite, possivelmente segurar vela, já que Ben também vai.

-Eu não sei...

-Vamos, por favor, vai ser ótimo!

-Não quero atrapalhar.

-Consegui convencer Ben de ver um filme romântico, preciso de companhia, provavelmente ele vai dormir a metade do filme.

Eu rio ao atravessar a porta e então Angela pára e eu acompanho seu olhar.

Meu coração falha uma batida ao ver o Volvo prata no estacionamento.

E Edward Cullen emergindo dele.

-Hum... aquele não é Edward Cullen? – Angela comenta querendo soar casual, mas não parece nem um pouco.

-Sim. - murmuro, meus olhos presos nele.

Meu coração agora está disparado de uma alegria imensurável.

Quero correr. Quero me jogar em cima dele.

Quero me fundir com ele.

Sua presença me faz ver agora o quanto que sua ausência foi dolorida.

E eu me pergunto como vivi sem Edward Cullen antes.

-Bom... acho que ele veio de buscar.

Obrigo meus olhos a se desviarem para Angela. Ela sorri.

Mas não há humor em seu rosto.

Ela parece preocupada.

-Qual o problema? Não me diga que também tem algum motivo obscuro para odiar os Cullens?

-Claro que não! Da onde tirou isto? Eu apenas... deixa pra lá.

-Não, fala. – insisto.

Já estou ficando de saco cheio daquela campanha contra Edward e eu juntos.

-Realmente é bobagem, Bella. E acho melhor você ir. A gente se vê...

Ela se afasta e eu finalmente caminho até Edward.

O vento bagunça seus cabelos cor de cobre.

Seu rosto esculpido está levemente vermelho do frio.

Eu não consigo parar de sorrir.

-Olá, estranho.

-Olá, Bella.

O sorriso dele é capaz de iluminar a tarde cinzenta de Forks.

Eu derreto um pouquinho.

-Achei que voltaria apenas amanhã.

-Eu também.

E ficamos ali, sorrindo no estacionamento quase vazio, alheios aos poucos estudantes que ainda transitam.

Alheios a qualquer coisa ao redor.

-E agora, fazemos o quê? – perguntou por fim.

Ele abre a porta do carro pra mim.

-Posso começar te levando em casa.

-Muito gentil da sua parte. – brinco, entrando no carro.

Edward dá a volta e senta no banco do motorista.

De novo escuto uma música clássica no rádio.

-É bonita.

-Eu compus.

-Mentira!

Ele apenas ri.

-Está falando sério?

-Eu toco um pouco de piano.

-Ok, primeiro diz que compõe música e agora diz que apenas "toca um pouco de piano".

-Gosto de tocar, apenas isto.

-E de compor.

-Componho apenas se tenho inspiração.

-Ah... – sinto um certo ciúme ao imaginá-lo compondo para alguma garota. – Para uma mulher?

-Também.

Eu mordo os lábios com força.

Quero saber se ele comporia uma música pra mim.

Mas obviamente não faço uma indagação destas.

Chegamos na minha casa rápido demais.

E eu o encaro, querendo mantê-lo perto de mim indefinidamente.

-Quer entrar?

-Seu pai pode não gostar muito.

-Ele não está em casa. – respondo meio irritada. – Por favor. – insisto.

-Melhor não.

Tento conter minha decepção dando de ombros.

-Tudo bem então, eu tenho muitas provas pra corrigir... – meu tom é ríspido e Edward obviamente percebe.

-Eu não quero criar problema com seu pai, Bella. – explica e eu o encaro.

-Por que meu pai mandou você não sair comigo?

-Ele é seu pai e só quer te proteger.

-Do quê? Por acaso você é algum vampiro que suga o sangue de garotas indefesas.

-Não sou um vampiro, certamente. – ele ri.

-E nem eu sou indefesa!

-Eu sei.

-Espero que esta implicância do meu pai não mude nada... entre nós. – o fito insegura.

Seus dedos tocam meu rosto.

Estremeço.

-Nada vai mudar o que sinto, Bella.

Fecho os olhos, perdida nas suas palavras.

Espero que ele me beije.

Mas em vez disto, ele se afasta.

Sinto frio.

Abro os olhos e ele está ligando o carro.

-Angela me convidou para ir ao cinema hoje. – digo rápido. – Vamos?

Ele sorri de lado.

-Eu não sei...

-Por favor... ela vai com o namorado dela...

-Tudo bem. Eu passo pra te pegar.

-Não, a gente se encontra lá. Também prefiro evitar meu pai por enquanto. – completo ao sair do carro.

Passo a tarde corrigindo provas e pensando em Edward.

À noite digo a Charlie apenas que vou ao cinema com Angela.

Ele não faz perguntas, enquanto se acomoda no sofá com uma cerveja.

Quando desço do carro vejo Edward com Angela e Ben.

Torço para que não esteja um clima ruim.

-Oi. – cumprimento meio ressabiada.

Edward sorri e segura minha mão.

-Estou atrasada?

-Não. – Angela responde. – A sessão começa daqui a 10 minutos. Já compramos o ingresso.

Olho pra Edward.

-O nosso também?

-Sim, vamos entrar?

Edward me guia até nossos assentos e eu percebo que gosto demais daquilo.

Dele segurando minha mão. Como se fosse meu namorado.

Mas eu nem sei se posso chamá-lo deste jeito.

Mesmo assim, aprecio aqueles momentos. Querendo que as horas demorem a passar.

O tempo deveria parar quando Edward está comigo.

Mas o tempo voa. Nunca parece suficiente.

Nós saímos da sessão e Angela e Ben se despedem.

Edward me leva até minha caminhonete e neste momento eu me pergunto por que diabos insisti em vir sozinha.

-Quer jantar comigo amanhã?

-Claro.

Me pergunto por que ele não me convida pra passar o dia com ele também.

Mas não quero parecer obcecada.

-Eu passo na sua casa, ou acha que seu pai criará problema?

-Eu me entendo com meu pai.

-Eu acho que... – ele parece sério de repente e eu seguro seu rosto.

-Não acho nada. Eu sou adulta. Faço o que eu quero. Meu pai pode chiar, mas não manda mais em mim.

Sua mão toca a minha e ele beija a palma, antes de retirá-la do seu rosto.

Ofego. Espero.

Ele abre a porta da caminhonete.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa? – pergunto ansiosa.

-Sim?

-Me beija?

Em algum ponto da minha mente, me sinto patética e desesperada.

Mas no final das contas nem me importo.

Não quando suas mãos enquadram meu rosto. Ou quando ele respira em minha boca.

Gemo baixinho.

-Por favor...

Edward geme nos meus lábios.

E eu deixo de pensar.

É tão bom quanto o outro beijo.

Me faz querer mais.

Agarro sua nuca e suspendo meus pés para ficar mais perto.

Me corpo queima. Dói.

Preciso me esfregar nele. Me fundir a ele.

Mas Edward pára, tão ofegante quanto eu e afasta minhas mãos.

Ele ainda acaricia meus cabelos levemente, antes de praticamente me empurrar para dentro da caminhonete.

Estou atordoada. A um ponto de chamá-lo para entrar comigo e iniciarmos uma sessão de amassos como a mais delirante das adolescentes.

Mas ele fecha a porta e se afasta para seu próprio carro.

Respiro fundo várias vezes e consigo ligar o carro e dar partida.

Ainda intoxicada por Edward Cullen.

Passo o dia seguinte meio flutuando numa nuvem de ansiedade.

Charlie me olha ressabiado e quando desço toda arrumada, ele me mede avaliador.

-Vou sair com o Edward.

Ele respira fundo e passa os dedos pelos cabelos.

Sei que está se contendo.

-O seu jantar está pronto. – digo simplesmente ao ouvir a buzina lá fora.

Entro no carro e respiro o mesmo ar que Edward Cullen.

Me inebrio com sua presença.

Ele sorri e, sem me conter, eu me inclino e beijo o canto dos seus lábios.

Ele dá partida. Uma mão no volante e outra segurando a minha.

Sou feliz neste momento.

Ele me leva num restaurante que nunca estive e é lindo e caro.

Mas não me importo. Na verdade eu mal olho ao redor. Minha atenção está toda em Edward.

Em como ele sorri de lado, em como seus olhos verdes parecem dourados na luz difusa.

Bebo suas palavras.

E faço mil perguntas sobre tudo.

Quero saber do que ele gosta. Do que ele não gosta.

Como foi sua infância. Como é sua vida com os Cullens.

E no fim da noite, ele me leva em casa.

Vejo a cortina mexer e sei que meu pai está me vigiando.

Quero pedir que Edward me leve dali.

Mas ele se inclina e beija minha testa, meu nariz, minha boca.

Suspiro.

-Quando te verei de novo? – não consigo deixar de perguntar.

Ele se afasta um pouco.

-Não vou pra Seattle por enquanto.

Eu sorrio, aliviada, feliz. Extasiada.

-Então posso reservar todas minhas noites pra você?

É a vez dele sorrir.

-Algumas horas do dia também.

-Parece perfeito.

-Agora é melhor sair, antes que seu pai apareça aqui com a arma.

Eu suspiro pesadamente, lamento o fim da noite e saio do carro.

Fico vendo o volvo se afastar.

Já sinto sua falta.

A semana seguinte é como um sonho.

Com todas as nuances estranhas que um sonho costuma ter.

Edward preenche meus dias e minhas noites.

Não que ele esteja sempre presente como eu gostaria .

Mas se não está comigo, estou pensando nele.

Sonhando com ele.

Ansiando por ele.

Tudo gira em torno de Edward Cullen agora.

Ele me espera na saída da escola e beija meus lábios frios.

Entra na minha casa e espera pacientemente enquanto corrijo infindáveis provas e exercícios e escuta minhas lamentações sobre os alunos.

E sempre vai embora antes de Charlie chegar.

Me leva para jantar em algumas noites, mas não todas.

São sempre lugares fabulosos que eu lamento que sejam tão caros, já que nem me importo com o que estou comendo.

Eu apenas espero o fim da noite. Espero por seus lábios nos meus.

E espero o dia em que ele não irá apenas me afastar e dizer boa noite.

Quero que ele fique.

E me pergunto porque ele não quer.

Talvez não seja questão de querer.

Desconfio seriamente que tem tudo a ver com meu pai nos espionando noite após noite.

Charlie não fala mais nada. Mas por seus olhares preocupados, por vezes angustiados, eu sei que ele é totalmente contra meu envolvimento com Edward.

Mas eu já ultrapassei este limite.

E o que dirão os pais de Edward?

Ele fala ocasionalmente da família Cullen, mas apenas quando eu pergunto.

Às vezes comenta algo que fez com os irmãos ou os pais, quando não está comigo.

Sei que os irmãos moram em Seattle, mas estão todos os fins de semana ali em Forks.

E me pergunto quando Edward irá me apresentar à família.

Numa tarde de sábado eu estou sozinha em casa.

Leio Orgulho e Preconceito pela enésima vez, mas minha mente não está nas peripécias de Darcy e Elizabeth.

Minha mente está na ausência de Edward.

Faz dois dias que nos encontramos pela última vez.

Ele havia me levado à livraria e insistido em me dar mais um exemplar de W.H Auden.

E quando eu bati o pé de que não queria nenhum presente, ele me chamara de absurda e comprara mesmo assim. E disse pra eu ler que seria um empréstimo.

E até agora ele não ligou. Será que esta será uma daquelas noites em que ele terá outro compromisso com os Cullens.

Em alguns momentos eu desejo que ele me inclua neles, mas não tenho coragem de propor.

Fecho Orgulho e Preconceito e pego o livro que Edward "me emprestou".

Eu já o li na noite passada.

E então uma ideia me vem à cabeça.

Antes que perca a coragem, coloco meu tênis e pego a chave do carro.

Vou até a casa dos Cullens.

Estou um pouco receosa ao tocar a campainha da casa dos Cullens.

Parece mais imponente do que da última vez que estive lá.

Mesmo assim, respiro fundo e espero, abraçando o livro em frente ao peito.

Uma moça baixinha de cabelos escuros curtos me encara surpresa.

-Oi, o Edward está? – indago rápido.

-É... oi... sim, ele está...

-Eu sou Isabella Swan, pode chamá-lo?

-Sei... – ela sorri de repente. – E eu sou Alice Cullen.

E sem aviso sou esmagada por um abraço.

-Que bom que finalmente... nos conhecemos, Bella!

-Alice quem está aí? – identifico a voz da moça loira que estava com Edward no estacionamento dos Newtons.

E Alice me puxa pra dentro.

-Bella Swan!

A moça loira em encara também surpresa.

Será que elas sabem quem eu sou?

-Bella, esta é Rosalie.

-Olá. – Rasalie responde séria.

-Vem, Bella, vou te levar até onde o Edward está.

E enquanto Alice Cullen me puxa, eu reparo vagamente que a casa é magnífica por dentro.

Todo o vidro deixando ver o verde lá de fora.

É um efeito magnífico.

Passamos uma sala.

Lá há dois rapazes.

Eles são lindos também e não tiram o rosto da TV, onde assistem um jogo.

-Garotos! – Alice murmura revirando os olhos, mas continua me puxando pelo corredor.

Então escuto uma música. Alguém está tocando piano.

E mesmo antes de adentrarmos a sala, eu sei que é Edward que toca.

Ele está distraído, sua atenção no piano.

Alice me solta.

-Vou deixá-la aqui, tenho certeza que prefere falar com Edward a sós. – ela diz no meu ouvido e se afasta.

Eu fico ali.

Edward ainda não me viu.

Não consigo me mexer, enquanto escuto o som do piano enchendo o ar.

A música me enche de uma inesperada e inexplicável tristeza.

E só percebo que estou chorando quando Edward pára de tocar e me encara.

"Eu estou apaixonada por ele".

Aquela constatação salta em minha mente, como se já estivesse ali, apenas esperando para vir à tona.

"Eu te amo", quero dizer. "Estou irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você".

Tantas formas de declaração passam pela minha cabeça num redemoinho de palavras.

Elas me inebriam. Mordo meus lábios com força para prendê-las ali.

-Bella? – Edward se levanta e vem até mim. – Por que está chorando?

Eu respiro fundo enquanto sinto os dedos de Edward enxugando meu rosto.

-Eu não sei... esta musica é linda. Me emocionou.

-O que faz aqui?

Dou de ombros e mostro o livro.

-Vim te devolver.

Ele sabe que é uma completa mentira, mas não diz nada.

Ele pega o livro e o coloca num aparador, se voltando para mim.

-Sua casa é maravilhosa.

-Minha mãe tem todo o crédito.

-Deve ser uma mulher de bom gosto. Gostaria de conhecê-la.

-Ela não está em casa. Saiu com meu pai.

-Conheci sua irmã Alice. E Rosalie.

Ele parece tenso.

-Sua irmã Alice parece mesmo um furacão. Ela me abraçou quando cheguei e me trouxe aqui. Rosalie apenas foi cordial. Também vi seus irmãos de relance... Parece ser uma família muito legal.

Ele dá um sorriso irônico.

-Todas as famílias são legais de longe.

-Você às vezes critica sua família... mas nunca me conta se tem algo realmente ruim acontecendo.

-Porque não tem. – ele segura minha mão. – Não ocupe sua mente com isto... Vem, vou te levar embora.

-Mas...

Ele já me puxa de volta pelos corredores de vidro.

Desta vez, ao chegarmos à outra sala, todos os irmãos de Edward estão ali. E nos encaram em silêncio.

-Não vai nos apresentar, Edward? – o mais alto deles pergunta.

Ele tem um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Edward esta sério, mas faz as apresentações.

-Bella, estes são meus irmãos, Emmett e Jasper.

-Muito prazer, Bella. – o grandalhão se aproxima e me abraça, me tirando do chão.

Dou uma risada nervosa.

-Emmett, menos. – Rosalie revira os olhos.

Jasper apenas meneia a cabeça.

-Olá, Bella.

-Fico feliz em conhecer vocês. – digo sinceramente.

-Edward, Bella vai jantar com a gente?

Só então eu reparo que já está escuro lá fora, a tarde caiu totalmente.

Mas antes que Edward possa responder o que eu acho que seria uma resposta negativa, Alice se aproxima e passa o braço pelo meus ombros.

-Mas claro que vai! Estamos felizes que finalmente esteja aqui também.

-Edward fala de você. – Jasper complementa.

Eu fico vermelha.

Edward ainda parece tenso.

Eu tento sorrir, para ele ver que está tudo bem.

-Espero que fale bem...

-Mas claro que sim. –Emmett Cullen responde. – só não disse que era tão bonita...

-Querido, não deixe Bella vermelha ou Edward com ciúmes. – Rosalie exclama e me encara. - Não ligue para ele.

-Não me importo.

-Bem, vamos comer? A comida vai esfriar! – Alice bate palmas.

-Não pense que a Bella acreditará nem por um segundo que foi você que fez a comida, Alice. – Jasper comenta enquanto vamos para a mesa.

Vejo várias embalagens de comida chinesa.

-Eu não ia fingir isto, claro! – ela ri e pisca.

-Então Bella, nos conte como é Londres. – Alice indaga.

-Edward nos contou que estudou lá. – Jasper explica.

Eu comento timidamente sobre meu curso e Alice faz perguntas sobre a cidade.

-Eu prefiro Paris, vou todo ano. Gosto de comprar roupas, mas às vezes vou a Londres também... – e ela começa um monólogo interminável sobre moda, ocasionalmente cortado por um comentário mordaz de Rosalie ou uma piada de Emmett.

Edward não fala muito.

Ao término do jantar, dou por encerrada minha incursão à vida dos Cullens.

-Preciso ir. Obrigada pelo jantar. – digo, e Alice sorri.

-Venha outras vezes. Não deixe o Edward te manter só pra ele...

-Chega, Alice. – Edward resmunga e me puxa pra fora.

-Me desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar e invadir sua casa assim. – murmuro, realmente me sentindo culpada.

-Não peça desculpas.

-Mas você não gostou.

-Não é você.

-Então o que é? Acha que eu não gosto da sua família?

-Você gostou?

-Bom, pelo o pouco que vi, sim.

Ele ri com ironia.

-Quando Alice começar a mandar nas roupas que veste ou Em começar com piadas idiotas e constrangedoras, pensará de outra maneira.

-Nenhuma família é perfeita... Pena que não conheci seu pai e sua mãe.

-É melhor você ir. Antes que fique tarde e tenha que dirigir sozinha.

Eu fico na ponta dos pés e beijo sua boca.

Meus dedos castigam seus cabelos, enquanto movo meus lábios pelos dele, sentindo seu gosto único.

-Venha comigo. – sussurro colando meu corpo no dele. - Se vai falar do meu pai, ele não está em casa. Foi pescar e nem vai voltar esta noite...

-Bella..

-Por favor... por favor... – imploro dentro de sua boca.

Suas mãos estão em minha cintura e posso senti-lo travar uma luta consigo mesmo.

E prendo minha respiração até que escuto um respirar profundo e Edward me afasta.

-Me dê as chaves.

Eu quase pulo de alegria.

Mas apenas sorrio secretamente, feliz demais, e passo as chaves pra ele que entra no carro.

Sento ao seu lado e olho uma última vez para a casa dos Cullens.

E sinto um arrepio incomodo ao ver quatro silhuetas contra a janela de vidro nos fitando, enquanto o carro se afasta.

Continua


	6. Chapter 6

Percorremos o caminho em silêncio e conforme o carro se aproxima da minha casa, eu me pergunto se Edward vai fazer como em todas as outras noites.

Se vai simplesmente se despedir com um beijo de boa noite e partir.

Mesmo eu deixando claro minha intenção e avisando que meu pai não está em casa.

E quando chegamos e Edward desliga o motor, eu o fito através da semi-escuridão do carro.

–Você vai entrar, não é?

Ele hesita. E eu quero desesperadamente entender porquê.

Não é óbvio que eu preciso dele? Que o que eu sinto me consome de uma maneira que às vezes acho que vou entrar em combustão instantânea?

Ele não sente o mesmo?

Espero com a respiração presa na garganta, até que ele ri como se para si mesmo.

–Como posso dizer não para você, Bella?

–Então não diga... – murmuro.

Em resposta, ele abre a porta do carro e salta.

Eu faço o mesmo, meu coração agora bate descompassado em antecipação.

Meu corpo inteiro vibra de uma alegria desmedida.

Edward me segue porta adentro.

Eu não paro até que estejamos em meu quarto.

Não quero dar tempo a nenhuma hesitação e nem abusar da minha sorte.

Sinto sua presença atrás de mim. Suas mãos em meus ombros.

Ele cheira meus cabelos, aspirando. Deixo que faça isto.

E me viro, mas ele se afasta.

–Então é aqui que você dorme. – ele se aproxima da minha cama e seus dedos percorrem o catador de sonho que Jake me deu há tantos anos atrás.

–Para afastar pesadelos. – digo.

–E afastam?

–Às vezes.

Eu me sento na cama e bato a mão ao lado.

–Vem aqui.

Ele ainda não parece certo.

Mas eu estou.

Nunca estive tão certa de algo na minha vida.

–Eu não deveria estar aqui...

–Você me confunde tanto, Edward... às vezes age como se eu fosse importante e outras... – murmuro insegura.

–Bella. – ele se aproxima e senta ao meu lado. Toca meu rosto. - Não imagina o quanto... você é importante...

–Por que não quer fazer amor comigo?

–Eu quero.

–Então faz...

–Bella...

Seguro sua mão e beijo seus dedos um a um.

Seus olhos queimam.

Levo sua mão até meu seio.

–Ponha suas mãos em mim, Edward.

Ele geme e me beija.

Em um segundo estamos sobre a cama, seu bem vindo peso sobre o meu corpo.

Suas mãos em mim. Queimando por onde passam.

Eu mal posso respirar e não me importo.

Naquele momento eu vivo para sentir seus lábios deslizando por meu rosto, meu pescoço.

Nossos corpos se enroscam sobre a cama, meus joelhos se abrem automaticamente para recebê-lo e eu estremeço de um desejo incandescente ao sentir sua ereção.

Fogos de artifícios explodem sob meus olhos fechados.

Minhas mãos se apossam dele, mas há roupas demais no meu caminho.

Impaciente, começo a desabotoar sua camisa até sentir a textura de seu peito de mármore sob meus dedos.

Seu coração bate no mesmo ritmo que o meu.

Ele me encara com os olhos dourados.

Nossas respirações entrecortadas se misturam.

Quero respirar ele inteiro.

–Tire minhas roupas. – peço. Exijo.

Meu corpo está tremendo como folha ao vento.

E eu estou derretendo devagar...

Mas então o barulho da porta se abrindo faz Edward se afastar e eu grito ao ver meu pai na porta.

–Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

–Deus do céu, pai! - grito horrorizada, me sentando.

Edward já está em pé ao lado da cama, fechando a camisa.

Quero que um buraco se abra no chão e me trague para todo o sempre.

Que diabos meu pai está fazendo ali?

–Deus do céu digo eu! Que pouca vergonha é esta?

–O senhor não ia dormir no Billy?

–Que bom que mudei de ideia, não é?

–Chefe Swan, eu sinto muito por isto, – a voz de Edward é controlada.

–Eu esperava mais de você! – Charlie está gritando. – O que você está pensando? E na minha casa!

–Pai, pára de gritar com o Edward! Se quer tirar satisfação com alguém, tire comigo!

–Você não sabe o que está fazendo! – e ele se vira para Edward. Acho que nunca vi meu pai tão nervoso antes. - Você vai contar a ela?

–Charlie...

–O que meu pai estava falando? O que tem para contar?

Agora Charlie e Edward se encaram como dois galos de briga e eu sinto como se não tivesse ali.

–Talvez você queira contar. – Edward diz por fim. Sua voz parece calma agora.

Eu vejo Charlie recuar. Passar a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

O eu diabos está acontecendo aqui?

–Pai?

–Já chega. Edward vai embora.

–Não, ele não vai!

–Bella, seu pai tem razão... É melhor eu ir embora.

–Eu vou com você. – seguro sua mão com força.

Edward parece lutar contra si mesmo.

–Não faça isto.

–Eu amo você. Não me interessa mais nada. – digo fervorosamente.

E é realmente tudo que importa.

Nem meu pai, nem os Cullens.

Ninguém importa pra mim.

Eu encaro meu pai.

–Você escolheu assim!

E saio puxando Edward pela mão.

Só consigo voltar a respirar quando estamos no carro.

–Não deveria ter vindo. – Edward diz.

–Eu decido isto.

–Bella...

–Por favor, ligue o carro e me leve daqui. – peço subitamente cansada.

Sinto lágrimas queimando sob meus olhos.

Mas não quero chorar.

Edward dá partida.

O carro desliza silenciosamente pela estrada.

–O que meu pai quis dizer?

Edward não responde. O olhar fixo na estrada.

–Nada.

Sei que deveria exigir respostas.

Mas não consigo imaginar nada de tão terrível.

Nada que me fizesse recuar agora.

–Pra onde estamos indo? – pergunto depois de um tempo.

Parece que estamos saindo de Forks.

–Seattle.

–Está me seqüestrando? – um sorriso brinca em meus lábios.

–Eu te avisei para se afastar.

–Talvez eu goste do perigo.

Ele ri.

Não sei se está achando mesmo divertido.

Parece um riso cheio de desespero.

Mas não importa.

Edward está me levando com ele.

Não importa aonde vamos.

Nem se vamos voltar.

Eu confio totalmente nele.

Uma estranha calma me domina depois disto.

Edward liga o rádio e reconheço Debussy.

Sorrio e fecho os olhos.

Adormeço, e entre o sono e a vigília, tenho a impressão de ouvir Edward falando rapidamente no celular.

Quero abrir os olhos. Quero prestar atenção e escutar o que ele está dizendo, mas não consigo.

Acordo com suas mãos retirando meus cabelos do rosto.

–Chegamos? – indago, abrindo os olhos e olhando em volta.

Estamos num estacionamento subterrâneo. E Edward está fora do carro com a porta do passageiro aberta, estendendo a mão pra mim.

Ele me puxa e eu me deixo ir, ainda meio tonta de sono.

–Deveria ter me acordado. – bocejo quando entramos no elevador.

Apoio minha cabeça em seus ombros.

Edward ri baixinho.

–Eu acordei.

–Queria aproveitar a viagem com você.

–Não tem nada pra ver na estrada esta hora, Bella.

–Não me interessa a estrada e sim estar com você.

Ele me encara como se eu estivesse falando grandes bobagens.

Seus dedos tocam meu rosto.

Ele está triste. Um nó se forma em minha garganta.

–Diga por que quer estar comigo?

–Porque eu te amo. Não há outro lugar que eu queira estar.

–Queria ter tido forças para ter me mantido longe de você.

–Por quê?

–Porque você está bem sem mim.

–E estava. Porque não te conhecia. Não há como ficar longe de você agora. Você não sente isto?

Ele descansa o queixo em minha testa.

–Eu te amo, Bella.

Fecho os olhos com força. Seus lábios estão em minha testa.

Não há nada mais entre nós agora.

O elevador pára e saímos para um corredor iluminado. Edward abre a porta e entramos num apartamento espaçoso.

Uma grande parede de vidro mostra a cidade iluminada.

Mas eu não vejo nada. Edward me puxa por um corredor, até entrarmos num quarto.

Arregalo os olhos maravilhada.

O quarto está escuro, exceto pelas luzes da cidade pela grande parede vidro.

–É lindo.

–Você é linda.

Ele se aproxima.

Estremeço a cada toque de seus dedos em minha pele conforme ele tira minhas roupas.

Faço o mesmo com as roupas dele, meus lábios tocam seu ombro e eu aspiro seu cheiro único, impregnando meus sentidos.

Sinto seus dedos se infiltrando em meus cabelos e levanto o rosto, procurando cegamente sua boca.

E nos beijamos. E são beijos diferentes agora.

Têm gosto de prelúdio. O primeiro passado para um certo desfecho.

Deslizo meus dedos por suas costas, seus braços, quero senti-lo inteiro. Quero decorar seu corpo.

Quero que ele faça o mesmo com o meu.

E quando finalmente as roupas somem de vez, ele me leva pra cama.

Sinto os lençóis frios embaixo de mim e Edward ao meu lado, acaricia meu rosto.

Eu sorrio e beijo sua mão, nossos dedos se entrelaçam. Não há pressa agora.

Eu sei que não tem volta.

De algum lugar bem fundo em meu íntimo eu sei que nascemos para estar assim. Juntos.

–Há muito tempo eu quero estar assim com você. – murmuro, o puxando para mim.

E ele enche minha boca de beijos molhados, que fazem minha mente rodar e meu corpo queimar, ansiando por sua boca em outros lugares.

E fecho meus olhos, deslizando numa doce inconsciência.

Me concentro nas mãos de Edward sobre minha pele. Em como elas parecem saber exatamente até onde ir para me fazer gemer e ansiar por mais.

E os lábios seguem o mesmo caminho. Sinto-o respirar em mim.

O toque úmido e quente de sua língua em meus seios. Em meu ventre.

Em meio a minhas pernas.

Até que ele se afasta e eu abro os olhos enevoados de desejo.

Ele está pondo um preservativo e isto me excita também.

Vou em sua direção e ele me segura.

Estou sobre ele e encaro seus olhos dourados, enquanto deslizo sobre sua ereção.

Seus braços me apertam e nós gememos juntos.

Enfio meus dedos em seus cabelos e o beijo enquanto me movo devagar.

O prazer é imensurável e me consome.

E me sinto tão feliz que tenho vontade de chorar.

E só percebo que estou fazendo exatamente isto, quando Edward me encara.

–Bella... está tudo bem?

Eu rio e sacudo a cabeça positivamente.

–Está perfeito...

E o beijo para ele entender e aumento o ritmo.

Ele geme e me aperta mais, me fazendo deitar novamente e eu perco o controle, me agarrando a seus ombros e deixando as sensações crescerem e me dominarem, até me desmanchar embaixo dele, em mil pedaços de um prazer perfeito.

E Edward geme meu nome contra meus lábios, estremecendo no próprio gozo.

E eu quero manter este momento pra sempre.

Abro os olhos depois de um tempo.

Edward me fita todo lindo ainda dentro de mim, levanto a mão e tiro os cabelos molhados de suor da sua testa.

–Bella... Casa comigo?

continua


	7. Chapter 7

Primeiro eu acho que não escutei direito.

Depois eu acho que devo ter adormecido e estou sonhando.

Mas é real.

E eu tenho medo de pedir que ele repita para que eu tenha certeza de que não estou alucinando.

Pois meu coração já bate descompassado de uma felicidade sem fim.

-Sim, eu quero.

Ele sorri.

E é o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Eu começo a rir.

-Não estou sonhando, não é?

-Se está, eu também estou.

Nós rimos juntos. E ele me beija.

E de novo tudo começa.

-Bella, amor?

Desperto com a voz de Edward.

Sonolento e preocupado, ele se inclina sobre mim, beijando meu ombro.

Estremeço. Meu rosto está molhado, assim como meu travesseiro.

-Estava tendo um pesadelo?

Respiro fundo. Dor.

Que eu não sei da onde vem.

-Não consigo me lembrar. – digo, me virando.

Ele retira os fios de cabelos do meu rosto e enxuga minhas lágrimas.

Ainda está amanhecendo lá fora.

-Então durma. Foi apenas um pesadelo.

Eu me viro de novo e fecho os olhos. Edward se encaixa atrás de mim.

-Eu não consigo me lembrar destes sonhos... – murmuro, antes de cair no sono de novo.

Quando acordo novamente, está tudo claro.

Estou sozinha na cama e me espreguiço devagar.

Estou feliz. Como nunca estive antes.

Me levanto e vou ao banheiro.

Olho minha imagem no espelho.

Meus cabelos estão descontrolados e passo os dedos entre os fios para tentar domá-los.

Visto uma camisa de Edward ao passar de novo no quarto e vou procurá-lo.

Ele está sentado sobre o sofá da sala e fala ao telefone.

-Alice, não insista, ok? – ele diz e então me vê e sorri. – Tenho que desligar, tchau.

Ele desliga e me aproximo, deslizando por seu colo, encaixando meu rosto em seu pescoço e adorando sentir seus braços a minha volta.

-Bom dia.

-Minha camisa fica bem em você.

Eu o encaro.

-Não tenho roupas.

-Isto não é problema pra mim. – ele sorri de lado, fazendo um arrepio subir por minha espinha.

Agora eu tenho tempo de olhar a sala a meu redor e a vista me tira o fôlego.

-O que vocês Cullens não fazem por uma vista!

Ele ri.

-Você gosta?

-É lindo...

Olho em volta, curiosa.

É tudo muito chique e elegante.

Mas gosto mais casa dos Cullens em Forks.

Aqui parece... sem vida.

Como se quem morasse ali, não a usufruísse muito.

-Mora aqui sozinho?

-Sim, mas foi minha irmã Alice quem decorou tudo. Na verdade é ela até quem rega as plantas.

Eu rio, imaginando a irmã frenética de Edward por ali.

Meu estômago ronca e Edward me tira do seu colo.

-Vamos comer.

O acompanho até a cozinha e ele me manda sentar, enquanto prepara café da manhã.

Sinto cheiro de ovos.

-Uau. Eu como um cereal mixuruca de manhã.

-Agora está comigo e eu vou alimentá-la direito. – diz, enquanto enche meu prato de ovos e bacon.

-Talvez eu fique gorda depois de alguns anos de casamento e você me abandone.

Ele se inclina para perto de mim.

-Vai mesmo se casar comigo?

-Hoje mesmo se for possível. – e o beijo rapidamente.

Ele ri e se afasta.

-Estou falando sério. - falo com a boca cheia de comida.

Edward ri. Acho delicioso o jeito que ele ri.

De repente o som de um celular tocando me assusta.

Lanço o olhar sobre a mesa, onde o celular de Edward vibra.

Ele se vira, tenso, e pega o aparelho.

Está muito sério enquanto escuta a outra pessoa do outro lado da linha.

Procuro seu olhar. Ele sorri. Mas não há humor. E se afasta.

Me levanto e lavo o prato na pia, me perguntando com quem Edward está falando.

Quando termino de lavar tudo, Edward ainda não retornou.

Eu vou pra sala e Edward está na varanda do apartamento, de costas pra mim.

Não consigo escutar o que está falando, mas sinto a tensão em seus ombros.

Mordo os lábios com força. A curiosidade me invade.

E quando ele finalmente desliga e volta pra sala, age como se o telefonema estranho não tivesse acontecido.

-Quem era? – pergunto sem esconder minha curiosidade mesclada com apreensão.

Ele hesita.

Me pergunto se estou entrando em terreno proibido.

-Era seu pai.

Oh. Eu não esperava de maneira alguma por aquela resposta.

Talvez que fosse alguém de sua família.

Ou quem sabe uma ex-namorada enfurecida. Esta opção não me agradava nem um pouco, mas eu seria ingênua demais por querer que Edward não tivesse destruído alguns corações antes de mim.

Mas meu pai?

-Como é que ele tem seu telefone?

-Ele é da polícia. Não deve ser difícil.

Bufo, sem saber se estou irritada ou não.

Eu saíra de casa brava com meu pai ontem.

Mas depois de tudo o que acontecera com Edward, que me deixara numa nuvem cor de rosa de felicidade, eu mal pensara no mundo que existia lá fora.

Mas o mundo ainda existia. E nele eu tinha um pai que deveria estar enfurecido.

- Por que não deixou eu falar com ele? Ele está muito bravo? Por favor, diga que ele não conseguiu também o seu endereço e está vindo pra cá...

-Não, ele não está vindo pra cá, embora eu desconfie que o chefe Swan também acharia minha casa sem problemas.

- O que ele falou? - começo agora a pensar na fúria de Charlie e em como isto poder ser ruim pra mim e até pra Edward.

-Ele estava mais preocupado do que bravo, Bella.

-E ele queria falar comigo? Por que não me deixou falar com ele?

-Porque eu consegui acalmá-lo.

Eu o encaro, incrédula.

-Está mentindo.

-Eu disse que estaria te levando de volta pra casa ainda hoje.

-Mas eu não quero voltar pra casa.

-Bella...

-Não ainda. – murmuro, de repente sentindo um certo pavor de me separar de Edward.

Ele se aproxima e eu me encosto nele.

Chega ser assustador o jeito que eu preciso disto.

Seus lábios em meus cabelos. Minhas mãos amassando sua camisa.

Aspiro.

-Bella, eu não quero te levar embora.

-Então não leva. – murmuro, esfregando meu rosto em seu peito.

-Não quero criar ainda mais problemas com seu pai.

Eu fico na ponta dos pés. Respiro em sua boca.

Edward fecha os olhos.

- Você não sente que isto é certo? - digo passando meus braços por sua nuca, o puxando pra mim.

As mãos dele afundam em meus cabelos.

E ele me beija.

Nossas línguas acariciando-se, sentindo o sabor uma da outra.

Quero me perder nele novamente.

Quero esquecer a existência do mundo lá fora.

Não sei bem se chego a pedir isto em voz alta. Mas exulto intimamente quando meus pés saem do chão.

Até sentir que estou deitada com Edward sobre mim.

Em beijos sem fim.

Me faz lembrar dele dentro de mim.

-Faz amor comigo, Edward. – peço entre beijos molhados que enchem minha boca.

Minhas mãos se tornam impacientes ao retirar suas roupas.

De repente tudo é só sensação.

E gemidos. E atrito.

E Edward dentro de mim. Rápido. Fundo. Com força.

Os olhos fixos em mim, enquanto me preenche de uma maneira quase espiritual.

Minha alma está sendo possuída.

O orgasmo vem rápido e efêmero.

Estremeço. Derreto.

Edward enterra o rosto em meus cabelos e geme alto.

Envolvo seu corpo trêmulo em meus braços.

Não quero mais soltar.

Estou olhando a chuva fina cair através da janela.

Minha cabeça repousada no travesseiro.

Sinto a respiração de Edward em minha nuca.

Seus dedos brincando na minha barriga.

-Você sempre tem aqueles pesadelos?

A pergunta surge de repente, sem aviso.

Me assusta um pouco.

Mordo os lábios com força.

Penso em contar a ele.

-Às vezes. – respondo casualmente.

De repente uma desconfiança terrível me domina.

E se ele já sabe?

E se meu pai contou a ele? E se é por isto que ele ficava sempre se afastando de mim?

O encaro com desconfiança.

Eu posso perguntar.

Mas se perguntar e ele não souber, eu terei que falar.

E eu não quero que ele saiba.

-Não quero voltar pra Forks. – murmuro.

Ele fica tenso.

Continuo.

-Eu tenho medo que tudo mude. Que me convençam que não devo ficar com você. – confesso.

Edward fica em silêncio.

Quase nem o escuto respirar.

-Eu te amo, Edward. Quero ficar com você pra sempre.

Mais silêncio.

Ouço apenas o som da chuva lá fora.

Então de repente, ele me faz virar.

Seu olhar é intenso. Determinado.

Quase voraz.

-Casa comigo?

Eu sorrio docemente.

-Eu disse que sim.

-Agora.

-Agora? – eu rio.

Mas sei que ele não está brincando.

Minha vez de não respirar.

-A licença de casamento no Estado de Washington é de três dias...

As ideias se amontoam em minha mente.

Casar com Edward. Não uma ideia abstrata.

Algo para um futuro incerto.

Agora.

Sou tomada por uma enxurrada de sentimentos.

Exulto. Hesito.

E meus pais? E os dele?

Vários es...

-Eu te amo.

Aí está.

O que estou esperando.

Edward me ama.

Não sei porquê, mas me ama.

De repente nada mais tem importância.

Nascemos para estarmos juntos.

E tão simples que não há mais um pingo de hesitação em mim.

-Eu sonho em viver com você pra sempre. – sussurro. – Três dias parece perfeito pra mim.

Ele sorri.

Lindo.

Deslumbrante.

Meu.

E eu estou mais feliz do que um dia estive na vida.

Ou que me lembre.

Três dias passam como um sonho bom.

Quero me prender em todos os detalhes. Não quero me esquecer de nada.

Mas estou quase intoxicada numa nuvem de felicidade constante.

Depois de me beijar um milhão de vezes naquela tarde, Edward me levara para fazer compras.

Obviamente eu torci o nariz pra esta prática, mas Edward fora prático e dissera que ao menos que eu preferisse voltar para Forks para pegar minhas coisas, eu precisaria de roupas.

Eu tive que concordar. E Edward ainda dissera que eu tinha sorte de sua irmã Alice não estar junto, aí sim seria um pesadelo.

Eu ficara meio apreensiva quando ele falara da família.

Afinal, o que os Cullens pensariam deste casamento relâmpago?

Mas mesmo isto não foi capaz de me tirar da bolha em que eu vivia.

Comprei tudo o que Edward queria obedientemente.

E como eu fora uma "boa menina", ele me levara até uma livraria enorme em Seattle e aí sim, eu sentira prazer em comprar.

Ele andava atrás de mim, sorrindo docemente, como se acompanhando uma criança numa loja de doces.

Me roubando beijos entre as estantes.

Me enchendo um pouco mais de felicidade.

E depois jantamos num restaurante que ele dizia seu preferido e eu adorara.

Queria que ele compartilhasse comigo tudo o que ele gostava.

Havia tanto a saber. Tanto que eu queria descobrir.

Mas haveria tempo.

Haveria a eternidade.

E quando voltamos pra casa, eu praticamente dormia em pé.

Edward me pôs na cama como uma boneca de pano, e eu adormecera num sono sem sonhos quase imediatamente.

E foi só quando acordei muito tarde no dia seguinte, que me lembrei que Edward tinha prometido a meu pai me levar embora.

Edward sorrira enquanto preparava meu café da manhã e dissera pra eu não me preocupar com isto, pois já avisara Charlie.

-Você disse a ele sobre... o casamento? – indaguei apreensiva.

Edward ficou tenso.

-Não, não disse.

Respirei aliviada.

Era melhor Charlie não saber disto ainda.

E passamos a tarde namorando no sofá enquanto fingíamos ver alguns filmes que nunca me lembraria depois sobre o que se tratavam.

E à noite eu insisto em cozinhar com Edward fazendo piada sobre minhas habilidades culinárias e eu fiquei feliz de mostrar a ele que eu sabia cozinhar, sim senhor.

-Está se casando com uma moça prendada. – disse em seu ouvido, depois de pular pro seu colo ao fim da refeição.

Ele riu e me beijou.

E me levou pra cama.

E demorou muito até que finalmente dormíssemos.

E eu queria me lembrar quantas vezes eu me desmanchara de prazer naquela noite.

Mas apenas as sensações ficaram impregnadas em mim, assim como seu cheiro. Seu gosto.

A marca dos seus beijos em minha pele.

Mas me lembrava claramente de seus lábios em minha nuca e seus braços me envolvendo quando finalmente o sono nos dominou.

E sobretudo sua voz sonolenta em meu ouvido.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

E então o terceiro dia amanheceu.

E Edward me acorda com um beijo na testa. O corpo morno ainda colado ao meu sobre o cobertor.

Abro os olhos para seu sorriso sonolento e perfeito.

Pensar que acordarei assim todos os dias me delicia.

-Tenho um presente pra você.

Faço uma careta e ele ri, saindo da cama.

-Tome um banho e vista-se. Vou preparar seu café.

Eu faço como ele pediu, um pouco curiosa, confesso.

Quando entro na cozinha, meu estômago ronca.

Me aproximo de Edward e beijo suas costas nuas.

-Cadê a surpresa?

-Sente-se e coma primeiro.

-Precisa parar com toda esta comida gordurosa se não quiser uma esposa gorda e cheia de colesterol.

Ele ri, enquanto me serve.

-Eu amarei você mesmo assim. Na saúde e na doença, lembra?

Rolo os olhos, começando a comer.

Ele beija meus cabelos.

-Vou tomar um banho, ok?

Enquanto como, vejo o celular de Edward sobre a mesa.

Penso se meu pai ligou mais alguma vez.

Acho estranho que ele tenha apenas concordado em me deixar ali com Edward simplesmente.

Ou será que Charlie finalmente entendeu que eu cresci e sou dona das minhas próprias decisões?

Acabo de comer ainda pensativa, e enquanto lavo a louça, penso em ligar pra minha mãe.

E contar que hoje eu vou me casar. Há uma parte de mim que acha importante compartilhar isto com ela.

Chego a pegar o telefone em minhas mãos, indecisa.

Mas o barulho de Edward retornando, me faz recuar.

Eu posso ligar para minha mãe depois.

-Vamos?

-Aonde? – pergunto desconfiada.

-Surpresa. – ele me puxa pela mão porta afora.

Mas em vez de irmos para a garagem, ele me leva para a rua.

Há um carro parado e um motorista abre a porta traseira mim.

Eu sento, mas Edward fica segurando a porta.

-Te vejo no juiz.

-Como assim?

-Dizem que dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento.

-Mas Edward... aonde este cara vai me levar?

-Primeiro pra comprar um vestido, depois pra você se arrumar.

-Não sei se... – eu nem tinha pensado nestes detalhes práticos.

Ele ri e fecha a porta.

-Não se preocupe, nos veremos no fim do dia.

-Preferia passar o dia com você.

-Passaremos todos os dias juntos agora.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

Ele se inclina e me beija rapidamente.

Então o carro segue.

O dia sem Edward é meio confuso, depois de passar todas as últimas horas grudada nele.

É estranho.

Mas penso em me divertir, enquanto estou numa loja de noiva e me obrigam a colocar vários vestidos.

Nunca pensei no dia do meu casamento.

Ou em que tipo de vestido usaria. Então agora é esquisito ver esta profusão de tules e cetim branco.

Por fim, escolho o mais simples deles.

No final, não faz diferença mesmo.

As noivas se vestem para serem vistas e admiradas.

Mas somente eu e Edward estaremos em nosso casamento.

Depois o motorista, um senhor de meia-idade bem simpático, me leva até um cabeleireiro e eu tenho vontade de sair correndo ao ver todas aquelas mãos femininas, atenciosas e solícitas, em mim.

E quando digo que é meu casamento, o negocio fica realmente sério e tenho que lutar bravamente para não sair de lá parecendo um merengue.

Por fim, tudo termina.

Eu estou pronta.

É estranho quando o motorista me deixa em frente a um prédio enorme e eu respiro fundo, subitamente insegura.

Até que a porta se abre e Edward está ali, me puxando para fora.

Ele sorri. E tudo volta a ser perfeito.

-Você está linda.

Dou de ombros, sem graça.

Meus cabelos estão presos num coque intricado. E uso mais maquiagem do que usei um dia na vida.

E o ridículo véu que me obrigaram a comprar está em minhas mãos.

-Parece exagero.

-Pode ser, você é linda de qualquer jeito.

Rolo os olhos.

-E então?

Ele segura minha mão.

-Vamos casar.

Percorremos um saguão elegante e ninguém parece reparar em nós, enquanto subimos um lance de escadas.

E me dou conta de que desde que dei meus documentos a Edward, não fizera nenhuma pergunta em como ou quem ia nos casar.

-O que acontece agora? – pergunto.

-O juiz é um velho conhecido. Concordou em nos casar discretamente. – ele pisca, ao abrir uma porta.

Estamos no que parece ser um grande escritório.

Uma estante cheia de livros.

Um homem de meia idade nos cumprimenta e eu não me lembro direito dos detalhes depois disto.

Como um sonho onírico.

Apenas vejo Edward.

Dizendo todos aqueles votos antigos e profundos.

E digo o mesmo.

Parece muito rápido até que ele está escorregando uma aliança de ouro em meu dedo.

Tenho uma aliança para por no dedo dele também.

E sou grata por Edward ter pensado em tudo.

Em ter feito tudo perfeito.

E então ele está me beijando.

E o juiz sorri, muito prático. Assinamos alguns papéis.

Eu não consigo parar de sorrir quando Edward segura minha mão e me puxa para fora da sala.

-Vamos para casa, senhora Cullen.

Está escurecendo enquanto Edward dirige para casa.

É a hora do crepúsculo.

E eu estou feliz.

Agora é definitivo.

Eu não sou mais Isabella Swan.

Sou Isabella Cullen.

E este cara lindo e perfeito do meu lado é meu marido.

É estranho. É assustador.

É maravilhoso.

De vez em quando ele tira a visão do trânsito e sorri pra mim.

E eu mordo os lábios. Plena de expectativa e felicidade.

Eu estou começando o meu pra sempre.

-Cansada? – Edward pergunta ao entrarmos no elevador.

Eu sacudo a cabeça negativamente.

-Não.

Ele sorri, e quando o elevador chega no andar, solto um gritinho de susto quando ele me ergue no colo.

-Isto é necessário?

-Vamos ser um pouco tradicionais...

Eu beijo seu rosto e rimos feito crianças, depois de Edward se atrapalhar para abrir a porta comigo no colo.

Mas ambos paramos de rir ao entrarmos no apartamento.

Há alguém ali.

A silhueta contra a parede de vidro.

Eu penso que estou sonhando. Um num pesadelo estranho.

Uma mulher loira está parada de costas.

E ela usa uma camisola preta, que mais parece uma lingerie e tem uma taça de champanhe na mão.

-Edward, querido... – ela vira.

E então seus olhos se arregalam ao nos ver.

Eu não sei quem está mais estupefata.

Se sou eu ou ela.

Ou Edward.

Por um momento suspenso no tempo, ninguém fala nada.

Ninguém respira.

Então Edward me põe no chão.

-O que diabos está fazendo aqui, Tanya?


	8. Chapter 8

A voz de Edward é tensa. Furiosa.

Fria.

Eu o encaro.

Ele conhece esta loira?

Mas claro que conhece!

Do contrário ela não estaria no seu apartamento.

Vestindo lingerie.

Ela tinha as chaves.

E o chamou de "Edward, querido".

Meu estômago se revira.

Enquanto a realidade vai adentrando em minha mente.

Não. Não. Não.

Mas eu não posso negar pra sempre.

As evidências estão ali.

Sinto minha mente rodar. O ar se nega a sair dos meus pulmões.

Estou sufocando.

A mulher chamada Tanya não fala nada. Ela parece tão horrorizada quanto eu.

Seja lá o que ela fosse pra Edward, de maneira alguma esperava que Edward estivesse acompanhado.

Chego a sentir pena dela por um momento.

-Edward... – ela olha de mim para Edward como se tivesse vendo um fantasma.

-Mas que diabos... – Edward pragueja e passa a mão nos cabelos e encara a loira. – Tanya, pelo amor de Deus, veste uma roupa!

-Mas... – a loira balbucia.

Ele atravessa a sala e segura o braço da loira. A taça de champanhe se espatifa no chão. O vejo praticamente a arrastar pra fora da sala.

Eu me mexo apenas pra poder sentar.

Estou tremendo inteira e acho que vou vomitar a qualquer momento.

Ele disse que não tinha uma namorada.

Então quem diabos era aquela tal de Tanya?

Que o esperava dentro de casa, vestida pra uma sessão de sexo?

Escuto vozes em algum lugar do apartamento.

Mas não consigo ouvir.

Apenas um zunido soa na minha cabeça.

Eu almejo perder os sentidos.

Quero sair daquela realidade.

Eu preciso.

Mas não consigo mexer.

Estou paralisada de horror.

Quem era aquele homem com quem eu me casei?

Não sei quantos minutos se passam até que Edward e a tal Tanya apareçam.

Ela está vestida e segura uma bolsa.

Passa por mim sem falar nada e sai da sala, Edward fecha a porta atrás dela e me encara.

-Bella, eu sinto muito, eu...

-Sente muito? – minha voz está calma, mas por dentro eu estou gritando.

-Deus do céu... – Edward se aproxima, seu olhar é suplicante.

Eu não sinto nada.

-Ela é sua amante.

Não é uma pergunta.

-Ela foi.

Fecho os olhos.

Eu não sei o que esperava.

Talvez uma negativa enfática.

Mas a confirmação me rasga por dentro.

Apenas imaginar Edward com outra mulher me enche de dor.

Abro os olhos e encaro Edward.

O cara que eu conheço há tão pouco tempo.

Mas em quem confiei minha vida inteira.

E agora eu sinto que não o conheço.

Sou tomada por uma raiva cega. Não só de Edward. Mas de mim mesma.

-Foi é? E o que ela fazia aqui sem roupa?

-Eu não sei.

-Ah, Edward, pode até parecer, mas eu não sou idiota! Por que não me contou? Quanto tempo achou que podia me enganar? Era disso que todo mundo falava, não é? Você tinha esta tal Tanya na sua vida, ela é sua namorada ou o quê?

-Não era uma namorada. É uma amiga.

-Amiga? Todas suas amigas aparecem assim?

-Nós dormíamos juntos, Bella, é apenas isto. E não acontece mais.

-Desde quando?

-Desde que te encontrei.

-E ela sabe disto? Porque não pareceu!

-Nós terminamos. Eu fui sincero quando disse que não tinha ninguém.

-Então o que ela estava fazendo aqui?

-Por algum motivo ela achou que eu não estava falando sério.

-Podia ter me contado. Devia ter me contado!

-Era passado.

-Não era. Se no dia em que nos casamos ela está quase nua te esperando. – minha voz se alquebra.

Eu me levanto e ando trôpega.

-Bella... – Edward tenta segurar meu braço, mas eu o afasto com um safanão.

-Não põe a mão em mim!

Eu saio da sala e me tranco no banheiro.

Me inclino sobre o vaso e vomito até a alma.

Sei que Edward está ali do outro lado da porta, mas finjo que não está.

Me olho no espelho.

A maquiagem derreteu.

Estou horrível.

Mas minha aparência tem conserto.

Por dentro, eu estou quebrada.

Não sei quanto tempo permaneço ali até ter coragem de sair.

Eu não sei o que fazer.

Edward está ali. Seu olhar é triste.

Sua tristeza não me atinge.

Sento na cama e meus olhos recaem sobre a camisola preta caída ali.

A camisola de Tanya.

-Quero ficar sozinha. – murmuro.

-Bella, por favor, eu estou falando a verdade. Eu sinto muito por tudo isto... Não era para Tanya estar aqui... Ela achou que... Ela não sabia sobre você. De alguma maneira achou que podia me convencer a voltarmos...

-Eu não quero saber...

-Mas eu preciso falar! Eu tinha preparado tudo. Aquele champanhe, até esta maldita camisola que ela usava, nada disto era pra ela, eu tinha deixado tudo aqui pra você para quando chegássemos, e chegar e ver Tanya estragando tudo...

-Eu disse... – respiro fundo. – Que eu não quero saber.

-Você não pode estar acreditando que eu ia te enganar assim...

-Eu não sei. Eu não te conheço, Edward. – o encaro cheia de angústia. – Eu não sei do que você é capaz. Eu começo a achar que foi um grande erro me casar com você.

Estas palavras me ferem.

De alguma maneira eu sei que ferem Edward também.

Mas eu simplesmente não posso lidar com nada agora.

-Por favor, me deixa sozinha.

Edward ainda parece que vai insistir, mas por fim, ele sai do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu retiro o vestido. Desfaço o penteado bonito. Lavo meu rosto para tirar qualquer resquício de maquiagem.

Mas ainda continuo pálida. Meus olhos estão sem vida.

Pego o telefone e disco os números.

-Alô? - A voz conhecida e sonolenta atende.

-Pai?

-Bella...?

-Vem me buscar?

-Filha, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

-Estou... – vai dar trabalho demais explicar.

-Cadê o Edward? O que foi que aconteceu...

-Pai, por favor, apenas diz se pode vir me pegar...

-Tudo bem. Estou indo.

Não levo nada quando saio do apartamento de Edward duas horas depois.

Também não o vejo em parte alguma.

Deixo um bilhete no quarto.

O carro de Charlie pára no meio fio e eu entro, antes que ele tenha a infeliz ideia de descer e tirar alguma satisfação com Edward.

Não quero que ele entre em conflito com Edward.

Já basta todo o nosso conflito.

-O que diabos está acontecendo?

-Podemos ir embora e conversar depois?

-Bella...

-Por favor, pai...

Charlie da partida

-Você sabia, não é? – murmuro depois de um tempo.

-Bella, meu bem... deus do céu... você descobriu...

-Que o Edward tinha uma namorada? Claro que sim! Meio difícil ignorar quando ela está parada na sala vestida de lingerie no dia do meu casamento!

O carro pára com um baque e eu vou pra frente.

-Pai, quer nos matar?

-Que história é esta de casamento?

Mordo os lábios com força e meu olhar vai pra aliança em meu dedo.

-Eu e Edward nos casamos. – sussurro cheia de culpa.

Agora eu percebo o quão imprudente eu fui.

O quão tola de confiar cegamente em um cara que eu mal conheço.

Indo contra os avisos do meu pai...

Tenho vontade de bater a cabeça contra o asfalto.

-Se casaram, é?

-Sinto muito pai... eu sei que fui... eu não deveria ter feito isto, mas... eu não fazia ideia que o Edward tinha esta mulher chamada Tanya na vida dele, ele diz que terminaram mas...

-Espera... foi por isto que mandou vir te buscar? É este o problema?

-Acha pouco? Você não parece surpreso, não é? Com certeza já sabia... como eu fui idiota! Porque não me contou que era por isto que não queria que eu ficasse com o Edward, não acha que podia me avisar?

Charlie suspira, como se pensando no que dizer.

-Você estava cega. Duvido que iria me ouvir.

O pior é que eu desconfio que Charlie tenha razão.

-Me conta o que aconteceu, Bella.

Eu conto tudo a Charlie. Revivendo todo aquele momento de horror ao entrar no apartamento de Edward e ver Tanya seminua.

-Aquele... – Charlie solta vários palavrões assustadores. - Eu devia voltar lá e quebrá-lo em dois!

-Não vai fazer isto.

-Bella...

-Por favor, pai, vamos embora? Eu só quero voltar pra casa.

Ele finalmente concorda.

Chegamos em casa quando já amanhece.

Me arrasto até a cama e caio num sono profundo.

Acordo suando e gritando.

Não me lembro com o que sonhei.

Não está chovendo, mas está frio e nublado.

-Bom dia. – digo em tom neutro ao chegar na cozinha.

Charlie me encara, todo arrumado em seu uniforme de polícia.

-Você está bem?

Colo um sorriso amarelo no rosto ao fitá-lo por cima do meu cereal que não tem gosto de nada naquela manhã.

Tento não pensar em ovos mexidos e beijos roubados.

-Vai trabalhar, pai, vou ficar bem.

Ele não parece convencido.

Fica me olhando enquanto como.

Como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa.

Até que solta um suspiro profundo.

-Eu preciso ir trabalhar. Liguei para Angela vir ficar com você.

Reviro os olhos, meio irritada.

Não sei se quero companhia

Não sei se quero alguém me encarando com pena ou então reprovação por ter sido uma idiota.

-E não adianta reclamar. – Charlie resmunga e sai porta afora.

Jogo o cereal quase intocado no lixo e volto pra cama.

Penso em ligar para Angela e pedir para ela não vir, mas desisto.

Talvez Charlie tenha razão.

Ficar sozinha é perigoso. Porque a vontade que eu tenho é de me esconder na cama o dia inteiro.

Ou dias inteiros.

Ou até passar aquela dor.

Escuto um carro parando no meu jardim e me obrigo a levantar.

Caminho até a porta e a abro.

Mas não é Angela que está ali.

É Edward Cullen.

Respiro fundo. Desvio o olhar.

Não quero olhar pra ele.

-Ainda não quero falar com você.

-Eu sei.

-Então o que veio fazer aqui?

-Te pedir desculpas. E dizer que vou aceitar qualquer decisão que tome.

-Decisão? Sobre o casamento?

-Sobre nós.

Sinto o nó na minha garganta se apertar.

Quero chorar. Quero agredi-lo.

A socos e pontapés.

-Eu ainda não sei... – limpo minha garganta para que minha voz não saia chorosa. – O que vai acontecer. Então apenas... me deixe sozinha por enquanto.

-Tudo bem.

Ele se afasta em direção ao carro.

Fecho a porta e consigo chegar até o sofá, onde me sento encolhida.

E finalmente eu choro.

Angela me encontra assim um tempo depois.

E eu sou grata por ela apenas me estender um lenço e apenas me deixar chorar, até que finalmente as lágrimas cessam.

Conto tudo a ela.

-Acha que eu sou uma idiota, não é?

-Você estava apaixonada.

-Uma idiota.

-Talvez devesse ter esperado mais, antes de... se casar e tal.

-É que tudo parece tão perfeito, tão certo... predestinado, entende? Como se estar com Edward fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas então... eu vejo aquela garota...

-Ele não disse que ela era uma ex?

-Acha que devo acreditar?

-Esta Tanya... me parece... e se ela for meio obcecada por Edward? E se ela não se conforma que ele tenha dado o fora nela?

-Bom, nem posso culpá-la de certa forma. – resmungo.

Como é que se esquecia um cara como Edward?

-O que eu faço?

-Bom, você pode pedir o divórcio. Seguir com sua vida.

Sinto um aperto no peito somente de pensar nesta possibilidade.

Seguir em frente. Sem Edward.

Como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

-Ou continuar com o Edward, e esquecer a tal Tanya. – Angela completa.

Será que eu conseguiria?

Simplesmente voltar pra Edward e esquecer o episódio horrível de encontrar a ex-amante dele quase pelada na noite em que deveria ser minha lua de mel?

-Bella, posso te dar um conselho?

Olho para Angela.

-Edward não é este cara perfeito que idealizou. Ninguém é. Nenhum homem. Mas eu acho que ele gosta mesmo de você. De verdade. Então, se for ficar com ele, apenas aceite as coisas como são. Ele teve esta garota na vida dele, e está dizendo que a deixou, que quer ficar com você. Às vezes a gente tem que dar um voto de confiança pra voltar a ser feliz.

Eu fico pensando em suas palavras muito tempo depois que ela se foi.

Charlie aparece com pizzas à noite.

Me estuda, preocupado. Pergunta se estou bem.

-Ainda não sei. – murmuro depois de comer e lhe dou boa noite, indo pra cama.

Nesta noite eu não tenho pesadelos.

Mas eu sonho com Edward.

Sonho que tudo ainda é o mesmo. Que ainda estamos juntos.

E acordo me sentindo triste, porque não sei se isto ainda será possível.

Charlie já saiu pra trabalhar, mas me deixou um bilhete, dizendo que minha mãe ligou e que ele teve que contar tudo a ela.

-Droga. – murmuro, amassando o papel.

Sei que devo ligar pra Renée, mas ainda não quero falar com ela.

Porque sei que vou chorar. E ela vai enlouquecer de preocupação.

Quero manter minha mãe fora disto por enquanto.

Ligo para Angela para falar sobre as aulas, me dando conta de que simplesmente deveria ter voltado ao trabalho há dias.

Angela me tranqüiliza, dizendo que deu uma desculpa por mim e que eu posso ficar mais uns dias em casa.

Mas eu acho que devo voltar logo a trabalhar. Ocupar minha mente e meus dias.

E não me lembrar o quanto minha vida está uma bagunça.

Por um momento anseio por dias tranqüilos. Dias sem paixões turbulentas.

Apenas viver um dia de cada vez.

Naquela tarde, eu dirijo até La Push.

Jacob está saindo da oficina e me vê.

Ele sorri e eu sinto como se fosse adolescente de novo.

E vou ao seu encontro. Deixo que ele me abrace forte.

Por um momento isto basta. Seria tudo tão simples se bastasse sempre.

-Por onde andou? – ele pergunta finalmente ao me soltar e eu dou de ombros, passando os dedos por meus cabelos bagunçados pelo vento.

Os olhos de Jake se estreitam e eu percebo seu olhar fixo na aliança ainda em meu dedo.

-Isto é uma...

-Aliança. – completo. – Eu me casei. – falo, dando de ombros casualmente como se estivesse falando de comprar uma blusa nova.

-Casou?

-Com Edward Cullen.

Eu não sei dizer com certeza se entendo a reação de Jacob.

Acho que esperei que ele ficasse furioso. Gritasse comigo o quão maluca eu sou por me casar com um cara que mal conheço.

Mas ele apenas me encara.

-Diz alguma coisa. – peço, cheia de angústia.

-Vamos dar uma volta e você me explica isto direito.

Nós caminhamos pela praia e eu conto a ele sobre meu casamento em Seattle.

-E por que está aqui, Bella?

-Porque quando voltamos pra casa depois do casamento, uma tal de Tanya estava lá.

-Tanya Denali? – Jacob fala espantado.

Eu o encaro.

-Você a conhece? Mas como... Oh Deus, você também sabia, não é?

-Bella. – ele tenta segurar minha mão, mas eu o afasto.

-Que inferno! Todo mundo nesta maldita cidade parecia saber que Edward estava me fazendo de idiota e ninguém foi capaz de me contar? Até você, Jacob?

-O que você sabe sobre Tanya Denali?

-Além de ela estar esperando por Edward quase nua no dia do nosso casamento?

-Edward me disse que não estava mais com ela.

-Mas o que... você e Edward conversaram sobre isto? – começo a ficar realmente furiosa.

-Eu precisava saber, já que ele estava com você.

-Deus do céu, eu odeio você neste momento, Jake! Como pôde ter feito isto?

-Eu queria apenas protegê-la.

-Eu sou adulta e posso tomar conta da minha própria vida, e seria bem mais fácil se eu soubesse da existência desta tal Tanya Denali!

-Se Edward não estava mais com ela, não tinha porque eu te contar. Aposto que ia parecer que eu estava fazendo sua cabeça contra Edward.

Sim, ele tem razão.

Jacob nunca escondeu que tem ciúmes de Edward.

Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar.

-E o que você sabe sobre esta Tanya.

-Bella...

-Por favor, me conta Jake.

-Ela é amiga da irmã do Edward, a Rosalie. E as famílias são amigas desde sempre.

-E o que ela foi pro Edward?

-Eles dormiam juntos... há algum tempo.

-Eles eram namorados?

-Não. Não era assim.

-Você parece saber bastante.

-Cidade pequena, Bella. Sabe como as coisas são. E os Cullens são uma espécie de realeza por aqui. Todo mundo gosta de comentar da vida deles.

-Então esta Tanya é amiga da família? Por que ele não namorava com ela, então?

Fico me perguntando o que a família de Edward pensa sobre isto.

Se me odeiam porque o roubei de Tanya.

-Isto terá que perguntar a ele. O que o Edward te disse sobre isto?

-Eu o deixei.

-Deixou?

-Na verdade ele tentou explicar, isto que você está falando. Que dormia com a Tanya, que terminou com ela... eu não consegui ficar lá. Pedi pro meu pai ir me buscar. Edward apareceu na minha porta ontem e disse que ia aceitar qualquer decisão que eu tomasse.

-E o que vai fazer?

-Eu não sei...

-Bella... eu sinto muito.

Eu o encarei. Será que sentia mesmo?

Eu sabia dos sentimentos dele por mim.

Talvez ele estivesse feliz por Edward estar longe.

Mas de alguma maneira, eu soube que Jacob estava sendo sincero.

-Não sei o que fazer. – murmuro, ao sentar sobre um troco na praia.

Jacob senta ao meu lado e passa os braços sobre meus ombros.

-Quer que eu bata nele?

Eu rio, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

-Às vezes quero voltar no tempo. Quando éramos adolescentes. Quando tudo era tão simples.

Ele me aperta um pouco mais, sinto seus lábios em meus cabelos.

-Era tudo o que mais queria. Eu teria te conquistado... e nenhum Edward Cullen teria chances com você.

Eu me afasto com cuidado.

-Jake...

-Me desculpe, Bels.

-Sou eu que tenho que pedir. Sei que não sou legal com você. – murmuro cheia de culpa.

-Não. Somos amigos. Isto nunca vai mudar. Não importa o que aconteça.

-E como meu amigo, o que acha que devo fazer?

-Eu queria muito dizer que deveria esquecer este Cullen de vez. Mas eu sei que isto nunca vai acontecer. Pode passar anos, Bella, você pode esquecer de tudo, mas isto que você sente... não muda.

Quero dizer que ele está errado.

O tempo cura tudo, não é o que dizem?

Mas de alguma maneira eu desconfio que ele está certo.

Nos despedimos algum tempo depois e eu dirijo sem rumo.

Paro a caminhonete na estrada e entro na floresta.

Sei onde estou indo.

Não sei por que estou indo pra lá. Ou talvez eu saiba.

Ele está ali. Eu não me surpreendo.

Mas com certeza ele se surpreende ao me ver caminhando em sua direção.

Sento ao seu lado.

Por um momento nenhum de nós diz nada.

Percebo a falta que eu senti dele. De apenas estar em sua presença.

Saber que ele está ao alcance de minhas mãos.

-O que veio fazer aqui? – pergunto baixinho.

-Sofrer por você.

Eu o encaro.

Ele sorri tristemente.

-Eu também.

Ele fica sério. Grave.

-Não quero que sofra.

-Impossível.

-Bella, você acredita mesmo que eu tenha te enganado em relação a Tanya? Que eu enganei vocês duas? Que de alguma maneira eu ainda ficaria com a Tanya depois de casar com você?

-Não.

E é verdade.

Percebo que estava com dificuldade de lidar com este Edward humano.

Não tão perfeito como em meus devaneios românticos.

E aí ele tinha uma ex.

Quem não tinha?

E escondera isto de mim.

Mas será que eu podia mesmo culpá-lo sendo que eu mesma estava escondendo coisas dele?

-Eu fui sincero com você. – ele continua.

-Podia ter sido sincero antes.

-Eu tinha que fazer um relatório de todos meus antigos relacionamentos? Talvez eu pedisse um pra você também.

Eu penso no que eu não contei.

Penso se não é pior.

Algo se debate dentro de mim.

Mas não consigo falar. Eu não quero falar.

Então sinto seus dedos no meu cabelo. Fecho os olhos

-Eu só queria uma segunda chance com você.

E o que eu queria?

Eu gostava tanto dele que chegava a doer.

Será que por causa de uma ex-namorada eu deveria simplesmente riscar Edward da minha vida?

Nunca mais vê-lo.

Nunca mais sentir seus dedos em meu rosto, como agora.

Sua respiração quente em minha pele. Seu gosto em minha língua.

Seu beijo.

Suspiro, e em um segundo estamos nos beijando.

E é como voltar pra casa.

Toco seu rosto. Seus cabelos. Aspiro seu cheiro.

O beijo termina, mas permanecemos abraçados.

-Precisamos descer. – Edward diz depois de um tempo.

Sim, não há mais sol e logo vai escurecer.

Mas eu ainda hesito.

Sei que preciso tomar uma decisão.

Nós descemos em silêncio.

Edward me leva até seu carro e isto se parece tanto com o dia em que nos conhecemos que sorrio.

-Déjà vu. – digo ao entrar no carro.

-Parece errado deixar você ir. – ele diz. – Mas eu sei que não posso forçá-la a nada. Eu já fiz... deixa pra lá.

Ele fecha a porta e se afasta.

Sinto vontade de chorar.

E choro.

Eu dirijo de volta sem ver nada no caminho.

Quando chego em casa, eu subo as escadas e arrumo minhas coisas.

Demora um tempo até que consigo colocar tudo na minha caminhonete.

Escrevo um bilhete para Charlie e ligo para minha mãe.

Só há uma coisa a fazer.

A tarde está caindo quando estaciono em frente à casa de vidro.

Sinto um frio no estômago ao sair do carro e bater à porta.

Eu devia ter ligado, eu devia...

Edward aparece na minha frente.

Ele olha pra mim meio incrédulo.

Sei que meus olhos ainda estão vermelhos e pareço uma bagunça.

Então ele olha através de mim. Vê as coisas na minha caminhonete.

E sorri.

-Você voltou.

E em um segundo, eu estou em seus braços.

Eu estou em casa.

continua


	9. Chapter 9

Estou deitada na cama de Edward. No quarto de Edward.

Na casa dos Cullens.

Minha casa agora, afinal, também sou uma Cullen.

Mas pensar em mim mesma fazendo parte daquela família tão diferente é muito estranho.

Um pouco assustador.

Não posso negar a mim mesma que estou um pouco assustada por estar ali.

-Eu devia ter ligado, eu não deveria ter vindo pra cá... É a casa dos seus pais... – eu dissera quando Edward finalmente me deixara respirar quando chegara.

Ele rira divertido.

-É sua casa também.

Escondi o rosto em seu peito.

-Acho que estou envergonhada.

Ele riu mais ainda, beijando meus cabelos e então me puxara pelas mãos, me levando pelos corredores de vidro até seu quarto.

E então estávamos sozinhos. Em nossa pequena bolha. E tudo ficara lá fora.

A verdade é que eu ainda não me sentia preparada para enfrentar os Cullens.

Mas eu parara de pensar na estranha família de Edward ou em qualquer outra coisa quando Edward me beijava, me abraçava, me deitava sobre a cama e finalmente fazia amor comigo.

Parecia que fazia anos e não dias desde a última vez em que eu o sentira assim, dentro de mim.

E esqueço de tudo, a não ser o que eu sinto por ele.

E agora ele está ali. Se movendo devagar, numa posse doce: "senti tanto a sua falta", ele sussurra contra meus lábios. E eu o abraço forte.

Não preciso dizer que eu sinto o mesmo.

Mesmo querendo ficar acordada e sabendo que precisamos falar sobre mil coisas, eu adormeço em seguida.

E só acordo quando o dia já amanhece e a luz do dia nublado entra pelas paredes de vidro.

Edward ainda dorme do meu lado e eu olho o relógio, me lembrando que prometi que ia trabalhar.

Então, mesmo sem a menor vontade de levantar e deixar Edward, eu saio da cama.

Me surpreendo ao ver que todas as minhas coisas estão por ali. Em algum momento da noite, Edward deve ter ido lá fora retirar tudo da caminhonete.

Tomo um banho rápido e me visto, tentando não fazer barulho. Ainda é cedo e não quero acordar Edward.

Apenas rabisco um bilhete e saio do quarto.

E paro assustada ao ver uma mulher elegante também saindo de um quarto.

Ela me encara muito surpresa e eu fico vermelha.

Eu ainda não a conheço, mas imagino que aquela deve ser Esme Cullen, a mãe adotiva de Edward.

-Bella! – ela murmura e eu fico mais vermelha ainda.

-Me desculpe, eu... sim, eu sou a Bella. - balbucio sem graça.

Ela parece recuperar a compostura e sorri de um jeito maternal.

-Oh, querida, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas! – diz, vindo na minha direção e então segura minha mão. – Nós ainda não nos conhecemos, não é? Eu sou Esme, mãe do Edward.

-Sim, eu já imaginava... – eu continuo morrendo de vergonha.

Sei que é um comportamento ridículo, mas não consigo evitar.

-Edward nos falou muito de você. Estou feliz que esteja aqui, finalmente.

-Eu estou um pouco... – acho que meu rosto está queimando e ela sorri me dando tapinhas na mão.

-Não fique sem jeito. Esta é sua casa.

-Acho que é porque nosso casamento foi de repente, fico imaginando o que estão pensando...

-Não pensamos em nada demais. Nós apoiamos o Edward. Mas me diga o que faz acordada tão cedo? Edward também já acordou?

-Não, ele está dormindo. Eu estou saindo para trabalhar.

-Ah, claro. Acho que Edward comentou algo sobre você estar dando aulas no Forks High School.

-Sim, sou professora substituta.

-Que ótimo! Então por que não descemos e eu preparo um café pra você?

-Não, não precisa. Eu acho que já estou atrasada...

-Não pode sair sem comer nada...

-Eu comerei algo na escola, não se preocupe.

-Bom, se é assim. Bom trabalho então, não quero mais atrasá-la.

-Sim, eu já vou indo.

Eu me afasto e respiro aliviada quando já estou na estrada a caminho da escola.

Estou feliz por ter sobrevivido ao meu primeiro encontro com um Cullen após o casamento.

E fico me perguntando se todos serão gentis como Esme.

Encontro com Angela no intervalo e conto a ela sobre ter voltado com Edward.

Ela me escuta com seu sorriso doce nos lábios. Diz que está feliz por mim, mas não sei por que algo me incomoda.

Não sei se o fato dela ficar subitamente séria quando me viro para me servir mais café, e vejo seu rosto refletido na janela.

Ou talvez seja apenas impressão minha.

E quando estamos saindo depois da aula ela me cutuca e aponta para o estacionamento.

-Aquele não é Jacob Black?

Eu sorrio ao ver Jake encostado na moto.

-Sim, é.

-Bom, eu vou indo, nos vemos amanhã.

-Claro, até amanhã.

-Jake? – eu me aproximo e o encaro com um olhar curioso.

-E aí, Bels? – Jacob sorri e me dá um abraço.

-O que faz aqui?

-Pensei em te levar pra curtir um pouco de adrenalina, já que estava meio caidinha da última vez que nos vimos.

Eu rio, me lembrando das muitas vezes quando eu era adolescente que Jake me levara para curtir "uma adrenalina".

Se tudo ainda fosse tão simples. Se todos meus problemas se resolvessem com um passeio de moto em alta velocidade, ou uma pulada no penhasco...

Fico séria ao reconhecer o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

Não queria entrar em território proibido.

-E aí? – Jake insiste.

A negativa está na ponta da minha língua. Eu disse a Edward que retornaria para almoçar com ele.

Mas ainda era cedo.

E havia uma parte minha que realmente sentia falta de estar com Jake como antigamente.

-Tudo bem. – acabo concordando. – Mas só uma volta.

Jacob abre um grande sorriso.

-Você quem manda.

Eu coloco o capacete e subo na moto atrás dele.

E a moto arranca em alta velocidade.

Por um tempo foi apenas isto. O vento, o barulho do motor, e a estrada à nossa frente.

Era quase como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Nem pra mim, nem pra Jacob.

Mas o tempo passara. Nada mais era o mesmo agora.

Nós não éramos mais os mesmos.

Jacob pára a moto num desfiladeiro.

É um lugar bonito, com uma vista incrível. Um dos muitos lugares que gostávamos de ir antigamente.

-Tinha esquecido como é bonito aqui.

-Sim, é demais. E então, o que quer fazer agora? – ele pergunta.

E eu abro a boca para dizer que não posso fazer nada com ele agora porque tenho que voltar pra casa dos Cullens quando escuto um celular tocar.

Jacob solta um palavrão e atende.

Vejo sua expressão ficar dura.

-Sim, ela está comigo... – eu fico alerta. Jacob fica escutando a pessoa do outro lado da linha. - Bom, ela não me disse isto... Certo, espere um momento. – ele estende o telefone para mim. – É seu marido.

Sinto um frio gelado na espinha ao pegar o celular.

-Edward?

-Bella, o que está acontecendo? – sua voz é aflita.

Eu tento ficar calma. Não estava fazendo nada errado, afinal.

Mas a culpa me corrói por dentro.

-Jacob foi me buscar na escola, a gente veio dar um passeio de moto... escuta, Edward, eu devia ter te avisado, mas não é nada demais...

-Eu fui te buscar na escola.

Fecho os olhos, me sentindo mais culpada ainda.

-Sinto muito, eu já estou indo embora.

-Fale onde você está, eu vou te buscar.

-Não precisa, Jacob me leva.

-Bella. – sinto toda a tensão de Edward em sua voz.

-Está tudo bem, Edward. Já estamos indo.

Eu desligo antes que ele insista.

Jacob me encara friamente.

-Quando ia me dizer que voltou com Edward Cullen?

Eu lhe entrego o celular.

-Ia dizer agora.

-Podia ter dito antes de virmos pra cá.

-Ia fazer diferença?

-Sim, ia.

Mordo meus lábios com força. Agora sinto culpa não só por Edward, mas por Jacob também.

-Jake... por favor, entenda...

-Eu não faço outra coisa há anos a não ser tentar te entender... – ele resmunga, enquanto me entrega o capacete e dá partida na moto.

Eu monto atrás dele e pegamos a estrada novamente.

Edward me espera em frente à casa dos Cullens.

Eu não sei quem está mais tenso.

Se ele ou Jake.

Rezo fervorosamente por dentro pra evitar uma briga, sabendo que eu sou a culpada daquela situação.

Desmonto e entrego o capacete a Jake.

-Obrigada pelo passeio.

Jacob não responde nada e arranca com a moto.

Eu me viro para Edward.

-Me desculpa. – murmuro.

Ele respira fundo, passa a mão pelos cabelos.

-Me deixou apavorado.

-Foi só um passeio de moto, Edward! Eu fazia isto direto com Jake antigamente...

-Não gosto de ver você se arriscando por aí com Jacob Black.

-Ele é meu amigo. – franzo a testa.– Por favor, não diga que tem ciúmes dele!

-Eu deveria?

Eu me aproximo mais e toco seu rosto.

-Não, nunca.

Por um momento o olhar de Edward parece conter mil demônios diferentes.

E ele me encara como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

-É sério. – eu continuo. Eu preciso esclarecer as coisas com Edward. Sei que todo mundo na cidade deve saber da minha história com Jacob. Não sei o que chegou aos ouvidos de Edward. E não quero que meu relacionamento com Jacob deixe Edward preocupado. – Mós somos amigos de infância. É apenas isto.

Edward segura minha mão.

-Ele é apaixonado por você.

Eu fico vermelha. Quero negar. Mas não consigo.

-Mas nós somos amigos. E eu não amo ele deste jeito e Jake sabe disto.

Por um momento acho que Edward vai insistir no assunto.

E me preocupo como lidar com isto.

Não quero me afastar de Jacob.

Mas também não quero causar problemas com Edward.

Terei que arranjar um jeito de conciliar as duas agora: a Bella de Edward e a Bella de Jake.

-Apenas prometa que não vai mais se arriscar com ele por aí.

Eu começo a sorrir.

-Não estava me arriscando já disse. Eu sei andar de moto!

-Por favor, Bella. – ele pede. Parece realmente angustiado.

-Tudo bem. – eu acabo concordando. – Eu prometo.

Ele sorri.

Eu fico na ponta dos pés e o beijo.

-Vamos entrar, Esme já serviu o almoço.

Eu o sigo para dentro de casa e todos os Cullens estão ali.

Inclusive um homem loiro desconhecido.

-Olá, eu sou Carlisle Cullen. – ele se aproxima e me cumprimenta. – Bem vinda à nossa casa, Bella.

-Obrigada. – eu respondo timidamente.

Alice Cullen se aproxima e me abraça efusivamente.

-Que bom que voltou! Estou tão feliz!

-Alice. – a voz de Edward contém uma advertência e eu me pergunto o quanto os Cullens sabem sobre nossa breve separação.

-Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube que se casaram e depois fiquei tão preocupada quando brigaram e...

-Chega, Alice. – Jasper a segura pelos ombros, a afastando enquanto sorri pra mim. – Deixe Bella respirar.

-Sim, estamos todos felizes que os problemas de Edward e Bella foram resolvidos e ela está em casa finalmente. – Esme diz com seu sorriso gentil. – Agora vamos esquecer o que passou e comer!

Nós nos sentamos para a refeição e Emmett faz piadas e eles conversam sobre o tempo em Forks, sobre a bolsa de valores e o novo jardim de Esme.

Edward sempre sorri pra mim, ao meu lado, ou segura minha mão e a beija.

Eu tento não me sentir deslocada.

É esquisito saber que aquela agora é minha família, sendo que eu mal os conheço.

Então me mantenho calada.

Em um determinado momento eu reparo que mais alguém está calada. Rosalie Cullen.

E ela me encara de maneira esquisita.

Não parece um olhar hostil.

Mas também não é um olhar amigável.

Me lembro de Jacob dizendo que Tanya Denali é amiga de Rosalie Cullen.

Será que ela me odiava por eu ter me casado com Edward?

Depois do almoço eu consigo me livrar dos Cullens dizendo que tenho exercícios dos alunos para corrigir. O que não deixa de ser verdade.

Edward beija minha testa e diz que vai ficar com os irmãos no escritório, resolvendo coisas de trabalho.

Assim, eu me refugio no quarto e passo algum tempo trabalhando.

Quando termino, Edward ainda não apareceu.

Aproveito para ligar para Renée e ela me diz que já sabe de toda a história com Edward. Charlie ligou e contou.

-Ele está bravo? – pergunto.

-Bravo não é a palavra correta.

Eu suspiro pesadamente.

-Você está brava?

-Você está feliz, querida?

-Estou.

-Então tudo bem. Apenas siga seu coração. E saiba que estou aqui se precisar.

-Obrigada, mãe.

Eu desligo e penso em ligar pra Charlie, mas ainda não quero enfrentá-lo.

Então, saio à procura de Edward.

Mas encontro Rosalie Cullen.

Ela está folheando uma revista de moda e eu fico meio tímida em abordá-la.

-Olá... Rose.

Ela levanta o olhar frio e me encara.

-Sabe onde está Edward?

-Ainda está no escritório com Em e Jasper.

-Certo... eu vou dar um volta então, você o avisa se ele perguntar?

-Claro. – ela dá um sorriso polido e volta a atenção para a revista.

Eu coloco o casaco e saio da casa.

O jardim dos Cullens é espetacular.

E eu caminho até o lago, respirando o ar puro.

E então eu paro ao me deparar com uma casa.

Ou melhor, um chalé.

Há um pequeno jardim em frente e sua graciosidade me lembra uma casa de conto de fadas.

Eu caminho até a porta e a abro.

O lugar é lindo dentro também.

Será que alguém morava ali? Ou seria apenas a casa de hóspede dos Cullens?

Curiosa, eu entro na sala.

A estante cheia de livros chama minha atenção e eu me aproximo, passando os dedos pelos títulos e reconheço um exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito. Muito parecido com o meu. Mas muito mesmo.

-Mas o que...

-Bella?

Eu me viro assustada e vejo Alice Cullen.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu...

Alice rola os olhos sorrindo.

-Não era para estar aqui!

-Eu... estava dando uma volta... mas... por que eu tenho a impressão que este livro aqui é meu? – pergunto intrigada e Alice ri.

-Porque é seu! Esta casa é sua!

-Minha?

-Sim, eu a estava preparando para você e Edward.

-Mas... como conseguiu, tudo isto...

Ela dá de ombros.

-A maioria das coisas já estava aqui faz tempo, só trouxe suas coisas hoje de manhã e bom, desde que Edward contou que tinham se casado, eu venho ajeitando tudo...

-Eu não fazia ideia... – balbucio ainda surpresa por aquele lugar ser meu e de Edward. – Edward não me disse nada... Achei que... bem, ele mora em Seattle.

Na verdade eu e Edward não tínhamos conversado ainda sobre onde moraríamos, mas eu deduzi que seria em Seattle, já que ele trabalhava lá.

Mas e o meu trabalho ali em Forks, como ficaria?

-Sim, isto é verdade. Mas com certeza passarão bastante tempo aqui, não é? Eu e meus irmãos viemos pra cá todos os fins de semana.

-Sei... e todos têm casas como esta?

Ela ri.

-Não! Ficamos com Esme e Carlisle.

-Mas por que eu e Edward?

-Bom, acho que tem este privilégio por serem casados! Ou melhor dizer que Edward gosta de ter você só pra ele sem nossa intromissão?

Eu fico vermelha e Alice ri mais ainda.

-Bom, vamos voltar. Eu ia mesmo lá chamar você e Edward pra mostrar a surpresa, mas agora você estragou tudo!

-Edward também não sabia?

-Ele sabia sim, não consigo esconder as coisas dele!

Nós caminhamos juntas até a casa e eu percebo que é fácil gostar de Alice.

Ela é animada e alegre.

Acho que podemos ser amigas.

Mas quando estamos entrando na sala escuto a voz alterada de Rosalie Cullen.

-Eu não concordo com isto!

-Não é problema seu! – Edward diz igualmente alterado.

-Ah não? Isto é problema de todos nós! Você tomou sua decisão há anos e todos tivemos que concordar com você e agora você muda de ideia e nós temos que concordar de novo?

-Ei, estão brigando? – Alice diz e Rose pára de falar ao nos ver.

-Não ligue para eles, Bella – Alice continua. – Edward e Rose são assim mesmo, vai se acostumar!

Ela sorri muito despreocupadamente, mas seu sorriso não chega aos olhos.

Quer dizer que brigas entre Edward e sua irmã Rosalie eram freqüentes?

E sobre o que será que eles discutiam?

-Sim, todos nós nos acostumamos com tudo, não é? – Rose diz mordaz e sai da sala, batendo os saltos no chão.

Eu me aproximo de Edward.

-Ei, tudo bem? – pergunto preocupada.

-Sim, apenas briga de irmãos, como disse Alice. - ele segura minha mão. – Onde estava, está gelada!

-Bella acabou com a minha surpresa! Ela descobriu o chalé!

Eu dou de ombros.

-Estava caminhando e o vi! Mas deviam ter me dito!

-Alice que insistiu em fazer surpresa.

-Eu adorei o lugar. É lindo.

Alice deu uma risadinha.

-Eu sou ótima mesmo! Bom, vou procurar o Jasper!

Ela sai da sala e eu encaro Edward.

-Fico feliz que gostou do chalé. Alice está louca arrumando tudo.

-Imagino... Eu fiquei surpresa, não sabia que íamos ficar aqui... na verdade nem conversamos sobre isto.

Ele sorri e me puxa pela mão.

-Precisamos conversar sobre muitas coisas, então vamos pra casa.

-Agora?

-Sim, Alice já levou quase tudo pra lá. E eu prefiro ficar sozinho com você. Minha família é muito intrometida às vezes. E falam demais também...

Ele deixa as palavras no ar e eu não comento nada, enquanto caminhamos até o chalé.

Ele me pega no colo na porta.

-De novo? – eu rio.

-Agora é de verdade.

-Sim, e pra sempre.

Ele me leva pra dentro, e eu quase acrescento "e agora não terei nenhuma surpresa desagradável, como sua ex-amante de lingerie à nossa espera".

Mas me calo. Não quero mais pensar nisto.

Tanya não existe mais. E aquele episódio desagradável tem que ser apagado da minha mente pra sempre.

Agora só existe Edward e eu.

E ele me leva direto para o quarto, que é tão lindo quanto o resto da casa, e me coloca na cama.

-Estou tão feliz que está aqui. – ele diz sorrindo.

Eu sorrio também.

E o beijo. Muitas vezes.

Não há pressa para tirarmos nossas roupas.

A noite cai lá fora, enquanto nos amamos aqui dentro.

E depois, ele apenas me abraça, seus lábios em meus cabelos. Seus dedos deslizando devagar por minha espinha.

E eu sinto que tudo é perfeito agora.

Eu vou ser feliz pra sempre.

Mas então eles retornam.

Os pesadelos que me fazem gritar. Porque eu sinto dor.

Dor terrível e sem sentido algum.

Porque eu não me lembro de nada.

-Bella... Bella. – eu abro os olhos e estou respirando com dificuldade.

Edward me encara assustado.

-Oh Deus... – eu cubro meu rosto com as mãos e choro.

Como é que eu posso achar que tudo é perfeito?

Existe algo terrivelmente errado.

E Edward não faz ideia.

-Bella, o que foi? São os pesadelos? – ele retira minhas mãos do meu rosto e enxuga minhas lágrimas. – Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo. – sua voz é cheia de angústia.

Eu o encaro.

E sei que não posso mais fugir disto.

-Edward, preciso te contar uma coisa...

Ele apenas me encara à espera.

Eu respiro fundo e começo a contar.

Eu odeio falar sobre aquilo. Falar sobre algo que não tenho o menor controle.

Algo que eu luto pra esquecer.

É até irônico que eu use esta expressão.

-Há dois anos, eu sofri um acidente. – murmuro. – Você viu a cicatriz. – eu toco a cicatriz atrás da minha orelha. – Eu pulei do penhasco. Eu não sei... porque eu fiz isto. Eu... não me lembro... – minha voz se alquebra. – Eu não me lembro de nada... de antes.

Eu respiro fundo me obrigando a continuar.

O vazio. A dor. O inexplicável.

Voltando a me atormentar.

Eu o encaro.

-Eu bati a cabeça e... fiquei muito mal. Acordei num hospital. Meu pai diz que eu fiquei duas semanas desacordada. Mas o pior não é isto... – eu começo a chorar. – Na minha cabeça, eu ainda tinha 18 anos, ainda morava aqui em Forks. Eu não conseguia me lembrar dos dois anos anteriores... eu... simplesmente ainda não me lembro...

Agora eu soluço.

Edward toca meu rosto.

-Bella... está tudo bem...

Eu sacudo a cabeça.

-Não, não está. Nunca vai estar. Eu tentei seguir minha vida. Apenas... acreditando no que me contaram. Outras pessoas tiveram que contar o que eu tinha feito naqueles dois anos! Eu fui pra Boston, estudei literatura lá... e não sei mais nada! Tem ideia do que é isto?  
Eu fui pra Londres porque não podia imaginar voltar pra Boston, rever as pessoas que devo ter conhecido lá... seria demais pra mim. Achei que estava tudo bem. O que são dois anos? Mas tem estes pesadelos... eu sei que eles são horríveis, mas nunca consigo me lembrar o que são!

-Bella... eu sinto muito.

-Eu só queria... realmente esquecer. – eu rio. – Que irônico! Esquecer que esqueci! Isto é patético, queria me sentir normal de novo.

Edward segura meu rosto, me obrigando a encará-lo.

-Você pode se sentir normal. Está tudo bem agora.

-Não me acha uma maluca?

Ele ri e beija minha testa, meu rosto.

-Eu amo você. Não importa o passado.

Eu suspiro, querendo acreditar nele.

Tentando acreditar que eu realmente posso ser feliz.

Que posso fingir que aqueles dois anos perdidos na minha memória não significam nada.

Que nada de realmente importante deve ter acontecido.

Fecho os olhos e deixo que ele me abrace.

Envolvo meus braços em volta dele também.

Sim, está tudo bem agora.

Eu finalmente contei meu segredo a Edward; e ele me aceita assim.

Ele me ama assim.

E eu o amo demais também.

Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Mas naquele momento entre a vigília e o sono, eu me pergunto se naqueles dois anos perdidos eu já não amei assim.

Porque eu sei, embora ninguém me diga nada, que eu conheci alguém sim.

Se houve amor ou não, eu não sei.

Mas algo me diz que isto tem tudo a ver com o fato de eu ter pulado do penhasco.

E com aqueles pesadelos horríveis.

Houve dor. Isto é certeza.

Mas agora eu não sei se quero realmente lembrar.

Talvez devo deixar minhas memórias trancadas no passado.

E viver o futuro com Edward.

***Edward***

Edward

Ela dorme um sono sem pesadelos.

Eu escuto sua respiração compassada e a aperto um pouco mais antes de soltá-la.

Saio da cama e caminho até o telefone.

Charlie atende na segunda chamada.

-Charlie, sou eu.

-Edward? O que aconteceu? Bella...? – posso sentir a preocupação em sua voz.

-Ela está bem. Está dormindo. Ela teve um daqueles pesadelos...

-Sei...

-E ela me contou sobre o acidente.

-Contou?

-Acho que foi melhor assim.

Charlie suspira pesadamente.

-E agora, como vai ser?

-Tudo vai seguir normalmente.

-Eu ainda não sei se concordo com você...

-Bella está bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu espero que tenha razão.

Eu desligo e volto pra cama.

Ainda não durmo, fico velando seu sono.

Acho extraordinário ela estar ali.

Ao meu alcance.

E que finalmente está tudo bem de novo.

De uma maneira que eu nunca achei que voltaria a estar.

Fecho os olhos e me recordo do dia em que a reencontrei na clareira.

Eu não sei quanto tempo caminhei sem rumo.

Ignorando o frio e a maldita chuva fina de Forks.

Eu estava imune a tudo isto.

Ela tinha voltado.

Eu ainda relembrava cada palavra de nossa conversa na clareira e no caminho de volta como se fosse um sonho.

Droga, eu realmente acreditava que estava sonhando quando acordara e a vira na clareira.

E ela nem ao menos sabia quem eu era.

E a dor era insuportável.

Haviam se passado dois anos.

Eu pensara que tomara a decisão correta.

Mas agora eu já não sabia de nada.

Eu entro na delegacia de Forks e Charlie me encara.

-Edward? O que faz aqui? Achei que estivesse em Seattle.

-Não me contou que ela tinha voltado. – murmuro.

Charlie suspira e passa a mão pelos cabelos.

-Aqui é a casa dela. Ela pode voltar quando quiser.

-Então sou eu que tenho que ir embora.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward

Charlie me encara calmamente.

-Sabia que isto podia acontecer quando tomou aquela decisão.

-Eu fiz o que foi melhor para ela.

-Para ela ou pra você?

-Vai bancar meu psicólogo agora, Charlie?

Charlie suspira pesadamente.

-Eu não devia nunca ter concordado com esta história. Se Bella um dia descobrir... Ou lembrar...

-Lembrar é um risco que corremos, mas já se passaram dois anos e ela continua com a memória apagada. Mas ela de volta na cidade...Devia encorajá-la a ir embora. Ir para Phoenix. Ou qualquer outro lugar que não seja aqui.

-Sua preocupação é que alguém fale demais ou é com Bella perto do Jacob?

-Jacob sabe seu lugar.

-Bom, Bella vai atrás dele, você sabe.

-Eu não tenho como impedi-la de fazer o que quer que seja. Quem devia se preocupar é você...

-Jacob nunca foi o problema se me lembro...

-Era com ele que ela estava naquele maldito penhasco.

-Ele a salvou. Devia agradecê-lo.

-Bom, acho que não adianta ficar remoendo o que passou. Tomamos a decisão de deixá-la esquecer tudo justamente para todos podermos esquecer. E eu quero que continue assim.

-O que aconteceu hoje? Como se encontraram?

-Ela me encontrou na clareira. Ela não faz ideia de quem eu seja. – falar isto dói.

Demais.

-Foi você quem quis assim.

-Foi ela quem quis esquecer.

-Foi um acidente.

-Muito conveniente Bella se esquecer justamente os dois anos que passamos juntos.

-Ainda pode contar tudo a ela...

-Nunca. Está melhor assim.

-Eu concordei com você naquela época... Às vezes ainda acho que tudo ficará melhor assim. Não quero mais ver minha filha sofrer.

-Todos nós concordamos neste ponto.

-E o que vai fazer?

-Vou sair da cidade. Vou continuar não existindo.

-Eu vou falar com os amigos dela... Não se preocupe, quase ninguém sabe da história de vocês, quem sabe não vai falar nada. Todos sabem que é melhor assim.

-Até Jacob?

-Ele também a ama.

Eu não comento isto.

Rever Bella... Já é problema suficiente.

-Ela disse... ela disse o que pretende fazer? Se ficará em Forks?

-Eu não sei. Pode estar só de passagem... Veremos.

-Me mantenha informado.

-Achei que não quisesse saber mais nada dela.

-Eu digo isto a mim mesmo há dois anos.

-E todas as vezes que me liga implorando por notícias eu me pergunto se será a última vez. Precisa seguir em frente, Edward. Achei que estivesse seguindo com aquela moça loira.

-Isto não é da sua conta.

-Achou que eu não soubesse? Todo mundo nesta cidade sabe de sua... amiga, Tanya Denali, é este o nome dela, não é?

-Disse certo, Tanya é uma amiga.

-Se é assim que chamam estas coisas hoje em dia... Mas tudo bem, eu não estou te criticando. Devia ficar com esta tal do Alasca e deixar minha filha em paz, como prometeu fazer há dois anos.

-Estou fazendo isto.

-Não está, não. Sabe do que estou falando.

-Eu apenas quero saber se ela ficará bem.

-Ela ficará. Apenas faça como prometeu e se mantenha longe da minha filha.

-Eu prometi. E vou cumprir. Tchau, Charlie.

Bella

Acordo com o barulho da chuva.

Não quero me mexer, mas me movo o suficiente para chegar mais perto de Edward.

No entanto, o lugar na cama ao meu lado está vazio.

Abro os olhos e retiro os fios de cabelo do meu rosto.

-Edward? – o chamo e como não escuto resposta, grito mais alto. – Edward?

-Aqui embaixo. – o sim abafado de sua voz é seguido de uma risada.

Eu suspiro, aliviada.

Por alguns momentos ridículos eu achei que pudesse ter algo errado.

Talvez por causa do que acontecera na madrugada...

Saio da cama e visto uma roupa rapidamente. Quero ver Edward. Quero me certificar que ainda está tudo realmente bem. Quero não me arrepender de ter contado a ele sobre o acidente.

Eu odeio falar sobre isto. Simplesmente odeio não ter controle sobre este assunto.

Saber que dois anos da minha vida foram simplesmente apagados e podem nunca serem recuperados. Todos os fatos, todos os acontecimentos. Todas as pessoas.

É horrível.

Eu passara dois anos em Londres tentando reconstruir minha vida. Tentando não sentir falta de algo que nem sei o que é. Porque não lembro.

Tentando desesperadamente seguir em frente. Como se os dois anos perdidos na minha memória realmente nunca tivessem existido.  
Sempre vai haver aquele vácuo. Como um parêntese vazio numa frase.

Uma lacuna na minha vida.

Mas quando chego na cozinha, paro e fico admirando Edward de costas mexendo algo na frigideira que cheira muito bem e enche o ambiente de um aroma conhecido ao meu olfato.

Como se mexesse com a minha memória olfativa e me trouxesse uma sensação boa. De felicidade quase nostálgica.

-Vai ficar aí parada? – ele pergunta em tom divertido e eu me aproximo e passo o braço em volta de sua cintura. Deposito um beijo em suas costas antes de me afastar e me sentar, esperando obedientemente pela comida.

-Eu adoro ser mimada com toda esta gordura saturada logo de manhã, mas vamos concordar que precisa parar com isto.

Ele ri e coloca os ovos com bacon no meu prato.

-Gosto de fazer isto pra você, lembra nossa lua de mel.

Eu franzo a testa, pegando o garfo.

-Lua de mel? Nem tivemos lua de mel! A não ser que esteja se referindo aos dias que passamos em Seattle como lua de mel!

Ele está de costa pra mim agora, acho que lavando a frigideira.

-Sim, foram como lua de mel, mas antes de casar.

Então ele se vira e senta à minha frente.

-Sim, gosto de pensar assim também. – sussurro me inclinando para beijá-lo.

E nós rimos e voltamos a comer.

-Mas tem direito de reclamar. Realmente não tivemos uma lua de mel.

-Não me importo. – dou de ombros.

E é verdade. Não me importo com nenhuma convenção em se tratando de Edward.

Quero apenas estar com ele. E isto basta.

-Mas eu me importo.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que vamos viajar?

-Ah é?

-Sim, o que acha de Nova York?

-Nova York. – tento ficar empolgada.

Ok, eu disse que não me importava, mas Nova York nunca esteve em meus sonhos românticos.

-Eu ia sugerir uma ilha tropical, mas... Nova York é ótimo.

-Eu imaginaria que diria algo assim, mas é apenas em lua de mel que estou pensando.

Ele fica sério e eu encaro desconfiada.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero que visite um médico.

-Médico? Isto tem algo a ver com o que te contei ontem?

-Seu acidente? Sim. Quero ter certeza que está tudo bem com você.

-Eu estou bem. – afirmo, pegando o prato e jogando na pia.

Edward também se levanta.

-Não fique na defensiva...

-Eu não gosto disto, sabia que não devia ter te contado! – lavo os pratos furiosamente, minhas mãos tremem e eu temo quebrar alguma louça.

-Devia sim. Estamos juntos agora, Bella.

Eu o encaro.

-Não quero que fique cheio de dedos comigo. Se preocupando... me tratando como se eu fosse de porcelana ou fosse pirar a qualquer momento. Eu já tenho meu pai e Jak... – eu respiro fundo. – Enfim, já tem gente suficiente na minha vida que não me deixa esquecer disto. Eu preciso que isto fique entre nós.

-Eu apenas quero me certificar que está tudo bem com a sua saúde, Bella.

-Mas eu estou bem! Já faz dois anos e tirando esta cicatriz... e o fato óbvio de que minha memória apagou, estou ótima.

Eu estou mentindo, claro.

Pode ser que fisicamente eu esteja bem. Mas emocionalmente estou longe disto.

-Bella, me deixe levá-la a um especialista. Eu prometo que será apenas uma vez. Apenas para termos certeza que está tudo bem mesmo. – ele se encosta em mim. Seus lábios em meus cabelos. Fecho os olhos. – Por favor, me deixe cuidar de você.

-Tudo bem. - concordo por fim.

Apenas por ele. Porque não quero deixá-lo preocupado.

E porque embora não conheça Edward direito ainda, eu desconfio que ele não vai sossegar quanto não me levar a este tal médico.

Melhor me livrar logo do problema.

Ele deposita um beijo em meu rosto, muito satisfeito.

-Acho que deveria ligar para seu pai.

Eu faço uma careta de culpa.

-É verdade. Mas acho que farei melhor, eu vou até lá. Ele deve estar em casa hoje, já que é sábado.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, quero ir sozinha, se não se importa.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou até a casa dos meus pais. Preciso tratar uns assuntos com meus irmãos. Nos vemos na hora do almoço?

-Acho que almoçarei com Charlie. Pode ser?

-Claro. Passe o dia com seu pai.

Ele beija minha testa e abre a porta. O ar frio arrepia minha pele.

Edward pára de repente.

-Bella?

-Sim?

-Sei que não devia estar te perguntando isto, mas eu preciso saber... este seu almoço com Charlie, inclui Jacob Black?

Sinto um aperto no peito.

-Não. - murmuro, mas me sinto levemente culpada. Eu não havia pensado em convidar Jacob. Até Edward lembrar dele, e eu penso que realmente seria uma boa...

Mas não posso fazer isto. Não quero chatear Edward, ou deixá-lo com ciúmes.

Eu não quero nada com Jacob, a não ser amizade.

Mas desconfio que Edward não entende isto.

-Certo. Nos vemos à noite, então.

Ele se vira pra sair, mas eu o chamo.

-Edward?

-Sim? - ele se vira.

Eu sorrio.

-Eu te amo.

Ele sorri de volta.

-Eu também te amo, senhora Cullen.

Dirijo com cuidado pela estrada molhada para a casa de Charlie.

Ele está limpando a espingarda quando chego e me encara.

-Achei que tinha esquecido que tinha casa.

Abro a geladeira e pego uma cerveja pra ele.

-Bom dia pra você também.

-Dois dias de casada e já está de volta em casa? O que isto quer dizer agora?

Reviro os olhos, enquanto continuo com a geladeira aberta pegando os ingredientes para o almoço.

-Quer dizer que quero passar um tempo com meu pai, antes de viajar em lua de mel.

Ele pára de mexer na espingarda e me encara

-Vai viajar?

-Lua de mel. – eu lavo as alfaces. – E Edward quer que eu vá a um médico.

-Médico?

-Eu contei a ele sobre o acidente. – falo casualmente sem encará-lo. – Não sei se deveria ter feito isto.

-Fez certo.

Charlie não diz mais nada. Achei que ele teria algum discurso sobre o assunto.

-Enfim, ele quer ter certeza que estou bem ou algo assim. Sabe que eu não quero ir, mas... vou apenas pra ele não ficar preocupado.

Charlie volta a atenção à espingarda.

-Este seu Edward está ganhando uns pontos comigo.

Eu ri.

-Ele foi bem legal, com esta história do acidente e da amnésia. Fiquei com medo dele não entender...

Charlie volta a me encarar.

-Está feliz então?

-Estou. Muito.

Ele toma sua cerveja.

-Acho que voltarei a comer minha comida ruim então.

Eu gargalho.

-Sobreviveu por dois anos, não reclame!

Nós almoçamos e Charlie fica satisfeito quando eu conto que passarei a tarde com ele.

Nos acomodamos na sala e Charlie assiste um jogo na tv.

Eu me preparo para fazer as indagações que estou querendo fazer desde a hora eu cheguei.

-Pai?

-Sim?

-Toda vez que eu pergunto... sobre vida que eu levava em Boston... Você sempre é evasivo.

Ele não parece satisfeito com o assunto.

-O que quer dizer, Bella?

-Eu quero saber mais.

-Não tem nada que eu não te contei. – resmunga. - Esquece isto.

-Esquecer? Sábias palavras! – exclamo cheia de ironia.

-O que quer saber? Eu te contei o que eu sei!

-Sim, e por sua história, eu fui estudar lá e só! Não posso ter vivido dois anos apenas estudando! Eu devia ter amigos, eu ... talvez eu tivesse até um namorado. – minha voz vai sumindo.

-Se teve eu não sei. Já te disse.

-A mamãe diz a mesma coisa.

-Então, não acha que é verdade? Você conta tudo pra Renée!

-Mas eu tive alguém lá... não sei se for importante, se durou, mas...

Mordo os lábios, sem saber como dizer a Charlie que eu não era virgem.

Era apenas uma suspeita, mas depois de transar com Edward eu tinha certeza: eu já tinha feito aquilo antes.

E eu não me lembrava de ter nenhum namorado na adolescência.

Então fora na faculdade.

Ok, podia não ter sido grande coisa. Na verdade, quem garantira que fora apenas um cara?

Mas eu me conhecia. Não conseguia me imaginar flertando livremente e indo pra cama com qualquer um.

Eu imaginava que devia ter sido apenas um cara.

Alguém que fora importante a ponto de eu querer ir pra cama com ele.

Alguém que eu não me lembrava quem era.

-Bella, me escute. – Charlie fala muito sério. – Esquece isto, me perdoe as palavras. Mas é isto mesmo. Não importa o que aconteceu na faculdade. Você está casada agora, não é? O que importa se teve algum namorado que ficou no passado?

Charlie tem razão. Agora não interessa mais.

Eu tenho Edward.

E eu sei que o amo de corpo e alma.

E que é pra sempre.

Então por que ficar me preocupando com alguém do passado?

-Sim, acho que tem razão. – murmuro e olho o relógio. – Acho que vou indo.

-Claro. Pode ir. Me avise quando for viajar.

-Pode deixar.

Antes de sair eu ligo pra Edward.

-Estou indo embora.

-Já? Ainda estou resolvendo algumas coisas de trabalho. Se quiser vir ficar com as minhas irmãs.

-Não, eu vou pra casa e te espero lá.

-Tudo bem.

Ainda está claro quando chego em casa.

Não chove mais, o dia até abriu e um sol pálido está se pondo.

Estaciono no jardim, mas em vez de entrar em casa, eu decido dar uma volta.

Caminho pela grama verde, aspirando o ar puro, adorando ver o céu um pouco azul, apesar das nuvens.

Dou a volta no chalé e continuo andando, até que encontro um jardim que nunca tinha visto.

É lindo e cheio de flores de várias cores. Um cheiro delicioso enche o ar e então eu escuto um choro.

Intrigada, eu vou em direção ao som e encontro Rosalie Cullen sentada no chão.

Ela está de costas pra mim a uns dois metros de distância.

-Rosalie?

Ela se vira. Os olhos estão vermelhos e o rosto molhado.

Eu não tinha imaginado. Ela estava mesmo chorando.

Rosalie se levanta e enxuga o rosto.

-Bella... me desculpe... – ela vem em minha direção.

Está muito bem vestida como sempre está quando a vejo.

-Porque está chorando? Está tudo bem?

-Não é nada.

-Mas você estava chorando.

Ela dá de ombros.

-Eu apenas... tive uma discussão com Emmett. Não queria ficar lá em casa e vim chorar aqui. Coisas de namorados. – ela ri.

-Se você quiser... conversar...

-Não, eu vou voltar...

-Por que não vem comigo até o chalé? Pode lavar o rosto, eu faço um chá...

Ok, eu estou sendo gentil e cordial com a irmã nojenta do Edward, mas o que eu posso fazer?

Ela parece realmente mal.

Ela hesita, mas me acompanha

No chalé, ela vai até o banheiro lavar o rosto e como prometido eu faço um chá.

De volta à cozinha ela está recomposta.

-Obrigada. – agradece a xícara de chá e nós tomamos em silêncio.

Acho que ela não quer falar sobre seja lá o que lhe aflige.

E eu não insisto.

Me pergunto se um dia serei amiga de Rosalie Cullen. Talvez até seja possível.

-Bom, obrigada pelo chá. – ela se levanta. – Vou pra casa.

-Se precisar... conversar... bem...

Ela dá um sorriso.

Parece genuíno.

Eu a vejo se afastar, me perguntando como ele consegue andar com aqueles saltos na grama úmida.

Ainda estou intrigada quando Edward aparece.

Já está escuro e ele parece estranho.

Eu estou na cozinha e me ocupo em fazer o jantar.

-Olá.

-Oi... tudo bem?

-Sim, por que pergunta?

-Minha irmã esteve com você.

-Oh... ela contou? Bem, na verdade eu a encontrei chorando num jardim. Aliás um jardim lindo...

-Ela te disse porque estava chorando?

-Disse que tinha brigado com Emmett.

-Sim, deve ser isto... eles vivem discutindo. – Edward comenta distraído. – Quer ajuda? – pergunta se aproximando.

-Não, estou acabando... porque achou que não estava tudo bem só porque eu conversei com sua irmã? Ela até me pareceu uma boa pessoa.

-Ela é uma boa pessoa, do seu jeito.

-Ninguém é perfeito! Mas eu fiquei com pena dela. Parecia tão... triste.

Ele acaricia meus cabelos.

-Não ligue pra isto. Rose é dramática demais às vezes. Ela já está bem, fazendo as malas pra ir pra Seattle amanhã.

-Eles vão voltar?

-Sim, Jasper e Alice também. Amanhã à tarde.

-E você também não precisaria voltar?

Ele sorri de lado e me puxa pela minha camiseta.

-Nós vamos para Nova York, senhora Cullen.

Seu lábios estão em meu pescoço.

-Mas quando?

-Hoje à noite.

Eu o obrigo a parar e a me encarar.

-Como assim, não podemos viajar hoje!

-Claro que podemos! Alice e Jasper vão nos levar até o aeroporto em Seattle.

-Pra que esta pressa toda?

Ele sorri de lado, seus braços me envolvem.

-Talvez eu queira ficar sozinho com você para uma tal lua de mel o mais rápido possível...

E então está me beijando. Persuasivamente.

E eu já não tenho argumentos.

E nem quero ter.

Quero a tal lua de mel também. Na verdade, eu mal posso esperar.

continua.


	11. Chapter 11

Eu durmo quase a viagem toda e vejo vagamente as ruas de Nova York enquanto sinto Edward acariciando meus cabelos dentro do táxi.

-Sei que não era a viagem dos seus sonhos, mas está tão desanimada assim? - ele fala em tom divertido.

Ele não vê meu rosto tenso.

Não tem nada a ver com estar em Nova York. Tem a ver com os tais exames que ele quer que eu faça.

Mas eu levanto a cabeça para encará-lo com um sorriso.

-Como sabe que não é a viagem dos meus sonhos?

-Pensei ter ouvido você falar em ilha tropical ou algo assim...

Eu beijo seu rosto e sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Isto porque numa ilha podemos ficar sem roupa o tempo inteiro.

Ele desliza a mão por minhas costas.

-Podemos ficar sem roupa o tempo inteiro aqui também... no hotel, claro.

-Claro! – nos beijamos esquecidos do motorista e eu rio feito boba enquanto Edward sussurra em meu ouvido que vai tirar as minhas roupas muito em breve.

E eu me concentro nisto. Em nós.

E tento esquecer o verdadeiro motivo de estarmos naquela cidade.

Por enquanto eu posso ser apenas uma garota em lua de mel.

Mas meu enlevo romântico se vai quando vejo que o motorista não pára em frente a um hotel, e sim a um hospital.

Eu encaro Edward interrogativamente.

-Achei que..

-Quero terminar logo com isto, Bella. – ele responde me tirando do carro.

Estremeço. Não só do frio. Mas de apreensão.

-Não sei se quero fazer isto.

-Bella, não há o que temer. Vamos apenas nos certificar que está tudo bem com você, depois vamos embora. – ele acaricia minha mão e beija minha testa. – Ficar sem roupa, lembra?

Eu rio e respiro fundo.

-Certo, tem razão. Vamos acabar logo com isto.

O hospital é enorme e não demora para que o médico nos chame à sua sala.

E eu fico sabendo que Edward já falou com ele antecipadamente sobre meu caso e que ele é um especialista.

-Certo, Isabella, o seu caso não é tão raro. Muitas pessoas depois de um trauma forte sofrem perda parcial da memória.

-E o senhor acha que eu dia eu possa recuperá-la? – pergunto.

-É possível que sim, mas também pode nunca recuperar. Como já faz dois anos que sofreu o acidente, acho bem difícil recuperar agora.

-Quero que Bella faça alguns exames. – Edward diz seriamente. – Quero ter certeza que está tudo bem com ela.

-Sim, claro. Venha comigo, Isabella.

Edward aperta meus dedos e sorri me encorajando.

Eu sigo o médico e passo horas fazendo muitos exames, até que finalmente sou liberada.

-Doeu? – Edward brinca, me esperando com um copo de café.

Eu rolo os olhos.

-Alguns exames são bem chatos mesmo!

-Eu sinto muito, amor. – ele beija meus cabelos.

-Espero que me recompense muito bem por isto.

Ele sorri e eu sinto meu pulso acelerar, mas somos chamados à sala do médico.

-Bem, todos os exames estão Ok. Fisicamente Isabella está perfeita.

-Mas continuo não lembrando de nada...

-Você sofre de amnésia retrógrada, que é a dificuldade para se lembrar de fatos anteriores ao trauma. Em alguns casos os pacientes voltam a lembrar depois de algumas horas, ou dias, semanas. Porém, depois de meses, é bem difícil que a memória volte. Mas não impossível. Já tentou algum tratamento psicológico?

Eu me reviro na cadeira, incomodada, ao me lembrar das sessões que fui depois do acidente e que não ajudaram em absolutamente em nada, até que eu desistisse.

-Sim, mas não serviu para nada.

-Bom, você pode seguir sua vida normalmente. Não há seqüelas físicas, apenas esta lacuna.

Nós nos despedimos do médico e eu respiro aliviada quando finalmente entramos no táxi novamente para ir pro hotel.

Já anoitece e eu estou morrendo de fome e muito cansada.

Não só fisicamente.

-Está tudo bem? – Edward pergunta, preocupado.

-Só estou cansada.

Na verdade, eu não posso evitar de estar um pouco triste.

Talvez bem lá no fundo eu tivesse esperando que o tal médico especialista aparecesse com uma solução milagrosa que devolvesse minhas memórias perdidas.

Mas tudo continua o mesmo.

Eu ainda tenho aquela lacuna de dois anos na minha vida.

Nós chegamos no hotel e nos registramos. Eu mal olho ao redor, fechada em meus pensamentos sombrios.

-Vem, eu vou cuidar de você. – Edward diz, me puxando para o banheiro da suíte e tira minhas roupas amassadas de viagem. Enche a banheira de água quente e me coloca dentro.

Depois desaparece no quarto e eu fecho os olhos.

Mesmo assim não consigo conter a vontade de chorar.

Escuto Edward falando no quarto. Está pedindo comida.

Enxugo os olhos rapidamente ao ouvir seus passos se aproximando.

Não quero que ele me veja chorando ou triste.

Ele está sendo tão maravilhoso comigo e esta é nossa lua de mel, afinal.

Porque eu tenho que ficar pensando em algo que não tem nada a ver com ele.

E que não pode ser mudado?

Vejo seu olhar preocupado varrer meu rosto que sei que não consegui enxugar direito e me sinto culpada.

-Me desculpe. – murmuro.

Ele sorri.

-Por que está se desculpando?

-Você não nada a ver com estes problemas...

-Bella, você é minha vida agora.

Eu engulo em seco.

Ele é tão intenso. Tão verdadeiro. Chega a doer meu coração.

Quero que ele seja minha vida também.

Quero que, seja lá o que tenha acontecido no meu passado, não tenha a menor importância.

Quero viver o agora. Com Edward.

-Vem aqui. – peço. – E tire estas roupas.

Ele sorri devagar. Mordo os lábios começando a sentir meu corpo tomando as rédeas da minha mente.

Edward está mesmo tirando as roupas.

E ele vem. Lindo. Nu. Perfeito.

Não há mais nenhuma preocupação em minha mente quando ele está finalmente ao meu alcance. E meus dedos tomam posse dele.

Seus beijos enchem minha boca.

-Amo você. – murmuro em seus lábios, em seu ouvido.

Intoxicada por sua proximidade, por seu gosto em minha língua.

Por suas mãos que deslizam por minha pele.

Mapeando meu corpo.

Sabendo perfeitamente aonde ir para arrancar gemidos da minha garganta.

E eu fecho os olhos, perdida em sensações, adorando perder o senso com seu toque em meus seios, meu ventre, entre minhas pernas.

Seus dedos dentro de mim.

Gemo alto seu nome. Imploro em frases sem sentido. Mordo seu queixo. Arranho seus ombros.

E ele me beija mais. Rouba meu fôlego. Rouba minha alma.

-Abra os olhos, Bella.

Eu obedeço.

E então finalmente está me penetrando.

E é deliciosamente maravilhoso. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Eu me movo em cima dele. Impulso. Recuo.

Ele geme. Aperta os dedos em meus quadris, me ajudando a ditar o ritmo.

-Adoro estar dentro de você...

Eu o beijo. E aumento o ritmo.

Agora há só o som dos nossos corpos em atrito.

E nossos gemidos misturados.

E é lindo quando ele fecha os olhos e goza meu nome, me apertando, me marcando.

E eu me desmancho como a água ao nosso redor, no mesmo êxtase.

-Quer sair? – Edward pergunta um tempo depois, entrando no quarto.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo.

Mas como combinado, estamos sem roupa.

E eu acabei de comer toda a comida que Edward pedira e agora estou esparramada de bruços na cama, sonolenta.

-Não... – murmuro preguiçosamente.

Edward se inclina e deposita um beijo em meu ombro.

-Quem era no telefone? – pergunto, pois Edward saíra do quarto a dez minutos quando seu celular tocara.

-Alice dizendo que está passando a lista de compras por e-mail.

Eu começo a rir.

-Ela acha mesmo que faremos compras pra ela?

-Você não tem noção de como ela se tornará chata se eu não fizer. - ele responde contra minha nuca.

-Sei... – sussurro roucamente, ao sentir seus lábios deslizando por minha espinha.

-Está com sono? – escuto sua voz em meu ouvido quando ele deita ao meu lado.

Seu corpo está excitado perto do meu.

Estou excitada também.

-Não...

Não demora para estarmos nos beijando, corpos se enroscando.

Minha mente flutua num estado entre a lucidez e a embriaguez.

Abro os olhos e miro seus lábios em meus seios. Seus dedos estão descendo, entrando, acariciando.

E eu queimo, estremeço, enlouqueço.

E então ele paira em cima de mim, seus joelhos abrindo os meus delicadamente.

Eu abro os olhos, esperando ansiosa pela bem vinda invasão.

Mas ele hesita, seus olhos buscando os meus.

-Bella, está tudo bem quanto a isto mesmo, não é?

Por um momento eu não sei do que ele está falando, mas me lembro de uma conversa que tivemos antes de viajar, quando ele me viu tomando pílulas.

Eu as começara a tomar em Londres por causa de cólicas, mas agora elas seriam úteis realmente.

-Sim, sim... – confirmo ofegante e então ele sorri e me penetra fundo. – Sim... – sussurro, agora perdida de prazer.

E eu adoro vê-lo se mover em cima de mim.

Me excita o jeito que ele me olha, sabendo o que causa em mim, que cada estocada me desmonta por dentro. Me derrete a ternura com que ele me beija, ou quando pergunta se está tudo bem.

Nada é mais perfeito.

De repente eu penso em meu outro amante.

Aquele que eu não me lembro.

Será que eu era assim com ele?

Será que ele me tocava deste jeito. Será que eu sentia isto?

Será que eu o amei como amo Edward?

Sinto-me grata por não lembrar.

Quero que Edward seja o único em minha mente, em meu corpo.

E é olhando pra ele que eu me desmancho em êxtase.

E ele estremece e goza comigo.

Quero ser a única pra ele também.

Mas eu não sou.

Este pensamento ronda minha mente no dia seguinte, enquanto percorremos Nova York, como dois turistas em férias.

Edward trouxe a tal lista de Alice e nós entramos e saímos das lojas mais chiques da Quinta Avenida e ele sempre me pergunta se eu não quero nada.

-Não, não quero.

-Tem certeza?

Eu rolo meus olhos.

-Sabe que odeio presentes.

-Não seriam presentes. O que é meu é seu, sabe disto...

A vendedora nos interrompe ao entregar o cartão de crédito a Edward e as sacolas.

Ela sorri, toda derretida.

Nem dá raiva. Porque eu sei que Edward é deslumbrante.

Eu estaria suspirando como ela também.

Mas algo nesta moça me incomoda. Ela é loira e linda.

E ao sairmos da loja eu me toco de qual é o problema.

Ela me lembra Tanya Denali.

A ex-amante de Edward.

Aquele simples pensamento me enche de um ciúme gelado e pavoroso.

-Ei, tudo bem? – Edward aperta minha mão e eu o encaro.

-Sim...

-Está esquisita desde que saímos da loja.

Nós caminhamos de volta ao hotel. As mãos de Edward cheias de sacolas e ele me encara preocupado.

-Nada, acho que cansei deste monte de compras...

Ele sorri.

-Já acabou. Eu tinha me esquecido que você odeia isto.

-Esqueceu?

-Acho que me disse algo sobre odiar compras uma vez.

Eu dou de ombros, distraída.

Meu problema não são as compras.

Meu problema é a dificuldade que eu tenho de esquecer a existência da outra garota na vida de Edward.

Ok, podia lidar com o pensamento que ele tivesse um milhão de ex-namoradas.

Nunca conversamos sobre isto e talvez ele até tenha mesmo.

Mas eu não conheço nenhuma delas. São apenas estranhas sem rosto, sem nomes.

Mas me deparar com a uma delas seminua na casa de Edward, no dia do meu casamento, com certeza foi um golpe horrível.

E acho que é por isto que eu não consigo engolir Tanya Denali

É real demais. Recente demais.

Me embrulha o estômago apenas de pensar naquele moça linda, loira e perfeita com Edward.

-Bella, está fazendo de novo.

Eu respiro fundo e volto ao a realidade.

Sem que eu perceba estamos de volta ao quarto de hotel.

-Me desculpe, estou distraída... Acho que vou tomar um banho.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Sei que odeia fazer compras, mas não achei que fosse ficar irritada.

-Não estou irritada, Edward, esquece isto. - eu entro no chuveiro.

Fecho os olhos e deixo a água escorrer.

Tento limpar minha mente.

-Qual o problema?

Abro os olhos e vejo Edward na minha frente.

Ele está sério e determinado. Sei que não vai me deixar em paz até que eu responda.

Mas eu não quero falar.

Sei que ele vai me achar exagerada.

Eu mesma sei bem lá no fundo que estou exagerando.

Sei que isto causará um problema entre nós.

Sem dizer nada, eu me aproximo e ficando na ponta dos pés, eu o beijo.

-Bella... – ele vai me afastar, mas eu não deixo.

Meus lábios percorrem seu queixo áspero de barba por fazer, minhas mãos deslizam por seu peito.

-Shi... – sussurro em seu ouvido, meus dedos descem mais.

-Bella, é sério... – ele ofega.

Eu sorrio contra seu pescoço.

-Acho que estou na tpm.

Ele ri agora.

Sei que está cedendo. Eu sinto em meus dedos.

-Está desviando o assunto de propósito.

Eu o empurro até a parede e o encaro com falsa inocência.

-Jura? Quer que eu pare?

Ele geme.

Ele me excita.

Seus dedos puxam meu cabelo e me beija.

Eu exulto.

O beijo de volta. Mil vezes. Devoro seus gemidos.

Quero que ele não pense em nada. A não ser em mim.

Ele é meu agora.

E eu o beijo inteiro.

Mordo, lambo, marco.

Ajoelhada à sua frente eu escuto seus gemidos em meu ouvido, seus dedos puxando meus cabelos e sinto seu gosto em minha língua.

E depois, ele me leva pra cama.

E eu desconfio que ele sabe o que me preocupa, porque me beija e sussurra em meus lábios.

-Eu nunca amei ninguém além de você, Bella.

E eu acredito.

Porque eu sei, embora não me lembre, que também nunca amei mais ninguém.

Nós passamos duas semanas em Nova York.

E eu esqueço tudo o mais.

Me concentro em Edward.

Enquanto estamos sozinhos, não há mais nada no mundo pra mim além dele.

E eu desejo secretamente que seja sempre assim.

Mas o mundo ainda existe.

Nossas famílias, nossos trabalhos, nossos amigos.

Assim, nunca tarde chuvosa, nós desembarcamos em Seattle.

A lua de mel acabara.

-Me sinto um pouco triste. – confesso, enquanto Edward dirige para Forks.

Ele sorri e segura minha mão.

-Achei que ficaria feliz de rever seu pai.

-Claro que sim. Mas queria ficar pra sempre sozinha com você.

-Quer ir pra uma ilha deserta? - pergunta divertido e eu rolo os olhos.

-Não seria má ideia. – ligo o som, e uma música linda enche o carro.

-Esta música... é aquela que você estava tocando na sua casa... – relembro, sentindo de novo aquele tristeza do mesmo jeito que senti quando a ouvi pela primeira vez. – Que musica é esta? É tão... triste.

-Eu compus.

Ele responde simplesmente, com o olhar preso na estrada.

-Oh... sério?

Ele não responde e parece tenso.

Será que está bravo porque acho a música dele triste?

-É bonita... – murmuro. – Desculpa se disse que era triste...

Ele sorri, sua mão busca a minha de novo.

-Tudo bem. Não estou bravo, Bella.

-Eu realmente acho muito linda.

-Você acha triste. – ele estende a mão e desliga o som. – Melhor não ouvir então.

Eu franzo a testa, desconfiada de repente.

-Você me disse uma vez que compunha... por acaso esta musica foi inspirada em alguma garota?

Ele ri, divertido.

-Não, para um cara.

Eu soco seu ombro.

-Bobo!

-Esquece esta música, Bella. É só mais uma das muitas que compus. É só um hobby meu, não é nada demais.

-Tudo bem. Mas depois quero ouvir todas. Tenho certeza que deve ter alguma mais alegre por aí.

-Com certeza.

O telefone celular de Edward toca e ele apenas olha o número e não atende.

-Não vai atender?

-Estou dirigindo. E é da minha casa. Deve ser Alice torrando a paciência.

-Então eles estão em Forks?

-Sim, ao que parece.

Bom, não tem problema pra mim. Ainda me sinto intimidada com a família de Edward, mas nós não precisamos ficar na casa dele, afinal, temos o chalé.

-Quer passar na casa do seu pai primeiro? - Edward pergunta quando já estamos em Forks.

-Pode ser...

Mas eu me arrependo na hora em que chegamos em frente à casa de Charlie, pois reconheço o carro de Jacob estacionado em frente.

Um simples olhar de relance e eu sei que Edward está tenso.

-Podemos ir embora, eu volto outra hora. - digo rápido.

Realmente não quero problemas com Edward por causa de Jacob agora.

Edward aceita a sugestão pois passa reto.

Eu mordo os lábios, incomodada.

É muito chato que as coisas sejam assim.

Eu quero que Edward e Jacob se dêem bem e eu não me senti dividida daquele jeito.

Nós chegamos na casa dos Cullens e Edward me encara.

Parece mais relaxado agora.

Mas eu sinto que as coisas já não são as mesmas.

-Quer entrar e dar um oi pro meus pais? Ou quer ir direto pra casa?

-Não, vamos entrar. Assim ficamos livres. – eu digo, soltando o sinto de segurança.

Quanto antes me livrar dos Cullens melhor.

Nós entramos e a casa está em silêncio.

Mas escuto a voz de Rosalie conforme vamos chegando na sala.

-Você deve ir embora.

-Sim, eu liguei pro Edward, ele não atendeu, mas estariam chegando hoje. – Alice fala.

-Mas eu preciso falar com ele!

Eu paro. Edward pára.

Eu só ouvi aquela voz uma vez.

No apartamento de Edward. No dia do meu casamento.

A voz de Tanya Denali.

Edward me encara, tenso.

-Eu não faço ideia do que ela está fazendo aqui. – diz irritado.

Eu estou meio em choque, enquanto ele me puxa até a sala.

Rosalie e Alice nos encaram com olhos surpresos.

Tanya se vira e nos vê.

Seus olhos estão vermelhos de chorar.

-Que diabos está fazendo aqui, Tanya? – Edward indaga friamente.

-Ela já está de saída. - Rosalie diz rapidamente e chega a segurar o braço de Tanya.

Mas Tanya a ignora.

-Eu preciso falar com você, Edward. – sua voz está trêmula.

-Não temos nada para falar. Achei que tinha entendido.

-Sim, mas... é realmente sério... por favor, podemos falar... – ela olha pra mim e depois pra ele de novo. – Em particular.

-Não. Eu quero que vá embora.

-Não posso ir antes de falar com você.

-Se tem alguma coisa pra dizer, diga logo e vai embora.

Ela hesita, então diz.

-Eu acho que estou grávida.

Edward

Eu já fiz isto uma vez.

Não deveria ser pior agora.

Deixá-la ir.

Mas estava me matando.

Ligo o rádio e a música que toca apenas serve pra me consumir um pouco mais.

As lembranças doloridas enchem minha mente.

Mas enquanto eu sofro, as resoluções se tornam mais fortes.

Eu fiz certo há dois anos.

E estava fazendo certo agora.

Bastava apenas um sofrimento.

Bella estava bem. E iria continuar assim.

Pego meu celular e disco um número conhecido.

Ela esta lá me esperando, como sempre.

Basta eu ligar. Ela não faz perguntas. Não tem exigências.

Eu me sinto culpado às vezes.

Por muito motivos.

Não existe sentimento da minha parte. Mas eu sei que há da parte dela.

Mas eu conheço o amor. E o que ela sente não é isto.

É mais um capricho. Uma cisma.

Todavia, eu gosto dela. Esteve na minha vida por tanto tempo. Foi minha confidente muitas vezes.

Eu começara aquilo achando que estava agindo certo.

Estava desesperado para esquecer.

Com medo de fraquejar nas minhas escolhas.

De não ter forças para manter minhas resoluções.

E o tempo passou.

Às vezes eu ansiava que fosse diferente.

Que eu fosse capaz de me apaixonar por ela. E seguir em frente de verdade.

Mas eu estava machucado demais.

Era isto que eu pensava.

Mas a verdade eu descobrira naquela tarde na clareira

Eu não podia amar Tanya, porque eu ainda amava outra pessoa.

Aquela que nem sabia mais quem eu era.

Mas isto não importava, não quando descíamos pelo caminho que percorremos tantas vezes. Seus olhos cor de chocolate me sondando. Me chamando.

Ela não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.

Não fazia ideia de que eu a amara mais que tudo.

Tanto que preferira abrir mão dela, apenas para que não sofresse mais.

Por que ela tinha voltado? Por que não ficara em Londres, ou qualquer outro lugar do mundo, longe de mim?

Agora eu olhava para a moça loira na minha frente e sentia apenas uma vontade insana de que ela fosse outra pessoa.

-Não podemos mais continuar. – eu digo por fim.

Seu sorriso se desfaz.

Eu me sinto mal.

-Mas... por quê?

Eu posso dizer a ela a verdade.

Mas me calo.

-Não está levando a nada, Tanya.

-Não me importa.

-Importa sim. Você merece mais. Eu não posso te dar mais nada.

-Não diga isto. Está dando certo... está...

-Nada mudou, Tanya. Eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa. E percebi que não vou mudar.

Ela ainda insiste mais um pouco até que eu a convenço a ir embora.

-Me liga. Eu sei que vai mudar de ideia. – ela diz antes de sair.

Ela está errada.

Eu entro no quarto e abro a gaveta.

A foto está ali.

Foi tirada há muito tempo... quase quatro anos.

Ela está linda. Sorridente.

Os cabelos castanhos soltos ao vento, os olhos cor de chocolate brilhando em minha direção.

Era um dia na clareira. Tinha sol.

Estávamos apaixonados.

Tínhamos tudo.

Agora não tínhamos nada.

Me lembro de seu sorriso hoje.

Enquanto ela dava partida no carro. Por um momento, fora como antes.

Fora como se ela me conhecesse. E me amasse.

Será que ainda era possível?

Mesmo sem lembranças, que ainda houvesse sentimento?

E se houvesse, será que podiam ter uma segunda chance?

Seria como começar tudo de novo.

Sem nada ruim.

Apenas nós dois.

Dias depois eu estou em frente à sua casa.

Charlie me olha irritado.

Ele espera Bella desaparecer dentro de casa e me encara.

Eu sei que ele tem motivos pra isto.

Eu prometi ficar longe.

Prometi manter minha resolução de sair da vida dela há dois anos.

Mas depois de alguns dias remoendo o passado em Seattle, eu voltara.

-Que diabos está fazendo?

-Eu não consegui... ficar longe.

-Mas que inferno, Edward! Foi você quem nos proibiu de dizer qualquer coisa sobre você e agora está cortejando Bella como se nada tivesse acontecido?

-Mas não aconteceu. Não pra ela. Somos apenas dois estranhos se conhecendo.

-Eu não concordo com isto. Quero que saia da vida dela.

-Acho que Bella que tem que decidir isto.

-Agora é ela quem decide? – sua voz é cheia de irônica.

E de verdade.

Eu entro no carro e me afasto.

Não quero as verdades de Charlie.

Não quero pensar nos perigos das decisões que estou tomando agora.

Eu só sei que estou feliz de novo. Eu estou com Bella de novo.

Na minha casa as coisas não são diferentes. Rosalie é a pior.

Temos mais uma discussão naquela noite.

-Você não entende! É uma segunda chance! Ela não faz ideia de nada!

-Acha isto certo? Você está enganando a Bella!

-Você quer o quê? Que eu conte a verdade?

Rosalie recua.

Emmett a tira de perto de mim.

Eu saio para respirar ar puro.

E não fico surpreso quando vejo Jacob Black parando sua moto e vir na minha direção.

Por um momento acho que ele vai me bater.

Talvez eu mereça.

Mas ele pára na minha frente.

Está mais calmo do que eu achei que estaria nesta situação.

-O que você pretende?

Eu solto uma risada amarga.

-Ela já foi te procurar, não é?

É incrível como ainda dói.

Saber que Bella esqueceu de mim, mas não dele.

A ligação deles ainda é a mesma.

Enquanto eu tenho que lutar para conquistá-la de novo.

-Sim, ela te contou que eu a chamei pra sair?

Eu não deveria ficar surpreso.

Jacob ainda era apaixonado por ela.

-Não, não me disse. E vocês saíram? – minha mente está infestada de ciúmes.

-Não, ela desmarcou, porque um tal de Edward Cullen apareceu na parada. Déjà vu?

Eu não falo nada.

-E o que eu devo fazer? Juro que me deu vontade de contar exatamente quem você é! Que não é o senhor perfeitinho que ela pensa!

-Teria coragem de contar?

Jacob recua.

-Não. Eu jurei não contar nada, não jurei? O que eu sei foi que você também jurou! E disse que ia sair da vida dela, e agora está de volta!

-Eu quero uma segunda chance. – digo simplesmente. – Eu não estou forçando nada, Jacob. Apenas... está acontecendo de novo... como se nada tivesse existido antes.

Jacob respira fundo.

-Eu percebi. E eu sei muito bem que, como da outra vez, eu não posso lutar contra isto. – sua voz é cheia de amargura.

-Do mesmo jeito que eu não posso lutar contra esta ligação de vocês.

-O que vai acontecer agora?

-Vamos em frente... Estamos nos conhecendo de novo.

-Certo. Eu mato você se ferrar com tudo de novo.

-Não fui bem eu que fiz isto.

Jacob sabe disto.

-E a tal Tanya?

-Não estamos mais juntos.

Ele parece satisfeito com esta resposta quando vai embora.


	12. Chapter 12

Eu sinto como se meu corpo não me pertencesse mais.

Como se estivesse vendo aquela cena de uma platéia.

Era mais simples do que encarar o que eu acabara de ouvir.

-O quê? – é a voz consternada de Edward que eu escuto.

-Você ouviu. – Tanya confirma. – Eu estou...

-Isto é impossível. – Edward a interrompe.

-Impossível? Sabe que estas coisas acontecem, nós...

-Nós sempre fomos cuidadosos, você sabe tanto quanto eu que uma gravidez é impossível, Tanya! Por que diabos está inventando isto?

-Não estou inventando! Eu estou atrasada há semanas e estou enjoada e...

Agora quem está enjoada sou eu.

Quero sair daquela sala.

Quero correr dali para o mais longe possível, mas não consigo me mover.

-Gente, acho que deveriam deixar esta conversa pra depois. – Alice olha pra mim preocupada.

-Sim, você precisa ir embora, Tanya. – Rosalie diz.

Edward me encara.

-Não! Tanya fica. – ele segura meu braço. – Vou levar a Bella pra casa. Rosalie, liga para o Carlisle. Diz que eu estou levando a Tanya para fazer um exame.

E sem mais ele sai praticamente me puxando para fora.

Nós entramos no carro e eu ainda estou sem conseguir dizer nada.

Eu mal consigo respirar.

Edward está possesso e dirige rapidamente até o chalé.

A verdade começa a clarear meu estupor.

Tanya Denali.

A Linda, loira e perfeita ex de Edward.

Aquela que faz parte dos meus pesadelos.

Está grávida.

Ela vai ter um bebê.

De Edward.

O carro pára em frente ao chalé e eu nem espero Edward desligar o motor pra pular pra fora. Corro para dentro e desabo em frente ao vaso sanitário.

Vomito todo meu horror.

Edward está me segurando quando termino.

Eu estou tonta. De vomitar e de desespero.

-Bella, amor, deus, sinto muito... vamos resolver isto...

-Resolver? – eu o encaro.

-Ainda não é certeza.

-E se for?

-Daremos um jeito.

-Jeito? É um bebê, Edward. Um bebê seu e daquela...

-Eu ainda acho que é impossível, Bella, eu sempre usei preservativo...

-Não quero ouvir... – eu abro a torneira, jogando água no meu rosto.

Quero me afogar agora.

-Estou apenas dizendo a verdade.

Meu olhar encontra o dele pelo espelho.

-Mas ela tem razão... nada é cem por cento seguro. – murmuro.

-Eu sei... por isto vou levá-la agora ao médico.

Enxugo meu rosto, minhas mãos estão trêmulas.

-Mas não queria deixá-la sozinha.

-Eu estou bem.

Me arrasto para o quarto e me sento na cama.

-Eu realmente não queria que estivéssemos passando por isto. – ele diz como se pra si mesmo, enquanto se ajoelha à minha frente e tira meus sapatos.

Eu me deito, encolhida.

-Vou ligar para Alice...

-Não. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

-Bella...

-Por favor, Edward. Me deixa sozinha.

Fecho os olhos.

Escuto ele se afastando.

E só então eu começo a chorar.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa.

A noite cai lá fora quando finalmente tenho forças para levantar.

Eu tiro a roupa e entro sob o chuveiro.

O telefone está tocando quando saio.

Não quero atender.

Pode ser Edward. Tenho medo do que ele tenha a dizer.

Visto uma roupa e saio de casa.

Minha velha caminhonete está na garagem.

Não sei onde estou indo enquanto dirijo. Mas não quero ver meu pai.

Não quero ter que contar a ele o que aconteceu.

Então vou para La Push.

Também não vou contar a Jake. Mas ele não vai insistir em saber.

A fogueira está acesa e há varias pessoas reunidas ali quando desço do carro.

Jacob me vê e vem em minha direção.

-Ei, o que faz aqui? Achei que estivesse em lua de mel. – ele diz isto sorrindo, mas seu olhar sonda meu rosto.

Tenho certeza que ele tenta procurar algo errado.

Mas eu sorrio também, dando de ombros.

-Cheguei hoje. Estão dando uma festa?

-Sim, aquela velha reunião dos anciões que você já esteve antes...

Franzo a testa.

-Estive? Não me lembro...

Ele coça o cabelo.

-É, desculpa, esqueci.

-Me conta.

-Contar?

-Me conta como foi da outra vez que estive aqui. Vocês nunca falam nada sobre estes dois anos que eu esqueci...

Nós estamos caminhando pela praia agora, nos afastando das pessoas na festa.

-Não tem nada demais pra contar, Bells.

-Não interessa, conte como foi? Eu estava de férias?

-Não. Foi logo depois de se formar. Um pouco antes de ir pra Darth... quer dizer, Boston.

Nós paramos e Jake acende uma fogueira.

-Ah... quase uma despedida, então.

-Sim, esta é a palavra perfeita... – ele olha as chamas. Com o pensamento bem longe dali.

Eu sei que ele está pensando naquela noite.

Aquela que não tem nada demais pra contar.

Eu não acredito.

-E o que aconteceu? – pergunto me sentando. Ele se senta ao meu lado.

-O que sempre acontece nestas festas chatas dos anciões.

-Não foi só isto. – insisto, curiosa.

-Nós nos afastamos e nos sentamos sozinhos como agora.

Então de repente eu não sei se quero ouvir.

Minha mente se volta para algo mais antigo.

Uma declaração de amor e um beijo roubado.

Foi há tanto tempo, eu havia chegado em Forks para ficar, depois que minha mãe se casara com Phil.

E eu reencontrei Jacob.

Não demorou para sermos melhores amigos. Até que ele me surpreendera dizendo que estava apaixonado por mim. E me beijara.

Mas eu não gostava dele daquele jeito. Eu voltara pra casa e chorara.

Porque eu sabia que por mais que amasse Jacob, ele seria sempre meu amigo.

Ele apareceu dias depois. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Me chamou pra andar de moto.

Continuamos sendo amigos. Ele nunca mais insistira em nada desde então.

Mas aquele episódio ficara entre nós e de tempos em tempos eu me perguntara se ele esquecera.

Tinha medo que não.

Eu ainda achava que não.

-Bella?

Congelo ao ouvir a voz de Edward, que me faz voltar ao presente.

Me viro e ele esta parado a pouco passos de distância.

-Edward! – eu me levanto.

Sinto culpa. E nem sei porquê.

-Olá, Edward. – Jacob diz com voz divertida. – Quer participar da nossa festinha?

Edward está com cara de poucos amigos.

-Jake, eu já vou. – digo, antes que aquilo vire briga. E saio andando em direção a Edward.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Onde mais se esconderia quando temos problema? – ele fala entredentes, enquanto caminhamos em direção ao carro.

Estou louca para saber sobre o teste de gravidez.

Mas não tenho coragem de perguntar.

-Deixe seu carro aí e venha comigo.

-Não, eu posso dirigir.

E entro na caminhonete, dando partida, antes que ele possa me impedir.

O Volvo de Edward pode ultrapassar o meu com tranqüilidade, mas mesmo assim ele permanece atrás de mim na estrada.

Não sei se quero chegar em casa. Não sei se quero encarar a verdade.

Mas é inevitável.

Eu entro em casa com Edward atrás de mim e o encaro.

-Tanya não está grávida. Como eu suspeitava, era alarme falso.

Eu ando pela sala, coloco as chaves do carro no aparador. Meus dedos tremem.

-É certeza? – minha voz está fria.

-Sim. Carlisle fez todos os testes.

-Certo...

Estou de costas pra ele. Olhando a noite escura.

Não sei o que sinto.

Deveria me sentir aliviada. Feliz.

Mas me sinto estranha. Me sinto triste.

Me sinto mal.

-Bella, eu sinto muito mesmo. – Edward se aproxima por trás de mim.

Seus dedos tocam meus ombros.

Fecho os olhos.

-Eu não sei o que deu na Tanya.

-Ela te quer de volta. Ela estava desesperada.

-Ela sabe que isto nunca vai acontecer. Mesmo que estivesse grávida...

Eu me viro e o encaro.

-O que ia acontecer? Ia pedir para ela tirar?

Não sei se gosto de Edward pedindo algo assim pra alguém.

Mesmo este alguém sendo Tanya Denali.

-Eu não sei.

Eu me afasto.

-Mas eu não ia ficar com ela apenas por causa disto, Bella. Uma gravidez não é o suficiente pra manter duas pessoas juntas.

-Talvez tenha razão... – murmuro. – Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar, que se fosse verdade...

-Não pense nisto. Não é real. Não precisa mais se preocupar.

-É sofrido mesmo assim, Edward. Acha que é fácil pra mim esquecer que há poucas semanas você estava com ela? Talvez ainda estivessem juntos se eu não tivesse aparecido. Talvez sua reação sobre a possibilidade de uma gravidez fosse outra, talvez ficasse até feliz...

-Impossível eu ficar feliz com isto. – ele diz quase que para si mesmo.

-Por quê? Porque como você diz não gostava dela?

-Bella, esquece isto, por favor. Eu já te disse que entre eu e Tanya, era apenas uma conveniência... Claro que seria um problema se ela engravidasse. Com ou sem você em minha vida. Agora chega deste assunto!

O telefone toca. Edward atende e troca algumas palavras com a pessoa do outro lado da linha e me passa o telefone.

-É Charlie.

Eu penso em pedir pra não atender, mas acabo pegando o telefone da mão de Edward.

-Jacob me disse que voltou. Por que não me avisou?

-Eu voltei hoje, pai...

-Mas já foi numa festa em La Push! E Jacob me disse que Edward foi te buscar lá com cara de poucos amigos...

-Jacob é um fofoqueiro agora é? – digo rispidamente. – Não está acontecendo nada, pai!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não precisa ficar nervosa. Só aceite um conselho. Veja bem o que vai fazer. Não quero ter que ficar apartando briga do seu marido e Jacob.

-O que quer dizer?

-Sabe muito bem! Edward morre de ciúmes de Jacob e nós sabemos que ele tem razão de ter ciúme!

-O que está insinuando, que eu... – me calo levantando o olhar à procura de Edward, mas ele não está mais ali. - Está dizendo que eu dou alguma esperança ao Jacob?

-Não disse isto. Mas todo mundo sabe que o Jacob é apaixonado por você. Não tem como culpar o Edward por se sentir ameaçado.

-Jacob sabe o que eu sinto. Eu amo o Edward. Jacob é apenas meu amigo.

-Não sei se seu marido está feliz com esta sua amizade. Apenas não se meta em confusão.

-Bom, obrigada pelo conselho. Boa noite, pai!

Eu desligo e escuto o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

Edward está no banho.

Vou pra cozinha e preparo algo pra comer no jantar.

Edward aparece algum tempo depois.

Nós nos sentamos para comer.

-Precisamos voltar a Seattle amanhã.

-Eu não posso.

Ele me encara.

-Tenho que voltar à escola. Peguei apenas duas semanas de licença.

-Sei que não conversamos sobre isto, mas você sabe que meu trabalho é em Seattle.

-Sim, mas meu trabalho é aqui.

-É um trabalho temporário, Bella. Pode se desligar e arranjar algo em Seattle, claro.

Sim, ele tem razão.

Eu mesma já pensara naquilo.

Mas depois de toda esta confusão com Tanya.

Algo me fazia querer ficar em Forks. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Desculpa, mas eu quero mesmo ficar aqui.

Nos encaramos por cima da mesa por um instante.

Sei que Edward está bravo comigo.

Quero mesmo que ele fique.

No fundo, sei que estou fazendo aquilo pra irritá-lo.

Como uma espécie de punição por tudo o que eu passei com o episódio de Tanya Denali.

É infantil e ridículo, mas não consigo evitar.

E talvez tenha merecido o que ele diz em seguida.

-Vai procurar o Jacob?

Eu me levanto, verdadeiramente irritada agora.

-Quer saber? Estou de saco cheio de pisar em ovos com você por causa de Jacob. Não acho justo eu ter que fingir que meu melhor amigo não existe por sua causa!

Edward se levanta também.

-Mas é justo ficar me atormentando por causa da Tanya.

-São coisas completamente diferentes! Eu nunca tive nada com Jacob.

-Não?

As palavras saem de sua boca como veneno.

Batem em meu estômago.

Que se revira.

-Claro que não! – nego horrorizada. – Não sou você, que dorme com suas "amigas" pra passar o tempo!

-Está sendo tão injusta, Bella... – sua voz é cheia de uma dor antiga, que me quebra um pouco.

Mas eu não posso deixar que ele insinue inverdades sobre mim e Jacob.

-Você também está sendo muito injusto. E me dói saber que desconfia de mim deste jeito. Jacob é meu amigo. Se eu quisesse ficar com ele, eu estaria com ele, e não com você.

-Me desculpe, deus, que inferno! Tudo o que eu faço faz você sofrer? Eu não faço outra coisa a não ser tentar poupá-la, mas parece que só causo mais sofrimento!

Eu engulo o nó na minha garganta.

-Nunca mais ouse insinuar nada entre mim e Jake. Não me faça achar que foi um erro escolher você.

Eu me viro e saio da cozinha. Ainda escuto sua voz.

-Eu também quero acreditar que não está sendo um erro...

Não quero chorar.

Mas as lágrimas caem enquanto me troco e coloco um pijama.

Eu me deito e ensopo o travesseiro.

Edward não aparece.

Eu acordo de um pesadelo.

Ofego e tremo.

Estou com frio.

As cobertas estão todas reviradas no chão.

Olho pro lado e Edward não está ali.

Saio da cama às cegas e o procuro.

Ele está deitado no sofá.

Eu me aproximo e deito ao seu lado. Ele acorda.

-Bella...?

-Não me mande embora. – digo contra seu peito, mas ele já me abraça.

-Você está gelada. – ele puxa a coberta que o cobre pra cima de mim.

Eu me enrosco mais nele, ainda tremendo.

-O que foi?

-Tive um pesadelo.

-Ah, amor, eu sinto muito. – sinto seus lábios em minha testa. Sua mão acaricia minhas costas.

-Só quero dormir.

-Quer voltar pra cama?

-Não, está quentinho aqui.

Ele ri contra meus cabelos.

-Então durma.

Eu adormeço, me sentindo segura.

Claro que eu não errei.

Mas quando acordo estou na cama. Edward está do meu lado.

Ele sorri.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. - eu me espreguiço. – Que horas são?

-Ainda é cedo.

-Que horas você vai?

-Daqui a pouco.

Eu me sinto meio triste.

Sei que posso mudar de ideia.

Pedir demissão e ir com ele.

Mas de alguma forma acho que será bom dar um tempo.

Tudo acontece rápido demais entre nós.

Não sei se é certo simplesmente abrir mão de tudo por ele.

-Já sinto sua falta. – digo e ele me puxa pra perto.

Me aconchego em seu corpo morno.

Desejo parar o tempo.

-Ainda pode vir comigo. – diz em meu ouvido.

-Sabe que não. – respondo, passando a perna por seu quadril. – Precisamos deste tempo.

-Eu preciso mais de você. – sua boca toca meu pescoço.

-Edward... – há resistência em minha voz.

Ele ri contra minha pele. Me arrepia.

-Tudo bem, acho que terei que me acostumar com uma mulher independente então.

Ele me solta. Mas eu rolo por cima dele.

-Quanto tempo temos até ter que ir?

-Todo o tempo que quiser se for pra me dar carinho.

Eu sento em cima dele e tiro a blusa do meu pijama.

Edward sorri lindamente.

Naquela tarde ele vai embora pra Seattle e eu fico me perguntando se estou agindo realmente certo.

Ligo para a escola e digo que vou voltar para as aulas no dia seguinte.

Depois ligo pra Angela e faço um relato resumido de como foi em Nova York.

-E como vai a vida de casada?

-Muito bem. – digo evasiva.

Angela é minha amiga, mas não me sinto tentada naquele momento em contar a ela meus problemas com Edward.

-Edward está em Seattle.

-Achei que ia mudar pra lá com ele.

-Talvez quando acabar as aulas... não falamos ainda sobre isto.

-Terá que se decidir, embora Seattle não seja longe...

-Sim, pensaremos nisto depois.

-Bom, se sentir sozinha me liga. Podemos fazer alguns programas legais.

-Obrigada, vou lembrar disto.

Eu desligo e então escuto alguém bater a porta.

Será algum Cullen?

Alice e Rosalie foram pra Seattle também, mas ainda pode ser a mãe de Edward.

Mas quando abro a porta, arregalo os olhos surpresa ao ver Tanya Denali.

Minha primeira vontade é fechar a porta na cara dela, mas me contenho.

-O que faz aqui? – pergunto friamente.

-Posso entrar?

-Edward não está aqui.

-Eu sei. Sei que ele foi pra Seattle. Eu vim conversar com você.

-Não temos nada pra conversar.

-Eu acho que temos.

Eu quero insistir que não, mas há uma curiosidade mórbida dentro de mim que quer ouvir o que Tanya tem a dizer.

Eu faço um sinal para ela entrar e fecho a porta.

Ela olha em volta, tira o casaco.

-É bonito aqui.

-Acho que não veio elogiar minha casa.

-Não, não vim.

-O que quer Tanya? O que aconteceu ontem já não foi suficiente?

-Acha que fiz de propósito? Acha que inventei que estava grávida?

-Inventou?

-Não. Eu delirei. – ela sorri tristemente.

-Você não queria perder o Edward.

É uma constatação.

-Não. Acho que entende isto, não é?

Eu não respondo.

Sei que temos algo em comum.

Temos _ele_ em comum.

Mas não quero compartilhar nada com Tanya Denali.

-Eu vim pedir desculpas.

Eu não falo nada e ela continua.

-A começar pela cena que presenciou na noite do seu casamento. Eu não fazia ideia... – ela pára e respira. – Enfim, não fazia ideia que você estava com ele. Se eu soubesse... Edward deveria ter me contado quando terminou comigo. Eu estava achando que era apenas...

-Eu não quero saber.

-Se eu soubesse sobre você... eu nunca teria voltado ao apartamento dele.

-Mas veio até aqui dizer que estava grávida.

-Eu achei que estava. De verdade. O tempo inteiro eu dizia a mim mesma que era improvável. Edward sempre foi muito... cuidadoso, em relação a isto.

-Eu realmente não quero saber detalhes... – meu estômago embrulha.

-Deveria ficar aliviada com isto. Ele não queria de maneira alguma ter um filho comigo. Sabe por quê? Porque ele não sentia nada. Eu fui uma idiota achando que ia mudar. Que eu podia se algo mais que uma amiga com quem ele transava de vez em quando. Que eu podia...

-Tanya, eu não quero falar disto. O que aconteceu entre você e Edward... não é da minha conta, afinal.

-Queria que não fosse. Há tanta coisa... Eu queria poder te dizer. Mas não posso. – ela se levanta.

Ela pega o casaco e caminha em direção à porta.

-O que quer dizer com tem muita coisa a dizer? – indago confusa.

Ela se volta.

-Pergunte ao Edward.

-Por que está fazendo isto? Veio aqui pra me confundir? Pra eu desconfiar do Edward?

-Não. Eu nem deveria estar aqui. Queria mesmo pedir desculpas. E dizer que não vai me ver mais.

Ela abre a porta e desaparece na névoa fria.

Mas suas palavras ficam martelando na minha cabeça.

O que somente Edward podia me contar?

Edward.

O telefone toca várias vezes. Mas Bella não atende.

Desligo, me perguntando onde ela está.

Não querendo que ela esteja com ele.

Mas eu nunca terei certeza.

Então em vez de ligar para La Push, eu ligo para Charlie.

-Falou com a Bella hoje?

-Sim, ela me disse que ia sair com a Angela.

Eu volto a respirar, sem me dar conta de que estava com a respiração presa na garganta até aquele momento.

Charlie sabe.

-Precisa parar com isto.

-Devo?

-Por que voltou pra vida dela se vai ser assim? O que aconteceu com a história de começar do zero?

-Eu achei que seria mais fácil.

Eu caminho pela sala e mexo nos dvd's até encontrar o que procuro.

Coloco no aparelho e me sento.

-Eu te avisei que podia ser um erro.

-Acha que erramos?

-Está falando de dois anos atrás?

-Sim.

-Eu não sei. – a voz de Charlie parece mais velha e cansada.

Todos nós estamos exaustos.

-Eu não posso viver sem ela. – murmuro, meus olhos fixos nas imagens na tv.

-Acha que conseguirá viver com estes segredos?

-Eles irão feri-la. Não posso suportar isto de novo. Quero fazer a coisa certa. Mas não quero vê-la sofrer.

-Acha que eu quero? Eu concordei com tudo porque queria vê-la feliz. Saudável. Eu acreditei que ela estava feliz sem você.

-Talvez tenha razão.

-Bom, agora não tem mais volta. Foi ela quem escolheu ficar com você novamente. Não posso interferir.

-E Jacob?

-Jacob tem que lidar com seus próprios demônios também, Edward.

-Eu sei.

Eu desligo. Aumento o som da TV e escuto seu riso.

Era um dia de sol. Algo tão difícil em Forks.

Mas deveria estar sol no dia do casamento de Bella.

Nas imagens da tv ela está de branco. Está linda.

Ela sorri pra mim. Nós estamos dançando.

É o dia do nosso casamento.

Nosso primeiro casamento.

Aquele que ela esqueceu. Assim como de mim.

Como de nós.


End file.
